


More Than A Brother Should

by puffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 53,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some time now, Mokuba Kaiba has had hidden feelings towards his brother that no one knows about. How can the young teen tell his one and only beloved brother that he loves him more than a brother should? And what will become of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 1  
Mokuba let out a sigh as he looked at his watch to see that it read 8:30 pm. He’s big brother was late coming home from work again. He was always late coming home from work.  
Don’t get Mokuba wrong he knew it took a lot to run a company. Especially companies like Kaiba Corporation. But he did want his brother to try and be home on time at least once a week.  
Just as he was about to give up and eat alone he heard his big brother’s voice. This cause Mokuba to smile and sit up straighter in his chair. But the smile fell when he saw Seto was on the phone.  
“I don’t care how late you have to stay. I want it done before I come in to work in the morning. And you know how early I can show up.” Seto growled out before snapping his phone shut as he sat down for dinner.  
“Bad day?” Mokuba asked a few maids started to bring the dinner out.  
“Same as any other day. I just have a lot of morons that work for me. They know that we are on a deadline for this new game and this one wants to complain about not seeing his wife. He should have thought of that before goofing off when we started four months ago.” Seto said as he took a bite of his food.  
“Maybe you should try being nicer to your employees. If you were they might get a lot more done in a shorter amount of time.” Mokuba said trying to help.  
“It doesn’t matter how I treat them Mokuba. If they are going to waste time then they are going to pay for it. And I’m letting this moron keep his job. For now at least.” Seto said as he took a sip of his wine. “How was your day? Did you get all your weekend homework done?” Seto then asked.  
“Got that done on Friday. You know I never leave it until the last moment like Joey does.” Mokuba said smiling at his big brother.  
“That mutt can’t do anything right unless you dangler a doggy bone in front of his face.” Seto stated.  
Mokuba sighed at this. He really didn’t understand why Seto and Joey never seem to get alone. He heard Yugi said it was because Joey likes Seto and thought that it might be the same for Seto. But Mokuba was hoping that was not true. He would be crushed if it was.  
“As for my day it was fine. Just hung out with a few of my friends.” Mokuba said as he watched his brother before looking down at his food and eating some of it.  
Seto had been watching his brother for a while now. He noticed that Mokuba seem to watch him and would look away if he caught Mokuba doing so. Sometimes there would be a blush on his checks when he was caught. This had been going on for a week that he knew of.  
“Is there something wrong Mokuba?” Seto finally asked. It was starting to get on his nerves.  
Mokuba looked up at Seto with wide eyes as he shook his head no. “Why?” Mokuba asked.  
“I’ve noticed the way you’ve been looking at me.” Seto stated. It was the tone that told Mokuba that Seto demand an answer from him.  
Mokuba took a drink of his milk as he thought. He had to think up a lie.  
Mokuba Kaiba was your average ingenious fourteen year old teen boy. He had long black hair with blue/grey eyes.  
He likes to do the same things that other kids he’s age does. Such as hang out with friends, talk/text on the phone and play video games. But he had a secret that no one knew about him.  
Mokuba was in love with someone. Someone he knows he should but can’t help his feelings. Someone that would make most people call me gross and a freak. That they would say he needs help. That person was his own big brother Seto.  
Mokuba had noticed he’s feelings changing for his big brother a while ago. About a month ago. It wasn’t something that changed overnight. It was a slow change and one he didn’t realized until it was to late.  
Mokuba would catch himself staring at Seto. Blush at about anything Seto said, did or look at him.  
So now that Seto asked Mokuba what was going on he wasn’t sure what to say. He knew he couldn’t tell Seto. He was scared of what Seto might say or do.  
“Nothing wrong big brother. Just thinking that’s all.” Mokuba said lying. “Can I be excused?” he then asked.  
Seto watched his brother carefully. He was shocked that Mokuba wanted to leave. They weren’t even half way through dinner let alone onto dessert. But seeing as how Mokuba wasn’t really eating he gave a nod. “Sure but I do not want to see you snaking later on tonight.” Seto said.  
“Thanks and I won’t.” Mokuba said before he got up and walked away.  
Once in his room Mokuba pulled out his journal from under his mattress. Part of him knew that if Seto went looking for it that would be the first place he would look. But since it was Seto that gave it to him on his thirteenth birthday he didn’t think he would look for it.  
When Seto gave it to him, Mokuba thought it was a joke. After all guys don’t keep diaries. But when he learned that Seto had one Mokuba realized it was a real gift and took it. Now a year later he was happy to have it. It helps get his thoughts into some kind of order.  
Sunday November 3  
Today started like any weekend day for me. Get up, get dress, eat breakfast alone, hang out with friends, have lunch with said friends, come home and wait for Seto and have dinner. It was dinner tonight when it all changed for me.  
Seto has seen me looking at him. A lot I guess. He asked what was wrong. I can’t tell him the truth. He’ll reject me or maybe even worse hate me.  
I don’t know what I would do if Seto hated me. But this secret is getting harder and harder to keep. I wish I wasn’t so scared to tell big brother that I love him.  
Mokuba gave a sigh as he closed and put his journal back under his mattress. He then laid down flat on his bed as he stared up at his ceiling. He’s thought kept going around and around in his head. They just didn’t seem to want to stop.  
Growling Mokuba got up and looked at his watch to see that it was 9 pm. Mokuba knew that Seto wouldn’t let him go out. Especially since it was a school night.  
So Mokuba just gather his stuff and took a shower. A shower that ended up being a cold shower.  
He’s dreams that night weren’t any better. They were filled with him and Seto and all the crazy things he wanted his big brother to do to him. And just when he was about to reach his end his alarm clock went off. He ended up taking another cold shower before going to school that morning.  
While at school he was able to take his mind off his problem with Seto. He put all his time and energy into his schoolwork and getting straight A’s.  
There was another place he was able to keep his mind off his brother and that was one of the medical labs that Kaiba Corporation runs. Mokuba loves to go there and do experiments. Most of them his big brother knows of.  
But he’s newest one Seto had no knowledge of and Mokuba wanted to keep that way for now. It was one that he was excited over.  
But Mokuba had no way of knowing what this experiment would cause for him and Seto shortly in their lives. He had no idea the trouble and happiness it would bring them. And even if he had known he would have gone throw with it anyways.

 

A/N This is the first chapter to a story that XOXOserenityXOXO asked me to do for her. I hope you like it.  
For all those reading my Harry Potter story I am still working on it. That one is coming to an end soon but I will still be writing and post until it does.  
I hope you all like this one and see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	2. chapter 2

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 2  
It was now about a week later. Mokuba was back in his lab. He was sitting at his desk with his laptop open going over his notes.  
Mokuba was trying to find a way for gays to have children. Via male or female.  
True there are a lot of kids out there in a need of a good happy home. But sometimes orphanages wouldn’t let a gay couple adopt a child. Saying that a child needs both a mother and father to be happy. A male and a female.  
But that point became null and void when one thinks of all the singular parents out there. All the singular dads and moms that were doing a great job of raising their children by themselves. But orphanages still would not let gay couples adopt.  
So that is why Mokuba was trying to find a way for gays to have kids of their own.  
The first step was to look into all the stories of men giving birth that have been report so far. All hope with these stories was crushed with each one that Mokuba found.  
All of them were women that had a sex change. When they had it done they left their inner female reproductive system inside of them. That was how they were able to have kids.  
The next step was to see if could a sperm and sperm or and egg and egg to fuse together. But those always ended in failure.  
So going back to those that had sex change pregnancies Mokuba got an idea. Maybe all that was needed was for the inner working of a male to change into a female.  
The one to carry would still be a male on the outside but a female on the inside. A hermaphrodite if one wants to get literal about it.  
So that was where he was. Going over the different formulas to change just one part about a man. So far each one had a flaw in it. Had something wrong with it that made Mokuba trash it and start over. Each one seems to change the person to much. Change the male into a female.  
Mokuba let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and lean back in his chair. He had been working on this experiment for weeks now and was going nowhere. Normally he would just go to his brother for help.  
But he had a feeling that Seto wouldn’t like what he was doing. Wouldn’t like that he was messing with nature.  
So Mokuba would keep working on this by himself. With a growl he opens his eyes to look at the clock on his laptop. It showed that it was one in the afternoon. Just then his stomach gave a loud growl. Deciding lunch was a good idea he closed everything then got up and left.  
Mokuba was walking into Burger World when he heard a group of people talking. Looking over as he was in line he saw it was Yugi and his friends. Or as his big brother called them the geek squad. Mokuba smiled at the way they were sitting.  
They were sitting around the largest table there and in pairings. Starting with Yugi and going to his lift it was Atemu, Marik, Malik, Akifa, Ryou, Tristan and Duke. Then it was two that were single Tea and Joey with Joey being on Yugi’s right.   
Mokuba moved up as he placed his order and paid. Once he got it he walked over to them. “Hay guys.” He said with a smile.  
“Hay Mokuba.” Joey said making room for Mokuba. “What’s up?”  
“Not much. Just working in one of our labs.” Mokuba said as he sat down and start to eat a few of his fries.   
“You mean old money bags is making even his kid brother work for him and on a weekend?” Joey asked. He sounded shock by this.  
“No. He’s not making me.” Mokuba said with a chuckle. “I’m doing it of my own free will. In fact big brother doesn’t know anything about it.” The teen explain.  
“Are you sure that’s smart?” Tea asked.  
“Ya what if you need help?” Tristan added.  
Mokuba gave a shrug as he took a sip of his coke. “I’ll have to work it out. I’m stump right now but I’ll figure it out. I normal do.”  
Atemu then asked the important questions. “What are you working on and why don’t you want Kaiba to know?”  
Mokuba shook his head no. “I won’t tell anyone yet. It’s a secret but once I have all the bugs worked out I’ll let you all know. But I’ll tell big brother first.”  
“Are you scared to tell him?” Ryou then asked.  
“Why would he be scared to tell Kaiba? We all know how the dick head feels for Mokuba. He would do just about anything for the squirt.” Akifa asked giving his boyfriend an odd look.  
“I don’t know that’s why I ask. But I do know what it’s like to live in someone shadow and try to prove yourself.” Ryou said looking pointy at Akifa.  
Akifa just smiled at Ryou and gave him a kiss before stealing a few of Ryou’s fries. At first Ryou smiled before he realized what Akifa had done as the smile turned into a glare.  
This did cause the rest of the gang to laugh at them.  
“No I’m not scared. I’m more…concern about how Seto will react once he learns about it.” Mokuba said. One could tell that the youngest Kaiba was picking his words carefully.  
“Why?” Ryou asked.  
“It’s something he might not like. Look me and big brother have different interests. He is into games while mine is medical science.  
I also know that the game world especially Duel Monsters made Kaiba Corporation what it is today. But I think there are other places we should expand to and explore.” Mokuba explain with a smile.   
Mokuba stayed with the gang for a bout another hour. They talked about anything and everything. They talked about all the adventures they had. They also talked about how at the end of it all Atemu wished to stay with Yugi and he was granted a body of his own.  
Malik talked about how he went through he’s sister’s Egyptian stuff and found a spell that brought he’s and Ryou’s darks back. When they were brought back they were given their own bodies as well.  
Mokuba laugh at the way Atemu groan at this tell. Saying that he really wished Malik had not. That the world was a peace place without them.  
This caused Akifa and Marik to growl and start a fight with one time powerful pharaoh. It was only their loves that stop them from throwing fist at each other.  
“You know that those three wouldn’t know what to do if any of them weren’t around.” Joey said to Mokuba as said teen was a laughing and nodding.  
It was now around three in the afternoon. Mokuba was back at his lab typing away at his laptop. He stopped to stare at his notes when the answer he was looking for seem to hit him like a ton of bricks.  
Typing it all up before he got up and walked over to were all his stuff was including some lab mice he went to work. The smile on his lips never left as he kept on going.  
Once done he took out one of his male mice and gave him a shot. He then placed him back in his own cage as he stood back and watch.   
When nothing seem to happen Mokuba let out a yawn as he figure it would take time. Looking at his watch he’s eyes widen as he saw how late it was. It was going on seven that evening. Gather he’s stuff and laptop he rushed outside.  
Once outside he saw the car plus he’s brother waiting for him inside of said car.   
“Sorry for making you wait big brother. Time got away from me.” Mokuba said as he was getting in and feeling guilty. Not once did he think it was just that his brother have to wait on him like Seto made him do. Nope he just felt guilty about it.  
“I didn’t wait long.” Was Seto short answer.  
“Oh good.” Mokuba said with a smile as the guilt vanished. But the smile dropped when he realize that he’s big brother was still working. He was still typing away on his laptop.  
One the ride back home Mokuba was watching his brother. Watching everything about him as he’s mind start to drifted again. When he saw Seto watching him Mokuba quickly turned and looked out the window. He was also silently cursing himself for the blush on his checks. He was just happy that Seto was do busy with work to say anything about.

November 16th  
I think I’ve finally made a breakthrough in my latest experiment. After weeks of working and getting nowhere I think I finally did it. I’ll have to wait and see how the male mouse I used is doing in the morning. If he is doing well then I’ll use myself to see how it works for humans.  
If this works then I’ll be one step closer to my dream. The only think truly stopping me is my big brother and my fear to tell him how I feel. Maybe this will help me. But at the same time I feel like it will never happen. That I’ll never have that family that I want with Seto.  
Mokuba just closed his journal before putting it away and going to sleep.  
That night Mokuba’s dreams were filled with babies and a happy life with the one he’s heart truly wants.

A/N there is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.  
As far as Yugi and friends this is how I’ve always seen them interact with each other after everything was said and done with. I hope they were in character for you all. They will be making cameos every so often but this story is about Mokuba and Seto.  
Also I’m going with the name Akifa for Ryou’s dark aka Bakura. I know that in the anime/manga that is not his name. But I’m going with the name that many use in fan fiction for he’s name. It’s the same for Ishtar’s dark. The light is Malik and the dark is Marik. I hope that did not confuse anyone.  
I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	3. chapter 3

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 3  
It was now two weeks later. When Mokuba had gone to the lab the next day he found that the mouse was dying.  
The mouse had been in a lot of pain, making a lot of noise until it just stop. The pain had been too much for the small furry guy and he had died.  
Mokuba had seen it as a win and a loss. A win because it had worked. A loss because it caused the mouse to die.  
So Mokuba went back over his notes. He was trying to found a way for it to work but wouldn’t cause any pain or very little pain.  
Once he found a way he tested it on another mouse. This time it was a complete success. The mouse was still alive a week later.  
Mokuba had run a bunch of test to make sure the new hermaphrodite mouse named Yuki was healthy. He also took notes over the course of that week.  
He named the mouse Yuki because of what it means. It means either snow or being lucky. And the mouse was lucky to still be alive the name fit.  
He notices that there was now another opening but the Yuki still acted like a male. Things like peeing with its penis instead of its new vagina. He also noticed that the other male mice would move to the side of the caged that Yuki’s cage was next to. But only when Yuki went into heat. Any other time the other mice would show no interest in Yuki.  
Mokuba had also noticed that during these heats Yuki would want to pick a male to mate with. It would seem that the female part would overrule the male part during these times.  
Mokuba had run a few tests that showed that the inners working were all female now. It looked like Yuki could conceive and carry a litter of baby mice to full term.  
So that lead to the next part of the experiment. Could Yuki really have babies? That is what Mokuba was waiting to see. He let a few male mice in the same cage as Yuki.  
After doing this he left. He really didn’t want to watch two mice go at it. He would chick on Yuki as soon as he got to the labs the next day.  
November 30  
Today was another good day at the lab. Yuki is still alive and going strong. I’m starting the next part. To see if Yuki can get pregnant and give birth. I sure do hope so.  
When he was dong writing in his journal Mokuba put it way before going to sleep. Not knowing of the nightmare he was about to have.  
Mokuba blinked as he standing in front of Seto’s desk. He wasn’t sure how he got there. The last thing he remembers was going to sleep. He also remembers it being dark but looking out of the large windows behind his brother he could tell that it was at least noon. If not later.  
Seto was sitting at his desk in his office that he had at their mansion. He was typing away on his laptop.  
Mokuba slowly moved around the desk as he started to talk. “Big brother I need to talk to you.” Mokuba said. He was very nervous but he would tell Seto the truth.  
Seto looked up at this but said nothing. He was waiting for Mokuba to continue.  
“I have a confession to make. The reason I’ve been watching you is because I love you. And its not just a brotherly love but a love one feels for their lover.” Mokuba said now standing next to his brother.  
Seto’s chair was now turned so the two brothers were facing each other. Seto kept sitting there saying nothing just watching him. He’s face and eyes were empty of any emotion. Mokuba figured he was trying to figure out what Mokuba meant by his words.  
So putting the saying ‘Actions speak louder than words’ into action Mokuba lean over and kissed Seto. At first it seems like Seto may not respond or push Mokuba away. But he then felt his brother start to kiss him back.  
For the young one this was heaven. He told his brother how he felt, kissed him and was being kissed back.  
But then his heaven turned into hell. Mokuba let his tongue dart out and lick Seto’s lips, asking for entrance.  
That’s when Seto pushed Mokuba away and wipe his mouth. He’s sapphire blue eyes narrowed as a dangerous look filled them.  
“What the fuck doing you think you’re doing?” Seto demand of him.  
“I…it’s just…” Mokuba said stumbling over his words.  
“Why do you think I would want to kiss a gross freak like you? A freak that is in love with their own brother.” Seto growled out. He then stood up, pushing his chair out of the way, and turned his back on Mokuba as he started to walk away from him.  
Seto did stop at his door. Resting a hand on the knob he spoke up. “I don’t even want you as my brother anymore.” With those words he opens the door and walked out.  
Mokuba stood there with shock and hurt in his blue-grey eyes. A few seconds later he was running after Seto. He was even screaming his brother’s name hoping he would stop and listen to him.  
As Mokuba ran after Seto said man seems to get further and further away. Soon there was nothing but endless darkness all around them as Mokuba kept running and screaming.  
“SETO!” Mokuba yelled as he’s eyes open. When they did he saw his brother leaning over him and shaking him. “Seto?” Mokuba then asked softly.  
“You ok Mokie?” Seto asked using his nickname for Mokuba. Something he had not done in a long time.  
“Ya I think so.” Mokuba said realizing it had been a nightmare.  
“Are you sure? I heard you screaming my name. When I came in here I could tell you where having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up.” Seto explained.  
Mokuba just laid there for a few moments before he flung himself at Seto. He wrapped his arms around Seto as he burred his head into Seto’s chest.  
Seto sat there stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around Mokuba. “What was it about?” Seto then asked after few moments. He could feel when his brother stiffens some in his arms.  
“Pegasus.” Mokuba said. He kept his face burred in his brother’s chest. He didn’t want to see that he was lying.  
“Pegasus?” Seto asked. “That was years ago. I thought you were over that.” Seto said.  
Mokuba knew that his brother didn’t believe him. But that nightmare had reinforced his fear. But he had to tell his brother something.   
“It was a nightmare about you leaving me.” Mokuba said telling him only half of it.  
“After everything we have been threw do you think I would leave you?” Seto asked him.  
“No.” Mokuba said but did not want to let his brother go. He was still scared that if Seto left he would not come back. “Stay with me? At least until I’m a sleep.” Mokuba then asked.  
Now normally Seto would have said no. That Mokuba was to old for that. But there was something in the way Mokuba was acting that made Seto say yes.   
Soon they were both under the covers with Mokuba snuggled next to Seto. Once again Seto noticed Mokuba staring at him. “What?” he demands of his baby brother.  
Mokuba looked away as he was glad it was still dark and his brother could not see him blushing. “It’s nothing. Goodnight big brother.” Mokuba said as he just snuggled closer and closed his eyes.  
Seto laid there for a few moments as he could feel Mokuba asleep next to him. He knew there was more going on and was determine to found what it was.  
“Looks like I might have to talk part of the geek squad again. I just hope the mutt can keep from barking to much and to loud.” Seto said softly to himself before he allowed himself to get some sleep.

A/N There is the next chapter.   
I hope you all liked it and I will see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	4. chapter 4

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 4  
The next day when Mokuba woke up he was still snuggled close to his big brother. At first he was confused as to why he was snuggled with his brother and why Seto was in his bed. Then the memories came flooding back to him. He remembers the nightmare and waking up to Seto shaking him. He remembers asking Seto to say and snuggling close to him.  
Mokuba then smiled softly as he snuggled even closer to his big brother. This is what he wanted. Mokuba wanted to wake up in Seto’s arms every morning. So he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.  
But all good things must come to an end and so did this. “I know you are a wake Mokuba.” Seto said before getting up. “Ten minutes before breakfast then school.”  
“Yes big brother.” Mokuba said as he sat up with a sigh. He really wanted to stay in bed with Seto a bit longer.  
Ten minutes later Mokuba was showed, dressed, stuff gather and downstairs eating breakfast. Seto was also dressed and ready. They were about half way through their meal when Seto’s cell went off.  
Mokuba just let out another sigh as Seto answer it. It was work as it always was.  
Mokuba ate some more as he watch. Seto then got up and headed for the door. Mokuba looked back at Seto’s plate to see it was only half empty. Seto seem not able to finish a meal without work calling him away.  
Shaking his head Mokuba finished before walking out to car waiting for him. Seto had already left driving himself to work.  
Once at school and it start Mokuba was able to forget about Seto like he normally did. But after school instead of going to the lab or hanging out with friends he went to the Game shop.  
When he walked in he saw Yugi behind the counter talking to Ryou. He saw the two lights sigh as arguing could be heard coming from the back room. It was soon followed by some crashing.  
Yugi snapped his head to look behind him before letting out a growl. “I’m going to kill them both if they broke anything.” Yugi growled out before going into the back room.  
Ryou just shook his head before he smiled at Mokuba. “Hay Mokuba, what’s up?” He asked.  
Mokuba looked at Ryou for a moment before speaking. “Atemu and Akifa going at it again?” he asked.  
“Yes. Those two never seem to get along. It even seems those two will go out of their way to fight.” Rou said shaking his head again.  
Mokuba shook his own head before he spoke. “How did you tell Akifa you loved him?” Mokuba asked.  
Ryou stood there for a moment blinking his doe brown eyes. “Excuse me?” He asked.  
“You did tell him first right?” Mokuba asked. “Or did Akifa say it first?”  
“No I did but only after I knew how he felt about me.” Ryou try to explain.  
“What?” Mokuba asked confused.  
“As a Hikari, a light, I share a link with my Yami, my dark. I can feel what he feels and if we are close enough I can read his thoughts when he lets me.  
See for a while I didn’t know how Akifa felt for me but I knew that I had fallen for him. I thought he saw me as nothing but a weak host, someone he had to depend on to live. But it wasn’t until after all the Yamis got their own bodies did I learn how he felt.  
When he got he’s own body I was confused when he stayed around me. True I was happy that he did because by this point I was deeply in love with him. And yes I would question him about staying around me. He always got angry and storm away.  
Then one day I got slammed by how much he loves me. Akifa and Atemu were fighting and for some reason it caused him to confuse his love and open the link to let me know. I never did find out what happen that day and he won’t tell me. He gets embarrassed about it. It’s really cute.” Ryou said smiling at Mokuba. “And that’s when I not only told but showed him that I love him.”   
Mokuba smiled at Ryou but then let out a sigh. “I don’t share the same kind of link you two do with ……” Mokuba started to say as he slammed his hands over he’s mouth. He couldn’t believe he almost told Ryou that it was he’s own big brother.  
“With who?” Ryou asked.  
At first Mokuba just shook his head no but after a few moments removed he’s hands. “It’s just someone I love.” He then said.  
Ryou stood there watching the youngest Kaiba brother for a moment. He then looked up with narrowed eyes at the back room.  
“That’s not fair!” Akifa then yelled before he came storming out.  
“You help make the mess you can help clean it up.” Ryou said crossing his arms.  
But the stupid Pharaoh…”Akifa start to say.  
“I don’t care. Go or I will go through with me promise to you.” Ryou said interrupting him.  
Akifa said nothing as he turned and went back in there.  
Ryou then turned, looked at Mokuba with a smile, dropping his arms as he spoke again. “Have you told this person how you feel?”  
Mokuba blinked at the white haired young man’s mood swing but said nothing about it. “No.” was all Mokuba said.  
“Why not?” Ryou then asked.  
“I’m scared to plus he may not believe a kid like me.” Mokuba answered truthfully.  
“A kid like you?” Ryou asked sounding confused.  
“Ya. He’s way old then me so he may not believe me. On top of that I don’t even know if he is gay or not. I mean I haven’t seen him date anyone male or female.” Mokuba said feeling somewhat depressed now and confused. He was confused because of the last part he said was true. He hadn’t seen Seto really go on any dates so he did not know what gender he liked.  
“How do you know you love him?” Yugi then asked.  
The two turned and looked at the small duelist. “I overheard part of the conversion and was able to figure out the rest.” Yugi said with a shrug.  
“I just do.” Mokuba said answering Yugi’s question.  
“Have you ever been on a date before Mokuba?” Yugi then asked him.  
When Mokuba shook his head no Yugi went on. “My advice is to date around. Find someone closer to your age and see if you start to develop feelings for them.” Yugi said with a smile.  
“But I don’t want anyone else. I just want…him.” Mokuba said catching himself in time.  
“I think what you are feeling is a crush. A deep crush but a crush none the less.” Holding he’s hands up to stop Mokuba from speaking Yugi went on. “Hear me out. You have never been on a date. So you really don’t know what you are feeling. It might be love or it might just be a crush.  
That is why I say you should date. Date a classmate or a friend. Also don’t limit yourself to just guys. Date girls as well. You are at the age when most are experimenting to find out who they really are.  
If you found someone you feel even stronger feelings for you’ll it is just a crush you feeling now. If not then you know you are feeling love.  
But really try at this. Don’t stop after one or two dates. Give it a few months or maybe even a year.” Yugi said.  
Mokuba stood there as he thought about it then gave a slow nod. “I’ll do it.” Mokuba said.  
Just then a very dirty Atemu and Akifa came out from the back still fighting.  
“It’s still your fault.” Akifa said with his rustic red eyes narrowed.  
“How is you being whipped my fault?” Atemu demanded to know as he’s own crimson red eyes were narrowed.  
“I’m not whipped!” Akifa growled out looking like he wanted to attack the ex-pharaoh.  
At that moment Ryou walked in between the two of them as he took Akifa’s hand. “You know if we go home right now I can help you clean up.” Ryou said as he smiled a sweet smile at him.  
Akifa’s rustic red eyes filled with lust and want at those words. And if one looked closely enough one could see the love the ex-thief king had for Ryou. With a nod Akifa was lead out by Ryou.  
“Not whipped my ass.” Atemu said as he started to chuckle.  
“Atemu!” Yugi said with a dangerous tone to his voice. Yugi also had he’s own amethyst colored eyes narrowed.  
At the tone of his light’s voice Atemu started to feel guilty. “Yugi I’m sorry but it’s so funny.” He tries to explain.  
Yugi just narrowed his eyes a bit more as he then turned and started to head back into the back room. This caused Atemu’s eyes to widen a bit as he followed him trying to get Yugi to forgive him.  
Mokuba started to laugh as he walked out of the Game shop. It was really funny to watch how the Yamis would all but trip over themselves to please their Hikaris.  
Slowly walking home Mokuba really thought about Yugi had said. The King of Games was right. How did he know what he felt for his big brother was love?  
Then there was the dream he had last night. He was in no hurry to have that come true. So he would put what Yugi said into action.  
December 1  
Last night I had the worst nightmare to date. In the dream I told Seto how I felt. At first everything was going great he was even kissing me back but then he pushed me way. He rejected me and walked away. I started to run after him screaming for him to wait and let me explain.  
I must have been screaming out loud because the next thing I knew I was being shook awake and Seto leaning over me. But the nightmare turned into a blessing because I was able to get Seto lay down with me and sleep the rest of the night snuggled close. I can’t believe it!  
I also went by the Game shop. I went there to talk to Yugi but the Bakuras were there.  
As always the two Yamis got into a fight but it was funny how easy it was for Yugi and Ryou to control them. All three Yamis are so whipped by their Hikaris and don’t even know it.  
But I was able to talk to both Yugi and Ryou. They gave some advice and got me thinking.   
Ryou asked why don’t I tell Seto but Yugi asked how do I know I’m in love. Yugi said I should date others to see if what I really feel is love. I’m going to do that. By this time next year I’ll know if what I feel for big brother is really a crush or love.  
Mokuba closed his journal, put it away and went to bed. He was going to start looking else for dates but that did not mean that he couldn’t still look at his brother.  
After all he lived with the guy so it would next to impossible not to look at him. And look he would.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like how I played Yugi, Atemu, Akifa and Ryou. This is how I see them after everything is said and done. And yes I think that once Akifa stopped being a dick to Ryou that the two would fall for each other and that Ryou would have some control over him. I think all the lights would have some control over their darks. And yes I will be putting Marik and Malik in this story at some point since those two are my two favorites.  
Like I said I hope you all liked this and I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	5. chapter 5

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 5  
It was two months later. Yuki seem to be doing well. It was able to get pregnant and give birth. But there was a surprise with one of the babies. The baby mouse also known a pinkie was born an it. It had both parts.  
Mokuba had been shock by this finding but was ok with it. He knew the next step was to test it on a human but that part was to be put on hold. At least for a short while. Well he hoped it would be for only a short while.  
The reason it was put on hold was because he was taking Yugi’s advice to heart. He was going to start dating. And he had decided to start with girls.   
He had dated a few girls the first few days and felt nothing for them. He even tried dating a girl for a week.  
She was a female classmate named Sona. She had long dark hair that fell to the middle of her back. She also had dark brown eyes and had soft olive skin. She was very pretty.  
But after a few days Mokuba realized she was what some would call a high maintenance girl. Always needing something and demanding that Mokuba buy it for her. She also would latch onto Mokuba when she saw him and tell him what he should be wearing or doing. She even put down some of his friends. And if she thought Mokuba was looking at other girls she would go to a fit of rage. Mokuba got rid of her after a week and realized them and there girls were not for him.  
He had dated a few guys he’s own age but they never lasted longer than a day or two. Not until he meet Kenji.  
Kenji was a guy that was two years older than Mokuba making him sixteen. He was tall around six feet with soft brown hair that fell to chin length. He had blue eyes the same color as the ocean on a calm, clear summer day. He’s skin was a sun kiss tan and had deep voice.  
He also came from the same upper class that the Kaibas came from. It was really the only thing Seto seem to like about Kenji.  
Mokuba also loved the fact that he can drive and had he’s own car. It was sweet sports car. Mokuba didn’t know what make, molded or year it was as he knew next to nothing about cars. All he knew was it was cherry red with black sitting. It was decked out with all the latest gears and had one hell of sound system.  
At the moment Mokuba was walking out of school as he saw he’s boyfriend waiting for him at the gates. He was leaning against he’s car. Mokuba smile as he walked up to him, wrapped his arms around Kenji’s neck and lean up for a soft kiss. It was a short sweet kiss that was ruins the moment he heard a few whistles and cat calls.  
Looking to his right he saw Akifa, Marik and Malik. Three people he did not want to see at the moment.  
“Ah look Marik, little Mokie is growing up on us.” Akifa said with a grin.  
Mokuba let out a sigh as he lowered his arms as he turned and looked at the three. “What do you guys want?” He asked.  
“Why do you think we want anything?” Marik said try to sound and look innocent.   
“You three always want something. Also don’t try to act innocent Marik it doesn’t work for you.” Mokuba answered the slightly insane dark.  
“He has you there Marik.” Malik said as he wrapped his arm around he’s dark’s waist.  
“So what do you guys want?” Mokuba then asked again.  
The three look at each other before looking back at Mokuba. All three were grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
“Well it’s not much.” Malik started to say.  
“Not much at all. Well at least not to someone like you.” Marik added on.  
“No.” Mokuba said shaking his head.  
“What do you mean no?” Marik said looking and sounding upset. He really thought that the small Kaiba would have played along.  
“I don’t know what you three wanted and even if I did know my answer would still be no.” Mokuba said turning away from them. “Come on Kenji let’s go.”  
“Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship.” Akifa said as the three started to laugh.  
Mokuba saw the way Kenji stop walking and turn to look at the three. This was one of Kenji’s flaws. He didn’t like to look weak or seen as the sub in a relationship. That and there was he’s temper.  
“Kenji just ignore him. It’s just Akifa being he’s normal asshole self.” Mokuba said hoping he’s boyfriend would listen to him.  
“That’s right Kenji. Listen to your master.” Akifa said in a mocking tone. The other two were grinning and laughing.  
Mokuba groan as he could tell that Kenji was taking the bate.  
Said teen watched the three as he’s eyes narrowed and darken to the color of the ocean during a storm. Mokuba could tell that Kenji was very upset.  
“Let’s get one thing straight. He is not my master.” Kenji growled out.  
“Oh?” Marik asked while still grinning. “From where we are standing it looks like it.”  
Kenji let out a growl as he looked like he was going to attack them. Mokuba tried to get him into the car but Kenji just wouldn’t listen.  
Mokuba then watched as his boyfriend closed he’s eyes and took a deep breath. Yes Kenji would attack but physical.   
Opening his blue eyes he smiled at the three laughing moans. “It may seem like that but only because I know how to treat my boyfriend. Unlike you two.” Kenji said looking at Akifa and Marik.  
“I’ve heard how you treat the two you call your lights. How you would force them to do things they did not want to and how you use to abuse them.” Kenji said with a shake of his head. “Sad that you think they love you and that’s why they are with you.”  
“I do love Marik.” Malik said with a growl. All three were no longer laughing and Marik and Akifa had a look of murder in their eyes.  
The tall sixteen year old laugh as he looked at Malik. “Do you really? Are you telling me that there isn’t a small part of you that’s still scared of Marik? That part no matter how small doesn’t still talk to you and remind you what he use to do? That it reminds you of what he might do if you try to leave him?” Kenji asked him.  
“You better get your boy toy out of here Mokuba.” Akifa said to Mokuba but watching Kenji. He’s rustic red eyes were narrowed and his fist were clinched at his sides. It was the only chance for Kenji to live after attacking Malik and Ryou like it just did. Akifa knew that Marik wanted to kill the teen as much as he did.  
“Kenji please get in the car.” Mokuba said. He knew the danger Kenji was in and just hoped he would listen this time. “Please.” He said again when it looked like Kenji wouldn’t move. But after a few moments Kenji did.  
Once they were on their way Mokuba turned and glared at Kenji. “Do you have any idea of how dangerous those two are? One does not handle those two like that unless they wish to die.”  
“They were picking on you?” Kenji try to reason what he had done and said as they came to red light.  
“No they hurt your pride.” Mokuba said still glaring. “You should have just walk away.”  
“They wanted something from you and wouldn’t leave when you said no.” Kenji stated as the light turned green and they started down the street again.  
“More then likely it was something to pull a prank on my brother with. Its their favorite pass time when they are board.” Mokuba said with a sigh.  
Mokuba saw the look on Kenji’s face. It was one that said he didn’t believe Mokuba but he would leave it alone.  
Feb 2  
I and Kenji had our first fight today. All because of Akifa, Marik and Malik. Those two can drive anyone insane. I’m not sure how Ryou deals with those three idiots all the time. But I guess all couples fight from time to time.  
But I am glad I took Yugi’s advise and started to date. It would seem all I had for Seto was a silly crush.   
Mokuba smiled as he put his jounal away and went to bed. He never knew what would happen in the next few days to make him rethink that last line he just wrote.

A/n There is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to get this one out. Real life got in the way again. But I am post two to three more after this one to make up for not being able to. I hope you all like this one and see you with the next one.  
puffin


	6. Chapter 6

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 6  
Seto was sitting in his chair staring at his laptop but not seeing it. He then turned around in his chair and looked out the tall floor to ceiling windows.   
Getting up he walked over to the windows and looked out over the city he all but owned. He watched as the people of his city rushed about going in and out of stores. Some were going to work while some getting off and going home. Some were on lunch breaks and meeting up with friends. He could even tell that school was out for the day as he saw them leave the school buildings. They all looked like little ants to him with him being the queen ant. Well king ant.  
Seto’s sapphire eyes then zoned in on Mokuba and he’s newest boyfriend Kenji going into a store.  
Seto did not like Kenji Johnson at all. He wished that Mokuba would date someone else.  
Yes Kenji came from the same upper class that the Kaibas came from. But that was the only good thing about the sixteen year old teen.  
Kenji’s father, Mr. Thomas Johnson was an American that was a true rage to riches story. Kind of like Seto was. The man worked hard to make a name for him.  
But Mr. Johnson was more about the medical field. Making great advances in the field and help come up with a few cures. While Seto was all about the gaming world. Always coming up with the next biggest, hottest toy on the market.  
Then there was Kenji’s mother. Mrs. Emiko Johnson. She was a Japanese woman who had gone to the States one summer. That’s where she met Thomas Johnson.  
Emiko came from a middle class family and had to work for part of her life. She knew what it was like to not have everything handed to you and what it was like to have to work for it. It was something she was trying to teach her son but from what Seto saw it wasn’t going so well.  
As for Kenji himself there was a lot that Seto did not like about the teen.   
There was the fact he was two years older than Mokuba and had his own car. He was always pulling up to pick Mokuba up. But instead of getting out the car and knocking he would honk his horn to let Mokuba know he was there. As if the sound of his radio wasn’t a clue. The teen also would drop Mokuba back home just moments before it was to late.  
There was also he’s attitude. He didn’t seem to care about anyone or anything but himself. Wanting to go to places he wanted to or do things he wanted to do. Seto didn’t know if the guy had ever asked Mokuba one time what he, Mokuba wanted to do. It was always Kenji’s choice.  
Then there was he’s record. It wasn’t much of one. He just stole a car and took it for a joyride. Nothing came of it. Let off with a warning. There were drugs. It wasn’t anything hard but he was caught with some on him.  
Yes Seto did not like this teen. But no matter what Seto did or say Mokuba would not dump the guy.  
Turning from the window Seto closed his laptop before placing it in his briefcase and walked out of his office. He didn’t get in his car that he drove he needed the walk. But he did have one place he was going to. The Game Shop that the Mutous owned.   
Once there he walked in to see Yugi and Atemu the only two in the store at the time. That what he wanted. He walked up to the counter where the two were standing and talking. Not caring if he interrupted them or not he spoke. “What did you tell my brother?” He demanded of the two.  
Seto saw they stared at him with confusion in their eyes until the taller of the two tri-colored hair men spoke. “What are you talking about Kaiba?”  
“I want to know why you told him to date that Johnson kid.” Kaiba said as he watched the two.  
Yugi blinked his eyes before they widen some. “I think I know what you talking about.” Yugi said before he told him about the conversion he, Ryou and Mokuba had about two months ago.  
“You told him to date?” Seto asked as he’s eyes narrowed some.  
“He said he was in love with some much older than him. Would you rather him go after that guy or date someone closer to his age?” Yugi then asked Seto.  
Seto said nothing to that as he turned and started to head out. He stopped with his hand resting on the handle. “Next time Mokuba comes to you for advice don’t.” Seto said before he walked out.  
It was now later that same day. Mokuba was home for dinner and all he wanted to talk about was Kenji.  
Seto was trying not to yell but he could only takes so much. So when Mokuba keep going Seto slammed his fork down. This did cause Mokuba to stop talking and look at him. “Mokuba you know how I feel about him. I want you to dump him.” Seto said with a glare at Mokuba.  
Mokuba just glared right back. “No, I like him. And I will not dump him just because you don’t like Kenji.” Mokuba said before getting up and leaving.  
Seto just sat there as he let out a sigh. Somewhere deep down Seto knew this was the start of his baby brother growing up. That it was going to be an uphill battle raising him through his teen years. That there will be more and more fights to come. It was something he was not looking forward to. And if he was truthful with himself he was not ready for it all.

A/N There is the next chapter I hope you all liked it and I’ll see you with the next one.  
puffin


	7. chapter 7

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 7  
Mokuba let out a sigh. It had been two days since his fight with Seto and he hated it. But he would not tell his big brother that he was sorry. Besides Seto had no right telling him whom he could and could not date. If Mokuba wanted to date Kenji then he would.  
Right now Mokuba was at school walking to his next class. He was walking with his best friend but wasn’t really listening to her. He then blinked when he saw a hand in front of his face. Looking to his left he gave a small smile. “Sorry. What did you say?” He asked.  
His friend Riko let out a sigh. Riko was a few inches taller than Mokuba. She had short jet black hair with green eyes. Her skin was a soft pale color. Over all she was cute looking and a great friend to Mokuba.  
“You were thinking about the fight you had with Seto.” She stated while watching him.  
“Ya. But I refuse to say I’m sorry when I’m not.” Mokuba said as they walked into their next class.  
“And you shouldn’t.” Riko said agreeing with him.  
“You agree?” Mokuba asked shocked.  
Normally she was the one who told Mokuba was wrong and should apologize to Seto. So to hear her agree with Mokuba was a shock.  
“Yes. He was wrong. You said he even did background check just after one date. He should let you decide who to date and trust your judgment.” Riko said with a nod.  
“He should and normal he does.” Mokuba said as he sat at his desk and her at hers. Her desk was right next to Mokuba on his right side.  
“But not this time. He just needs to learn you are growing up. It’s not like you will ever need him again or he’s doing this to make sure you are safe.” She said with a smirk.  
Mokuba blink as he realized where she was going with this. “Your right. I will and maybe I should have listened to Seto. But I really like Kenji. I just wish Seto would give him a chance. Get to know him.” Mokuba said with a sigh.  
“Have him over for dinner one night.” Riko said. “Have him meet the parents or in your case meet the big over protective brother that could have him killed.” She said with a grin.  
Mokuba just rolled his eyes but gave a nod as class started.  
Mokuba was able to set the dinner up between the three of them. It was that Friday night.  
Everything seemed to go smoothly. Seto came home on time with Kenji showing up ten minutes later.  
For dinner the cook had out done herself that night. The started out with a salad followed by a pot roast with all the fixings. For dessert they had a simple chocolate cake.  
Mokuba was happy at how well everyone was behaving. Until after dinner when they were relaxing in the living room. Seto had watch them before he spoke.  
“I’m sure Mokuba told you I looked into your past. Found your record. I am making sure to know all about you to try and keep Mokuba safe and happy.” Seto start to say. He was sitting in his chair with one leg cross over the other and both hands resting on the arm rest. On the table to his right was a glass of wine waiting for him. He gave a small grin as he went on to speak.  
“I also looked into your family. Your dad has a worked hard to make a name for himself. But your mother, well she has a very interesting past. Made for great read.” Seto said.   
Mokuba knew that Seto viewed the world like a huge chess game. He was always three moves ahead of anyone and always seemed to know where to move if one try to block him. Seto always seem to be checkmating everyone.  
And that is what he was trying to do here. Checkmating them. Getting one to dump the other.  
This was pissing Mokuba off. He also felt how Kenji stiffens next to him when Seto talked about his mother.  
“Checking me out I get, sir. But you had no right checking out my family.” Kenji said trying to hold his temper in check.  
“Making sure you come from a good home. Sure your mother is trying to teach you good morals after all she should know all about them.” Seto said with a smirk as he picked up his glass and took a sip.  
Mokuba turned and looked at Kenji as he stood up. “My mother’s past has nothing to do with me and Mokuba dating, sir. She is a good woman and a great mother.” Kenji said as he starting to shake with anger.  
Seto just raised an eyebrow at this as he took another sip before putting the glass down. “Oh? I mean I understand why your father started to see her. After all she was able to show him a great time while they were in the States.”   
Mokuba couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his own brother. “Seto!” He yelled as he stood up as well.   
Seto just looked at the two for a moment or two before he spoke to Mokuba. “Like I said I want to make sure the guy you are dating comes from a good home.” He said before turning back to Kenji.  
At this point Kenji was starting to see red as he turned to Mokuba “I’ll see you later Mokuba.” He said before he walked out of the house.  
Mokuba stood there as he said nothing before he left the room. He was way to upset to say anything to his brother at the moment.  
Later that night Mokuba was still upset when he went storming into Seto’s room. He was going to give him a piece of his mind when he walked into the room. But all anger left Mokuba the moment he walked into the room. In fact all emotions and words flew out the door.  
Standing there was a half-naked Seto. The only thing he had on was a towel around his waist. Mokuba’s eyes followed a drop of water until it disappeared into the towel.  
Mokuba snapped his eyes back to Seto’s face when he heard him call his name. He saw the confused look in his brother’s eyes as he then shook his head.  
“I…um…I…” was all Mokuba got out before he turned and ran out of Seto’s room. He ran to his room and slammed his door.  
He stood there blushing and panting when he realized he had another problem. He’s pants were getting to tight again. It was something he hadn’t had to deal with in a while.  
Giving a groan he tried to will it away. He was going to start hating cold showers all over again.  
February 7  
Tonight started out great. The dinner was great but afterwards was a disaster. Seto had to open his mouth and may have ruined my relationship with Kenji.  
While I am mad about that part of me might be ok with it. It would seem my feelings for Seto are back. This time they seem stronger than ever.  
I saw him half naked. All he had on was a towel. I wouldn’t have mind it if the towel was gone.  
Ugg! What’s wrong with me? I’m so confused. I thought my feelings for Seto were gone but now they are back. Is it just a crush? I’m I just lusting after him? Or do I really love Seto? I wish I really knew.  
Mokuba just laid his pen down as he closed his eyes as he covers his face with his hands for a moment. He lowered them as he looked at the last line he wrote. “Do I really love my big brother?” He asked himself out loud knowing that no one would answer him back.  
He then closed his journal before hiding it and started to get ready for bed. 

 

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and I will see you with the next chapter.  
puffin


	8. Chapter 8

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 8  
It was the next morning a Saturday. Mokuba and Seto were having breakfast but it was uncomfortable for Mokuba. Between the fight and Mokuba’s reawaking emotion for Seto it was no wonder it was uncomfortable for the young Kaiba.  
At first no one said anything. The only sound was the silverware being used. Seto finally seem to have enough.  
“Mokuba look I…” he start to say but was interrupted by Mokuba.  
“Look I’m sorry I walked into your room last night. I swear it won’t happen again.” Mokuba said. He was a bit embarrassed by this.  
“Its ok Mokuba. Yes you should have knock before walking in my room. But its not like you haven’t seen me naked before and I have seen you naked as well.” Seto said.  
At that last part Mokuba started to chock on his juice. He had taken a drink to help wet his suddenly dry mouth to only chock. “When?” Mokuba asked looking up at Seto.  
“When?” Seto asked confused.  
“When have you seen me naked?” Mokuba asked as he reaches for his drink again.  
“All the time.” Seto answered. This caused Mokuba to chock again but this time wasn’t able to breathe right away.  
Worried for his brother Seto got up to try and help him. But the moment Seto laid a hand on Mokuba said teen jumped up. “What’s going on with you Mokuba?” he demanded to know.  
“Nothing. Got school bye.” The now able to talk teen said before rushing out of the room.  
Seto sat there for a moment beyond confused. Mokuba didn’t have school it was Saturday. Normal Mokuba would know these things and he was back to acting weird again.   
Figuring he may never understand his brother Seto finished up before going into the office that morning.  
Mokuba did the same thing. He spends the day at the lab. Yuki was still going great and so were its babies. The pinkies were growing up and there was no side effect from being born from a hermaphrodite. The one born like Yuki was growing up just like other and just as strong.  
Mokuba was very happy with how all this was going. But wanted to make sure it wasn’t a fluke so found another male to test on. He hoped that this second test would go as well as the first one.  
Once done for the day Mokuba was on his way home when his phone went off, it was Kenji. The guy was dumping Mokuba saying he couldn’t date someone who had a brother like Seto. Mokuba had tried to change his mind but Kenji would not take him back.  
This left Mokuba feeling two different emotions over this. The first one was he was upset, pissed even. He lost Kenji because of Seto.  
The second emotion was happy. He was a fee man again. He could go after anyone he wanted. There was one huge question. Did he want anyone else or did he just want one person?  
As soon as he got home he ran up to his room and pulled out his journal.  
February 9  
Spent the day in the lab. Yuki and its pinkies are doing great. Even the one born like Yuki. I’m redoing the test to make sure it wasn’t a fluke before trying it on me.  
I and Kenji broke up. He dumped me because of Seto. I’m pissed and happy about this.  
Mokuba stopped writing when Riko popped up on his computer. Mokuba put his journal down as he walked over to his computer. “Hay Riko what’s up?”  
“Wanted to see how you were doing. You were at your lab all day. Did you even talk to Kenji?” she asked.  
It was a video chat and Mokuba could see she was eating a cake. More than likely her favorite angel food cake. Mokuba like them topped with whip cream and strawberries.  
“I’m retesting the same test.” Mokuba explain as he looked to his journal.   
“And Kenji?” she asked after another bite.  
“He dumped me.” Was all Mokuba said.  
He looked back over to see Riko put the fork down as she sighed. “Seto won didn’t he?” She asked.  
“Yes but…” he said not sure if he should tell her or not. After a few seconds decided it was ok for him to know the truth. Not the whole truth but part of it.  
“I’m of two emotions about it.” Mokuba said watching her. “Part of me is pissed off. Pissed at what he did and what it cost me.” Mokuba said with narrowed eyes.  
“As you should be.” Riko said with a nod. “You like Kenji. I mean really liked him.”  
Mokuba smiled at that last part. “You make it sound like we’re in grade school were one says they like like someone.” He said as she started chuckled as well as Mokuba.  
“But at the same time I’m happy about it. I’m a fee man now and go after someone I really like.” He said having a far off look in his blue-gray eyes.  
“You mean that mystery man of yours. The one you seem to love.” She stated. Other than Yugi and Ryou, Riko was the only person to know this. Just like Yugi and Ryou, Riko doesn’t know who it is.  
“Yes. I have also noticed something. I think the reason why I liked Kenji so much was because of the ways they are similar to each other. Both had brown hair, blue eyes, come from high class families, older than me, and their personalities are alike.” Mokuba said.  
“How so?” Riko asked as she finished her cake off.  
“To the outside world they seem cold and unfeeling. Doing what only they want and screw everyone else. But I know this not to be true.  
I know they are both warm caring guys. They both love their families and willing to do anything to protect them. One just has to get to know them.” Mokuba said with a smile.  
“You know if I didn’t know any better I would say this mystery man of your is Seto.” Riko said as she was looking away. She was putting her plate off to the said and grabbing a glass of milk.  
“My brother? Why would you think that?” Mokuba asked. He’s eyes widen and face pale at what she said. He knew Riko to be smart but not that smart.  
“You described your brother and you’ve always had this unhealthy obsession with him. If it was him I would say go for it.” Riko said with a smile.  
“But that incest.” Mokuba said still a bit scared she would figure it out. Scared he would lose his best friend but happy his voice wasn’t shaking or that he was stuttering.  
“True. The rest of the world might hate you and say its wrong but I could care less. I’m your best friend and whoever you fall in love with I don’t care as long as you’re happy and he treats you right.” She said looking back at him with a smile.  
“Thanks Riko you’re the best.” Was all Mokuba said before noticing the time. “I’ve got to go its getting late.”  
“Sure see you at my place around noon.” She said before signing off.  
Mokuba just put his computer on sleep before jumping off and going to bed.  
Outside his door Seto stood next to it. He was resting his back against the wall next to the door with his right foot up on the wall. He’s arms were crossed at his chest with his sapphire eyes narrowed some. He heard the whole conversation.  
Seto hadn’t showed up trying to overhear it. He had come to Mokuba’s room to talk to him but over it by mistake. But he was now happy he had.  
Pushing off the wall he slowly walked to his room. He had a lot to think about.

A/n There is the next chapter. I do have the next one ready to type up and post. It should be out shortly. I hope you all liked this one and see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	9. chapter9

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 9  
Seto had spent a week thing over what he had overheard. He wasn’t sure what to make of it or what to do about it.  
It did make other things add up. All the looks Mokuba sent his way. Why he got so upset seeing him naked or freak out at the simplest touch from him.  
It also explains Kenji and the few guys he went on dates with. They all looked like him in one way or another. They had brown hair or blue eyes. They all seem self-absorb or really caring. Ok that last one really wasn’t Seto. Well only to his brother.  
That was a nothing. They were brothers. He must be reading this wrong. If that was true then way was he standing outside the Game shop?  
Pushing the door open the little bell up him rang. It was so that Yugi would know when someone came in if he wasn’t in the room, like now.  
“Just a moment!” came Yugi’s voice from the back room.  
Seto could hear whispering coming from the back room and a minute later Yugi came walking out. He was fixing his clothes and his hair. Seto just raised an eye brow at this.  
“Oh hi Kaiba. What’s up?” Yugi asked once he realized who it was.  
“I came from some….advice.” Seto said. Both males know how much this was costing Seto to come here and ask for help.   
Yugi’s normally large eyes wide even more before he smiled. “Sure. I’ll help anyway I can.” The short duelist said. He was trying to contain his excitement as not to scare Seto away.  
Seto on his part just glared at Yugi even if it did no good. “Its Mokuba.” He said.  
Yugi became serious at hearing that. “What about him?” he asked.  
“I overheard him talking to one of his friends. He was talking about a guy much older than him. Has he said anything to you?” Seto asked.  
“You said if he came to me not help him.” Was Yugi’s answer.  
“Now you do as I say?” Seto asked. Of all his luck now would be when the small one listens to him.  
“No. Mokuba hasn’t come back since that day months ago. Do you still want me to butt out?” Yugi then asked with a smirk.  
Seto growled at the small one but said nothing. He could tell by the smirk Yugi was playing with him.  
Yugi would always be the one opponent worthy of Seto. He was the only one ever to be close to putting Seto into checkmate. Close but never has yet.  
“What else did you hear?” Yugi then asked.   
“Described what the guy looked like. Brown hair, blue eyes, older and a cold personality. He also said he was caring and protect of his family.” Seto said.  
“You know who that is describing Kaiba.” Yugi said with a sigh.  
“I was hoping it wasn’t.” Seto said. He was showing a side to Yugi that he rarely saw. A weak side that was in need of help.  
“He is. Mokuba is in love with you Kaiba.” Yugi said voicing what they were both thinking.  
Seto stood there for a moment or two with his closed. Opening his sapphire eyes he looked right at Yugi. “What do you think I should do?” Seto asked.  
“Confront Mokuba about this. Tell him how you feel about it.” Yugi said.  
“He might lie about it. Saying I'm making it all up.” Seto said trying to think how his baby brother might respond.  
“Yes but confront him will your proof. You do have more proof then just one conversation right?” Yugi than asked.  
“Yes.” Was all Seto say. He wasn’t going tell the King of Games everything. That just wasn’t him.  
Yugi just gave a nod to this. “That’s my advice than. Let me know what happens.” Yugi said smiling again.   
Seto said nothing as he turned and walked out.  
Atemu came out from the back as he looked towards the door. “I hope the gods don’t rip them about like last time." he said.  
“You mane there was a Mokuba from the past as well?” Yugi asked shocked looking at his dark/lover.  
“Yes but they weren’t brother then. No by blood anyways. I knew of their lover was happy for them. I approved of it and gave my blessing when Seth told me about it. But the gods must not have approved.” Atemu said looking at Yugi.  
“Why do you say that?” Yugi asked. He was a bit scared to hear the rest.  
“They killed Mokie in childbirth.” The ex-pharaoh said. There was an undertone of sadness in his voice.  
“But you said they were brother?” Yugi said confused.  
“Mokie was born with the gift of knowing both genders. He had a rare gift to be born with. Not many were born with that gift back then.  
So when Seth and Mokie consummated their union Mike ended pregnant. It was a fairly easy pregnancy. We should have known the gods were toying with them. Making all thinking they had approved and blessed them.” Atemu explained.  
“Only for Mokie to die. And the child?” Yugi asked.  
“I think you would call it still born. Born dead.” Atemu said looking back at the door. He was remembering the day Seth’s world come crashing down around him. “Seth was never the same since that day. He’s heart was kill that day as well.”  
Yugi blinked back the tears that wanted to fall at hearing that story. “Surely history won’t repeat itself. If Kaiba loves Mokuba like Seth loved Mokie he’ll make sure nothing happenings. Beside Mokuba is all male. There no way Mokuba could end up pregnant.” Yugi said.  
Atemu said nothing. He just prayed the gods would not be so cruel this time around.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and I will have the next chapter out hopefully before the New Year. Also sorry for the name I came up with for a Mokuba that lived in the past. It was all I could come up with. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.  
puffin


	10. chapter 10

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 10  
Mokuba was going over his notes. Both mice were doing great. And so were all of Yuki’s babies. So now all he had to do was test it on himself.  
Once he mixed everything up he then fill the syringe. Once he got done prepping his arm he injects himself with the stuff. From all his testing he knew he wouldn’t fill anything for a while. He figured that it might take longer from then it had for Yuki and the other mouse.  
And he was right. When as for Yuki it seem to take only a few days for Mokuba it look like it would take a week if not longer.  
It also hurt like hell. He thought he got rid of the pain but then again he had given himself a higher dose.  
During this time Seto had been trying to talk to him. Seto tried the night Mokuba gave himself the injection. The night after his talk to his friend Riko but Mokuba hadn’t been up for it. He could his big brother had something important to tell him. Now normally Mokuba would be all ears but not that night or any night since.   
His school work was also paying the price. Because of all the pain he was in he normally wouldn’t even get up and go to school. And if he did he couldn’t pay attention or had to leave early.  
Then there was his big brother Seto. Seto was not stupid by any means of the word. He was a genius when it came to book smarts and common sense. He was also very aware of his surroundings. He had to be to have gotten where he was today.  
So he knew something was wrong with Mokuba from the beginning. More so than normal at least.  
Seto kept asking what was wrong and Mokuba kept saying it was nothing or he was fine. Mokuba did want to tell Seto but was scare to.  
But then again there was nothing Seto could do about it. The changes were taken affect and nothing could stop it.  
It was start of the second week when Mokuba woke up in a lot of pain. It felt like part of his body was being ripped in two. The pain was coming from between his legs. Mokuba put a pillow over his face to muffle the screams that were coming out. At one point he even put another one on top of the first one. He didn’t want his brother come running into his room. Still scared to tell him the truth.

Two hours later the pain started to slowly go away. For Mokuba it felt like the pain lasted longer than that and at times he didn’t think it would ever stop. The fourteen year old boy slowly sat up in bed. It hurt to move but Mokuba need to see what caused all that pain.  
When he stood up and looked at his bed he noticed some blood. It was right in the area of where his lower half was. To the fourteen year old it looked like a lot of blood. In reality it wasn’t that much. About the size of a small hand.  
It was then he could feel something wet and sticky running down the inside of his legs. When looked down he noticed dark spots on his black pajama pants. With wide eyes he ran to his bathroom. Well moved as fast as his sore body would let him.  
Mokuba stripped down as he stared at blood running down his legs. Turning the shower on and setting the temperature Mokuba got in and started to clean his body. He had to admit that the hot water felt wonderful and easy more of the pain away.  
Still wonder what had cause the pain and were the blood came from Mokuba started to look his body over. At first he found nothing wrong. He seems to have all his parts. He then remembers Yuki and what that mouse gotten. So he slowly started to lower one hand down and reach and behind his penis. He’s hand froze as his eyes widen again. There was something new. Something that should not have been there. That wasn’t there yesterday.  
Bring his hand to his face he stared at his fingers. On the tips was some blood.  
Mokuba stared at it for a moment before he let out a very loud scream. He couldn’t help but scream.  
He wasn’t sure how long he stared at his fingers because the next think he knew Seto was in his bathroom and flung his shower curtain open. Seto stood there seeing a naked Mokuba with a small amount of blood on his fingertips.  
“Are you ok Mokuba?” Seto asked.  
At first Mokuba wanted to say no. That he was far from being ok. That he would never be ok again. That he had a a a…. Hell even in his mind he couldn’t say the word. But he didn’t say any of that.   
“I’m ok. Can you please close the curtain?” That was what Mokuba said.  
Seto stood there for only a moment before doing as Mokuba asked. “Are you sure you are ok? What’s with the blood and screaming?” He asked.  
Mokuba wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t tell his big brother the truth. But Seto normally could see through any lie he told. “It’s nothing Seto.” He said.  
Mokuba looked over and saw the shadow of his brother. Seto was standing there with his arms crossed. “Then why is there blood on your clothes and sheets?” he then asked.  
Mokuba’s eyes widen yet again as he stared at his brother’s shadow. He had forgotten all about the sheets and his clothes. “I’ve must have scratched myself in my sleep.” Mokuba lied. It was the worst lie ever but it was all he could come up with.  
“You scratched yourself?” Seto repeated. Mokuba could hear it in Seto’s voice that he didn’t believe Mokuba.  
“You haven’t done that since before our aunt and uncle used us then dumped us at the orphanage.” Seto went on to say with a sigh. “Look Mokuba if there is something you need to tell me you know you can. I’ll listen no matter what it is.” Seto said.  
Mokuba froze at those words. He pushed the curtain back and looked up at his brother. Oh how he wanted to tell him. He really did but he just couldn’t. He was too much of a coward to say so. He then smiled at him. “I know you will. Now I’m going to finish.” He said before closing the curtain again.  
Mokuba stayed in the shower as he could hear his brother walk away and close his bedroom door. He lean his head on his the shower wall as he closed his eyes as a few tears started to fall. He was so close to telling him. So damn close but he was too much of a coward. “I’ll never be able to tell Seto how I really feel.” He cried softly to himself.  
Once he was done and dressed Mokuba slowly left his room. He was glad that it was a Sunday as he knew he was unable and in no mood to go to school today. He was unable to because he was to sore and was walking slowly.  
He was also grateful that his brother was at work. If Seto saw how much pain he was in there would be more question and there was the chance Seto would make him go see a doctor. That was the last thing he needed right now. He just wanted to sit down and numb his mind with some TV and or video games. He wasn’t in any mood for life today.  
February 24th  
I think the experiment is a complete success. I was able to chance part of me. It was more painful than I thought it to be but it worked. I won’t know if I can have babies like Yuki but one day I hope to try. One day soon and I know with whom.  
But that person almost found out to soon. Seto almost found out what is going on. Luckily he didn’t pry to much this morning. But he did say something that almost made me tell him how much I love him.   
Why can’t I just tell him? Why am I such a coward?   
I know that Seto is going to want answers about everything and I will have to tell him. But I just hope that when that time comes to tell him that I can. I also hope he doesn’t reject me and or get rid of me. I don’t know what will happen if I couldn’t be with him every day even if that means just staying brothers.  
Mokuba looked at the last few lines he wrote in his journal before he put it way and went to bed. He didn’t know what the next few days would bring or the truths that would soon come out.

A/N There is the next chapter. I have the next two chapters planed out and will have them out soon. I hope you all liked this one and I will see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	11. Chapter 11

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 11  
Mokuba was skipping school again. He hoped it would be the last day since yesterday all the changes ended.  
Mokuba wanted to rest one full day before going back. Lucky for him Riko had gathered all his school work so he wouldn’t be behind his classmates. He was trying to get everything done.  
It was around lunch time when he got a surprise. He was eating lunch in his room on his bed when Seto walked in. “Seto, your home early. Way early.” Mokuba said with shock when he looked up to see his brother.  
“Your school called.” Seto said.  
Mokuba let out a sigh at that. He knew sooner or later they would have called. He was shocked that it took them this long to call.  
“Want to explain why you are skipping? You seem fine to me.” Seto said as he stood next to Mokuba’s bed.  
Mokuba bit his lower lip. He wasn’t ready to tell his brother the reason behind him skipping.  
Mokuba then saw Seto’s blue eyes narrow as he sat down on the bed. “What’s going on Mokuba? You have been acting weird for a while now and I want to know what is going on. I want the truth.” Seto said.  
“Well it’s just…” Mokuba sighed again before gathering his courage. “I love you Seto. I love more than a brother should. I love you as in a lover.  
I love you like the Hikaris and the Yamis love each other. I love you like Joey and Mai love each other. Granted they are to stubborn to tell each other.  
It’s the reason I keep looking at you and blushing all the time. It’s the reason I started to date and got hook on Kenji.  
Kenji reminded me a lot of you. In fact when I was dating Kenji I thought my feelings for you were gone. I was wrong. They are now stronger then ever.” Mokuba explain. He never once took his eyes off of Seto.  
Seto then slowly stood up as he faced Mokuba. He’s eyes held no emotion in them. He’s face and body language was cold. As Mokuba watched Seto he realized something. For the first time in his life Mokuba could not read his big brother. He had no idea what Seto was thinking or feeling. That was something Mokuba was not use to.  
Seto just turned and headed for the door. He stop just before he was about to walk out. “It could never work. So stop dreaming, get your head out of the clouds and go to school tomorrow. I will not have the school call me again.” Seto said as he turned his head and glared at Mokuba before he turned back around and walk out.  
Mokuba sat there stunned. His big brother rejected him. Reject him hard and cold.  
As the tears started to flow the anger and hurt he felt started to build up. He could not believe Seto had been so cold towards him.  
Getting up Mokuba stormed to Seto’s home office. He found him typing on his laptop while talking on the phone. Once Seto was off the phone he let out a growl.   
“How can you say all that to me? How can you tell me to stop dreaming? I told you the truth and you rejected me! You wouldn’t even give me a chance!” Mokuba yelled.  
Mokuba then looked away as the tears fell even faster at this point. “Maybe Joey was right about you after all. You really are a cold hearted bastard.” Mokuba whispered before he ran out of the office.  
The teen ran all the way to his room before throwing himself on his bed. He buried his head into his pillows as he cried his broken heart out.  
About an hour later Mokuba pulled his journal out.  
February 25th  
I finally told my brother how I feel. Instead of talking to me he just flat out rejected me. I knew there was a 50/50 chance but I had hoped he at least give me a chance. Instead he told me to get my head out of the clouds. He was so cold towards me.  
Then all that I did to myself. I did it all for nothing now.  
Mokuba stopped as he noticed a few wet spots on the page. He reached up to whip the tears away only for more to replace them. He really didn’t think he had any more tears to cry.  
Leaving his journal where it was he reached for the next bit of homework he still had to do. He did have to get it all done before school tomorrow. It would also help to get his mind off his heartbreak.

 

A/N There is the next chapter. I know its short but I hope you all like it. I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
Also please do not tell me about how bad my grammar and or spelling is. I know that I’m not the world’s best and I hate it when that all people tell me in reviews. If you are going to review please tell what you do or do not like about the story not how bad my grammar/spell is.  
Also in case you don’t know Hikari means light and Yami means dark. Hikari as in Yugi, Ryou and Malik. Yami as in Atemu, Akifa and Marik.  
puffin


	12. chapter 12

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 12

Seto sat there stunned at the way Mokuba talked to him. He also would have to limit the amount of time Mokuba hung out with the mutt if he was to talk like that.  
But he had said and acted like that for a reason. A reason Mokuba could not know about. Seto found himself falling for Mokuba. He had these feelings for a while now.  
When he first noticed them he had been stunned and disgusted with himself. This was his baby brother he was looking. It was his baby brother he was having fantasies about.  
He had tried to push these feelings away. He used work to distract himself. And for a while it had worked.  
Then Mokuba started to sneak shy looks. Blush at just about anything Seto said or when he would catch Mokuba staring at him. All of this caused the feelings to come rushing back.  
And now Mokuba had confessed his feelings. The same feelings he had for Mokuba. It had been a shock for the young CEO.  
At first Seto was happy. But that had only lasted a second. Seto knew that nothing could come of it. That why he told Mokuba that.  
Then to have Mokuba come and yell at him, accusing him of being cold hearted? That was going too far.  
Getting up he slowly made his way to Mokuba’s room. When he got there the room was empty.  
On Mokuba’s bed was all of his homework. Over half of it was done. He could see that brother was working on math.   
Seto then noticed the journal he gave Mokuba for his birthday. Just by looking at it Seto could tell he had been using it.  
Seto was going to walk away but he stopped. Something told him to look closer at the journal. Walking over to the bed he picked up said book. The newest entry had wet spots on it. “He was crying.” Seto stated to himself. Seto then started to read the page.  
Curious about the last part of the newest entry Seto flipping back. He would scan them until he go the one that talked about Mokuba’s latest experiment.  
With each page Seto was more and more shocked. Shocked at what Mokuba had done and done to himself.  
Closing the journal and placing it back on the bed Seto just stood there.  
He then started to think. If what Mokuba wrote was true then it made since why he had skipped. He would be in to much pain to do anything.  
“Seto?” Came Mokuba's shocked voice. Looking towards his brother Seto narrowed his eyes at Mokuba.  
“What have you done?” Seto demanded of his brother. He was more worried at the length Mokuba would go to get anything he wanted.  
“What?” Mokuba asked not sure what Seto was talking about.  
Seto then picked up the journal. At seeing Mokuba’s eyes widen Seto knew he understood.  
When it looked like Mokuba wasn’t going to say anything Seto closed his blue eyes for a moment. Opening them Seto sat down on the bed and motion for Mokuba to do the same.  
“Did you really go through with it?” Seto asked.  
“Yes. Everything you read is true.” Mokuba said blushing a bright red.  
Seto watched the blush. He watched as it started to work its way down Mokuba’s neck. He looked away before anything could happen. “I told you that a relationship like that could never work.” He told him again.  
“But why?” Mokuba asked.  
“For many reasons. If we were in a relationship and word got out I could lose my company. A company I fought to hard to get it were it is today.” Seto started to explain as he looked back at Mokuba.  
“Is that all you care about is your company?” Mokuba asked. The teen sounded like he was about to start crying again.  
“No. You are the most important thing or person in my life. But if word got out the public would be in an uproar over it.  
Most would see it as disgusting and wrong. Some would think that I talk you into it, forced you into. That I’m abusing you sexually and mentally.   
That would cause people to stop buying my game and gaming supplies.  
They would want an investigation into our lives. To know what’s really going on. That would mean that child serves would be called in. They would be more involved in our lives then they are now.” Seto went onto say.  
When it came to child serves neither Kaiba brother like them. They would pop up at random times to check on them. To make sure that Seto was taking proper care of Mokuba. Did they think that Seto was to stupid to take care of Mokuba? That Seto did not know what he was doing? People like that really pissed both Kaiba brothers off.  
Seto sat there as Mokuba seem to be taking all this in. He hoped that would be the end of it. How wrong he was with what Mokuba said next.  
“But no one would have to know about us.” Mokuba said looking at Seto.  
“Mokuba what do you think would happen when you chanced yourself?” Seto asked. He was starting to feel frustrated with Mokuba. Sometimes talking to a teen was like talking to brick wall. They could be to stubborn to move.  
“That we could start a family.” Mokuba said being honest with Seto.   
“Start a family? We are family Mokuba and besides you’re too young to be thinking like that.” Seto said. Mokuba was full of surprises today.  
“Well maybe not right away. Once I’m done with school them we could start trying.” Mokuba said with a smile on his face.  
Seto sat there watching his brother. Yes Mokuba was his brother, just as stubborn as he was. Never giving up on an idea or taking no for an answer. But this was one time when Mokuba needed to take no. Or Seto’s resolve to stay away from Mokuba would break soon. Soon his reason for staying away, his feelings, he would give into them.  
“Please Seto give me a chance. I promise I’ll make you a great boyfriend. Besides our lives won’t chance that much. Just the way we see each other.” Mokuba said as he got a bit shy and bit his lower lip.  
Seto looked away. He had to stay strong. He had to.  
He then felt Mokuba gently turn his head as said teen lean up and kissed him. It was no brotherly peck on the cheek kind of kiss. This was a full blow kiss. The kind that lovers share between each other.  
At first Seto was shocked that Mokuba would kiss him like this. So shocked he couldn’t move. But when Mokuba started to pull away Seto closed his eyes, pulled Mokuba back to him and kissed him hard, deep and full of passion.  
When they finally pulled away Mokuba was beet red again but there was hope in his eyes.  
Seto just gave a nod as he stood up. He saw the happiness shine in Mokuba’s eyes. He walked away and started to head back to his office.  
As he walked away he only hoped that nothing happen. Nothing happened to cause Mokuba to be hart broken. Or his own heart to break.  
“I’m so going to hell for this.” Seto sighed as he walked back into his office.

 

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	13. Chapter 13

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 13  
It was now two months later. Everything was going great for the Kaiba brothers. Nothing had really changed in their day to day lives. No one knew that they were in a relationship with each other.  
As far as their relationship went they had not gone that far. They were only making out and touching with clothes on.  
Mokuba had wanted to go further but Seto had been saying no. When asked why Seto said that Mokuba wasn’t ready. Yes Seto was with any man he would have been in a relationship with but Mokuba was not. This was very frustrating for Mokuba.  
So for the last week Mokuba has been trying to change Seto’s mind. He’s been trying to do this by wearing different costumes. Each sexier the last and showing more skin.  
For Seto this was a test of his strength. He’s mental strength and will power. Two things Seto pride himself about being very strong. And these two things were becoming weak with each new costume.  
So when none of those work Mokuba had back off for a day to think this over. He then decided to go a different route. He called his best friend Riko up and asked if he could have something of her’s.   
This had taken a lot of pleading and begging on Mokuba’s end but he got it. He had also said that he would explain what it was all about one day.  
So that morning when he woke up and looked outside Mokuba was very happy. It was raining. That meant that could put the outfit on under a raincoat and no one would know what he was wearing.  
Seto was at work talking to someone very important to the company and typing on his laptop when Mokuba walked in the room. He didn’t look up but knew he was there.   
Mokuba just stood by the door and waited until Seto was off the phone. Mokuba did not want the company hurt over this he just wanted to take the next step with his brother.  
Once Seto was off the phone and looked up at Mokuba he slowly took the raincoat off as he laid it on the sofa there. Mokuba slowly started to walk towards him.  
What Mokuba was wearing was almost too much for Seto and the outfit wasn’t that wild or show a lot of skin. But it was what almost made him break.  
Mokuba was wearing a school uniform for females. It was a bit small on him.  
The sailor uniform top was white the sailor style collar being blue with a darker blue strip going throw it. The short sleeve also had the light blue on the cuff with a darker blue strip going throw it.  
The short pleated skirt was the same dark blue as the strips. It was just an inch to short but cover what it needed to while Mokuba was standing. He also had on white knee high shocks with black shoes.  
Mokuba hair had brushed and pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the base of his head. All in all Mokuba looked very sexy.   
Seto’s blue eyes couldn’t leave Mokuba’s hips as he slowly walked up to the desk then around it. “Is something wrong big brother?” Mokuba asked very innocently. Seto knew better.  
“You know the answer to that question.” Seto said with a smirk.  
“I could help.” Mokuba said as he climbs into Seto’s lap. One leg on either side of Seto’s lap as he just smiled at Seto.  
This only caused Seto’s already tight pants to get tighter. A fact that Seto knew Mokuba could feel with the way he was sitting on him.  
Mokuba wiggled some as he wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck and the smile never left his face. Mokuba’s eyes did begin to dark with lust before he lean in and started to kiss Seto.  
The kiss started out slow and sweet before it heated up as it was filled with the passion and the lust they both were feeling.  
Seto’s hands were on Mokuba’s hips as the teen started to grind into him. Rubbing his clothed erection against Seto’s.  
Seto then broke the kiss as he started to kiss down Mokuba’s neck. Mokuba just let out a moan as he titled his head to the side giving Seto more room. Seto then bit down at one point. It would leave a mark.  
Just as it was starting to get to the point of no return Seto stop it. “We have to stop Mokuba.” He said throw clench teeth. Seto really did not want to stop but knew they had to.  
“Why?” Mokuba asked as he tries to wiggle and move again. The key words there try to. Seto’s hands were holding said hips too tight for them to move.  
“You are not ready. Beside there is a part of your experiment that has yet to happen.” Seto explain slowly getting himself under control.  
“What part?” Mokuba asked confused. He thought everything had happened.  
Seto sat Mokuba on his desk. He then saved and closed his work before opening up the internet. He typed in a few words and got up. “Sit and read.” Seto said to his brother as he moved to his file cabinet.  
He then smirks as he watches Mokuba from the corner of his eye. Mokuba’s face had paled some.  
“You think that will happen to me?” Mokuba asked with a small squeak in his voice.  
“If you have a fully working female reproductive system then you’ll have one every month.” Seto said turning to look at his brother still smirking. It would seem Mokuba had not been counting on the monthly that women got.  
Seto could see the panic in Mokuba’s grey eyes. He watched as he squirmed in his seat as he kept on reading. He was reading why women got them, how long some last and what could happen during one.  
Once Mokuba got done reading he lean back in the chair and let out a groan. “Now you’ll be more sympathetic when Riko has her monthly.” Seto said with a small chuckle.  
Mokuba just turned and glared at his brother.  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Seto said as they both looked towards the door.  
“Mr. Kaiba this came for you.” Seto’s secretary said. She handed him a plan looking envelope.  
The only think on the outside of the envelope was Seto’s name written very neatly. Seto open it up and pulled out a plan looking piece of paper. Seto read it over as he just crumpled it up. The handwriting was one he did not recognize.  
“What is it?” Mokuba asked as he watched his brother.  
“A love letter and a crappy one at that.” Seto said as throw it away.

It was now another month since that letter. Mokuba was walking over to the game shop with Riko. Mokuba had gotten he’s first monthly that morning. Luckily Seto had gotten him everything he might need.  
Mokuba had woken up in a lot of pain. Not as much pain as he was in three months ago but what he was feeling that morning was painful.  
When he went to take a shower he saw blood again. At first his eyes went wide as he almost let out a scream. What could have caused the blood this time?  
Was he growing something else? Did something go wrong? Was he slowly bleeding to death?  
He almost screamed for Seto when he remembers what he had read in Seto’s office. He growled at this as he quickly turn the water on and get in. He was not happy.  
When he got out he shoved some toilet paper between he’s legs so he could dry off. He then grabs the stuff Seto got him. At first he was thinking of using a tampon. But the more he read how to use one and were one went he decided not to. He wanted only one think shoved up there and a tampon was not it. But the pads would not fit in his boxers.  
Mokuba was shocked to fine panties in the bag. They were even in his size. Mokuba was shocked that Seto went that far and wondered how he figured out the size he was.  
So that is why he had those on. He was also happy for the Midol that Seto got him. It helps to take the pain away. The pain or cramps if remember right were a bitch.  
On top of all that he had been in a bad mood. He snapped at the staff at the mansion and even his brother. All Seto did was raise an eyebrow at him but wisely said nothing.  
School had been a nightmare. The cramps came back around lunch time and he left his meds in his bathroom. He didn’t think he would need them.  
Then there was having to sneak about to change his pads. He had almost been late for a few classes because of that.  
Now school was over. Riko and he were at the Game Shop. They walked in just in time to hear the end of a conversation that Joey and Yugi were having.  
“I’m not sure what to do Yugi. I don’t know how to tell Kaiba how I feel.” Joey said with a sigh.  
This caused Mokuba to stop in his tracks. “I thought you liked Mai?” Mokuba asked.  
“Na. Me and her are just friends. Besides she’s with Valon.” Joey said.  
It was only for a few seconds but Mokuba was sure he saw hurt and anger flash through Joey’s eyes. But he’s voice betrayed nothing.  
“So now you like Seto?” Mokuba asked. He was trying to keep his anger in check. Something he was finding hard to do all day.  
“Well I’ve liked him for a while and I think it’s time to tell him.” Joey said with a smile.  
“Why?” Mokuba asked. The young teen never saw the odd looks the other were giving him. He was focused on the dumb mutt as he’s brother called the blond.  
“Why? Why what?” Joey asked confused.  
“Why now. Why not last year or last month? Why not next year or even next month? Besides why do you think Seto would want anything to do with you? He’s always calling you a mutt along with all the other put downs he can think of. Or are you really that dumb to understand what Seto is saying? Does he need to start using smaller words for dog like you to understand?” Mokuba asked with a growl. He was seeing red at the moment.  
Joey was someone that could steal Seto from him. The two were the same age and did look good together. But Mokuba wasn’t about to let that happen. Seto was he’s now and would always be his.  
“Mokuba.” Came Riko voice. Her voice broke through the red he was seeing and helps him calm down some. He turns to see her glaring at him.  
“Let’s go Riko.” Mokuba then said with a sigh as he turned and left the shop.  
“What was that?” Riko asked. The two had been walking for five minutes without talking.   
Mokuba sighed. “I’ve got something to tell you. You have to swear that you won’t tell a soul about this.” Mokuba said as he looked at her.  
“Sure.” Riko said. The two had held secrets for each other for as long as they have known each other.  
“Not here. My room.” Mokuba said before calling for pick up.  
Once in his room Mokuba told Riko everything. Well almost everything. He left out the name of who he was dating.  
“So you changed yourself so you and this guy can kids? Mokuba you two could have adopted.” Riko said with a sigh.  
“Ya but some orphanages will turn down a loving couple because they are gay.” Mokuba said from his bathroom. He was changing into sweats. They were really comfortable.  
“Also when one is gay they like the same gender. What you did is more for ones that are bi.” Riko said. She was laying sideways across Mokuba’s bed with her head dangling over the side facing Mokuba’s bathroom.  
“True but for us this works.” Mokuba said as he came out feeling better. “Besides what’s done is done. I can’t undo it.”  
“So all that time you missed at school is when the changes took place?” Riko asked as she put two and two together and got four. She also sat up on said teen’s bed.  
“Yes. It was very painful.” Mokuba said sitting down on his bed. “I also know what you go through once a month. I got mine this morning.” Mokuba informed her.  
Riko blinked before she reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. She split it with him. “Here this will help.” She said with a smile.  
As Mokuba ate his half of the bar he pushed all thought about Joey out of his mind. After all Seto hated the blond and was with him.  
Mokuba wouldn’t know how far Joey would go to make Seto his. Mokuba wouldn’t know this until it was almost to late.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hoped you all liked it and I hope to see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	14. chapter 14

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 14  
Joey Wheeler was slowly walking home from the Game Shop. His hands were in the pocket of his jeans. He’s face was blank of any emotion but his brown eyes were full of anger.  
He was thinking of the youngest Kaiba and what he said. More like how he said it. The brat acted like Seto was his. It pissed the blond off. Seto was his. The guy just did not know it yet.  
Once the blond got to the apartment that he and his dad rented he had walked some of his anger off. Some of but not all of it.  
Unlocking the door Joey looked in. With a sweep of his eyes he could tell his dad was still out. “Drinking or finding a whore.” Joey mumbled to himself as he walked and closed the door behind him.  
Walking through the small two bedroom apartment he walked to his room. Unlocking the door he walked in before closing it and locking it. He didn’t want to take the chance of his dad coming home and walking into his room.   
Joey’s room was a shrine to Seto Kaiba. Every wall was covered in photos of the young CEO. Some cut from newspapers or magazine. Others were the ones that Joey took himself.  
The ones he took were taken at different days and at different times of the day. Some were while he was at work at Kaiba Corporation. Maybe in his office typing on his laptop or maybe getting ready for a meeting. A few were while he was walking the street.   
There were even some while Seto was at home. Once again in his home office working or upstairs in his bathroom getting in or out of the shower, and a few where while he was sleeping in bed.  
Over Joey’s bed was a poster size of Seto sleeping. Joey’s bed was nothing more than a mattress on the floor.   
On the right side of the bed was an old desk and chair. The desk was made of dark wood while the chair was just an old kitchen chair. The desk had two drawers down the right side of it. They held a few of Joey’s things like a small camera, a few lens, a red light build, strings and clips.  
On top of the desk was a sketch of the Kaiba Mansion. It was a work in progress. The reason for it was to know where any security might be like cameras. There was also a sketch of the property. There were red xs all over that. That showed were other cameras, guards and anything else Seto might use.  
Joey also had a growing list of guards. This had when they were on duty when they went off and any codes they might have as well.  
To the left of the bed was window with a fire escape that lead to the alley. Under it was his duel disk and his duel monster cards. To Joey they were worthless. Joey could care less about them or the game. In fact Joey hated the game and could have easily mopped the floor with Mutou.  
When it came to the small one Joey found him and the whole group to be annoying. Will all their talk about friendship and believing in the heart of the cards that was a load of shit. It made him sick to hear it day in and day out. Joey had learned fast that friends like that and that that kind crap don’t make it in this world.  
He would rather just punch them each every time they open their mouths and started to talk. Mutou more than any of them. About the only ones he could stand were the Ishtars and Ryou’s dark, Akifa.  
But that wasn’t who everyone thought he was. The happy go luckily dumb puppy everyone knew was just a mask.  
Joey was a lot smarter than anyone of them knew. And had another habit other then play a dumb children card game. A habit that filled him in a way that dumb game could never do.  
Joey walked over to his closet that was right beside his bedroom door. He pulled an outfit that was solid black. He even had a hat to cover his blond hair. He then pulled out a camera. He check to make sure it had film and was ready to be use. He smiled as he walked to his window and climbed out. He was heading to Kaiba’s again.  
As he walked Joey thought back on his life. He hadn’t always been this secretive about his true self. At one point he was a happy go luckily kid. Back before he’s family split up and he spent as much time as he could with his sister.  
Then that bitch of a mother broke them up. Took his baby sister, Serenity and ran. Left him with his asshole of abusive father. He learns real quick how to act around his dad and life. It left him being a bit meaner and taking whatever he wanted. No one was going to just give you anything because they felt sorry for ya.  
The only thing duel monster help was save Serenity’s eyesight. Something that bitch could not do or would not do. Saying she could not afford it. Joey did not believe her.  
But Joey also knew that if anyone saw the way he really was they would keep an eye on him. So he played the role of the dumb puppy. A teen with always a smile on his face and a joke at the drop of a hat. The class clown.  
The only time he almost let his mask fall was when he had meet Seto in high school. Joey had tried to make friends with him but Seto had turned him down. Joey didn’t take no for an answer.   
He had a tried a few more times but each time the brown hair teen would turn him down. That was when his obsession started.  
It really didn’t go crazy until about a year ago. That is when Joey started to collect pictures of Seto. He did collect a few other things like a shirt of Seto’s or buying the same shampoo or cologne that Seto used. He didn’t collect anything that was disgusting like a used tissue or crewed gum. Joey didn’t see himself going that far.  
Joey did speak the truth to Mokuba and Mutou that day. It was time he let Seto know the truth. That’s why he sent that letter.   
Oh he figured Seto throw it away. But soon he wouldn’t. Once Seto realized who sent them he would keep them. The young business man would have no choice but to keep them. All letters and any tokes of Joey’s love.  
Another think would be Mokuba. Until today the kid was ok. But now it looks like he might cause problems. He’ll have to go. Seto could afford boarding school for the brat. Hopefully in another country. England was a nice far away country to send the brat to.

Once he was done taking pictures he made his way home. He took a few mental notes as well. There were a few new guards and he almost got caught. Something that has not happen since he first started to take pictures of his love.  
When he walked in the apartment he saw that the bastard was home. Luckily he was passed out in the chair in the living room.  
Slowly and quietly he walked to his room. Once he had the stuff for the dark room he went to the bathroom and developed the film.  
While they were drying he went to his room and sat on his bed. He grabbed a sheet of paper and pen to start writing he’s next letter. It was time to start leaving his beloved dragon clues as to he was.

 

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked a small look into the Joey’s world. Yes I know that everyone always plays him as sweet puppy. It something I’ve done as well and will do again for any other stories I might write. But I wanted to do something different this time around. I hope you all liked it. I also hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	15. chapter 15

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 15

Seto was sitting in his office typing on his laptop like always. He was working on another game that was due to come out around Christmas. He was at the beginning stages of it. The planning stage.  
He was reading over the program when his sectary came in. “Sir this just came for you.” She said. She was a woman in her early thirties. She had light brown hair that she always wore in a bun at the back of her head. She had soft pale skin with light brown eyes. She always wears proper outfits for the job and she never flirted with Seto. She seems to know that this was a job and nothing more. That was why she had lasted two years so far. Longer than any other sectary Seto has had so far.  
Seto looked up and gave a nod before looking back at the screen again. He could hear her place a package on his desk then leave.  
For the past week Seto has been getting odd letters in his mail. Some of it at Kaiba Corporation and some at his home. They were all from the same guy. The handwriting was the same in all of them.  
Opening the box he pulled a small Blue Eyes White Dragon statue. It was standing with its head held high and wings spread out.  
The detail behind it was beautiful. Even Seto had to admit that. Someone took a lot of time craving it then painting. Seto had thought about throwing it away but something stopped him from doing so. So instead he placed it on his desk. For now anyways and besides there was no letter with it. So it might not be from the same person.  
Once done for the day Seto made his way outside. He just made it outside when his blue eyes narrowed at seeing the mutt walking towards him.  
“Hay Kaiba.” Wheeler said stopping beside him.  
“What do you want mutt?” Seto asked wishing his car was here already. In fact it should have been waiting on him.  
“I can’t just stop by and say hi?” Wheeler asked tilting his head to the side. He really did look like a mutt doing that.  
“No.” Seto answered looking away. He hoped that would the conversation. He was wrong.  
“Ahh come on Kaiba. It wouldn’t kill you to be nice.” The mutt said.  
“It might.” Seto deadpanned.  
Wheeler laughs softly at that. “I’m sure it might hurt you but it won’t kill you.”  
“Did you really want something or are you here just to annoy me?” Seto asked. He was fully looking at the blond man now.  
“Just wanted chat a bit that’s all.” The blond answered.  
“We are not friends Wheeler. If you wanted to chat go annoy one of your friends.” Seto said with a growl. Seto really did not like this guy and wanted him gone.  
Wheeler’s brown eyes narrowed some. “That cold attitude of your may hurt you one day and there will be no one around to help you.” Wheeler said as he started to walk away.   
“A threat mutt?” Seto asked as he growled at Wheeler’s back.  
“No just a warning.” The blond said without looking back.  
At that moment the car finally showed up. Getting in Seto sat there thinking about Wheeler and what he said.  
Seto then let out a sigh as he pushed the man from his mind. He wasn’t worth the time or energy to think about.

Over the course of the next few weeks Seto got two more statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
The second one was standing with its wings folded against its back and it was looking down. As if looking at someone or something. It was also smaller then the first one.  
The third and last one was the smallest of them all. This one was curled up with its head resting on its tail. These two were just a beautiful as the first one. Someone had put a lot of time into these.  
Seto sat there looking at the third one when he realized that they fit together. The first one was the protector like a father figure. The second one was the keeper or a watcher like a mother. The third one was the smallest like a child or baby.   
Seto sat there looking at the three of them as he realized it was a family of dragons. He then slowly started to smile.  
These three must have come from Mokuba. It was another hint of his brother wanting to start a family with him.  
But when did he have time to do it? When did learn the craftsmanship to do all that? Or did he have someone else do it?  
Seto pushed all these questions out of his head. It didn’t matter to him he still loved the gift.  
But there was now a new question. How does he show Mokuba how much he loved the gifts?  
Sure obvious answer was sex. But Seto wanted to something more than just that. Something other than sex.  
Seto smiled as he decided on the perfect gift. He would spend the day with the teen. After all that’s one thing Mokuba wanted most in the world, Seto’s time.  
Luckily the next day was a Sunday. Seto woke up with a soft smile. Seto had even allowed himself to sleep in. For him that was around eight am. Two hours later then he normally got up.  
He showed and dressed in some casual clothes. A plain white shirt, blue jeans and white socks.  
When he walked into the dining room he saw the shocked look on Mokuba’s face. Seto hardly ever wears jeans and a white shirt.  
“Seto?” Mokuba called softly. “Is that really you?”  
“Yes Mokie it’s me.” Seto said with a chuckle as he sat down.  
“I didn’t know you even knew what jeans were let alone had a pair.” Mokuba said slowly getting over his shock.  
“I do and I only wear them when I’m not going to work.” Seto said with a smile.  
This caused Mokuba to chock on his milk for a moment. “You’re not?” Mokuba asked with hope in his voice.  
“Nope. It’s going to be me and you Mokie. All day.” Seto said with a smile. The smile grew as he found himself with his arms full of a very happy Mokuba.  
The two did spend all day together. The spent the morning just staying inside cuddle together. They watched a few animes, movies and playing a few video games.  
After lunch they went out. Seto let Mokuba pick were they would go. They did hit the mall and the arcade. They even walked through the park.  
If anyone saw them they saw two brothers hanging out. Nothing more, nothing less just brothers.  
They did bump into the Bakuras and the Ishtars at the park. The four of them were hanging around the swings.  
It was the insane dark, Marik that spot them. “Hay Kaiba and little Kaiba!” He shouted as he waved at them. This caused the other three to look over at them.  
Seto let out a groan while Mokuba sighed. This one was the one they liked the least. “Might as well go over or they won’t leave us alone.” Mokuba said as he went over.  
“Do we have to?” Seto mumbled. This only caused Mokuba to chuckle.  
“Hay guys.” Mokuba said with a smile. Seto settled for a glare.  
“Wow Kaiba. You look normal.” Akifa said with wide eyes taking in Seto’s outfit.  
“You know what jeans are?” Malik then asked.  
Seto just glared harder. “Did you want something?” He asked them.  
“Na just wanted to say hi.” Marik said as he started to push himself on the swing.  
“You could hang out with us if you want.” Ryou said from the swing he was on. Akifa was standing behind holding onto the chain with Ryou leaning against him. Malik was sitting on the crossbar of the legs to the swing set with Marik in the swing next to Ryou.  
Seto closed his eyes for a moment when the insane one spoke again. He really wished he could get away with killing at times like these. He opens them up when Ryou spoke before taking Mokuba’s hand. “Let’s go.” He said as he turned to walk away.  
“Hay what if little Kaiba wants to stay?” Marik then asked.  
“He doesn’t want to.” Seto said without looking back.  
Mokuba just chuckled once they were far enough away. “Those four are really harmless Seto.” Mokuba said.  
“Ryou maybe. The other three I’m not so sure.” Seto said as he let go of Mokuba’s hand. They had to act like brothers and brothers do not hold hands. At least not at their ages anyways.  
Yes Seto knew that Mokuba would be sadden by this but could not be helped.  
Later that night after dinner the two stayed up just long enough to another movie. One that Mokuba wanted to see.  
Mokuba looked up at his brother as he smiled at him. “I had fun Seto. Thank you for such a great day.” Mokuba said as he lean up and gave him a short but sweet kiss.  
What neither Kaibas knew was that Joey had followed them most of the day. He took as many pictures as he could. Nor did they see the hate and jealousy in Joey’s eyes.  
He had been happy to see Seto outside. He even loved the jeans Seto had been wearing and loved how they looked on him.  
But his happiness turned into hate and anger the moment he saw the damn brat.  
Yes something had to be done about Mokuba Kaiba and soon.

A/n There is the next chapter. I do have the next chapter (chapter 16) written up and will be typing it and posting it soon. The next one will be shorter than this one but I will be able to get it out faster. I hope you all like this one and I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	16. chapter 16

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 16  
Mokuba was walking with Riko in school. It was late May now and school be getting out for summer vacation soon.  
Mokuba wanted to tell Riko the rest of what was going on. He wanted to tell her who his love was. But his fear was keeping him from saying anything.  
But he might just tell her anyways. Or anything at the moment. Riko was nagging him to tell. She really wanted to know.  
“Oh come on and tell me. I won’t care who it is. All I know is that it’s a male and he is much older than you. He’s full grown in his twenties.” Riko said. The last part she whispered. Hell she knew the risk of a fourteen and someone in their twenties dating. She thought it was sweet and very romantic. She was a girl after all.  
Mokuba sighed. “Look after school I might tell you.” He finally said as the two walked into their second to last class of the day.  
“Might? Come on Mokuba you have to tell me, please.” Riko asked as they made their way to their seats.  
“I might.” Was all Mokuba said. “I don’t want to lose you and this might.” Mokuba explain.  
“Nothing will.” Riko said with a smile as the teacher walked in and class started.  
Once the two made it to Mokuba’s room he finally decided to tell her. She had the right to know. But he was still scared.  
“If I said it was my brother how would you feel about it.” Mokuba asked.  
Riko sat on the bed looking at Mokuba for a few moments before she gave a small shrug. “A bit weird out about it.” She said. Her eyes then widen. “It’s him right?” She asked.  
Mokuba wiggled a bit on his bed and wouldn't look at her.  
“Oh boy.” She said as she watched him. “You are happy right?” she then asked.  
“Very. I’ve never been this happy. The only think that will make me happier is when we have a baby.” Mokuba said with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
Riko bit her bottom lip for a moment. “You do know how dangerous that can be right? All the physical deformities the baby to could have. And if the baby comes out looking ok there could medical or psychological problems the kid could have.   
That’s one of the main reasons why incest is outlawed. Not just here in Japan but in a number of countries all over the world. You two have to be very careful about being together let alone trying to have a baby.” Riko finally said.  
“I know I know.” Mokuba said with a sigh. “But nothing could happen to the child. The baby could be born perfectly healthy.   
Besides its not like I’m going to have one anytime soon. We’re not having sex.” Mokuba said as he finally looked at her.  
“You’re not?” She asked shocked.  
“Seto says I’m not ready yet.” Mokuba said sounding annoyed by this.  
“Seto may be right.” Riko said with a nod. Riko was the only other person besides Mokuba that could call said man by his first name. At least without fear anyways.  
“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Mokuba said shocked at what his best friend just said.  
“And I normally am when you are right.” Riko said with a grin.  
Mokuba just sigh at her. “Are you ok with whom I’m dating?” he then asked.  
“Truthfully? No but I know you won’t give Seto up and I don’t want to lose you or our friendship. It’ll take some time to get used to it and maybe longer to be ok with.” Riko said.  
Mokuba bit his lip before letting out another sigh. He had been doing a lot of that today. “It’s all I can ask for.”  
The two were quiet for a moment before Riko was able to find something else for them to talk about. The latest school gossip.  
Mokuba was thankful to her for it. Riko always seem to know what to say or do. She really was a good friend to him.

Later that night Mokuba went to Seto’s office. “Hay Seto I need to tell you something.” He said as he stood in front of the desk.  
“What?” Seto asked without looking up from his laptop.  
“I told Riko everything.” Mokuba said. He stayed with the desk between them in case he really pissed his brother off. He wanted to have a bit of a head start if he had to take off running.  
Seto stopped as he looked up at Mokuba. “Everything?” he asked.  
“Yes. She has a right to know. I know everything about her and she knows everything about me. I don’t like keeping secrets from her. Besides she’s being bugging me to tell her who I was dating. She would have figured it out on her sooner or later. Besides she promises not to tell anyone about this.” Mokuba explain.   
Seto lean back in his chair as he watched him. He didn’t say anything for a moment. “If you can trust her then I’ll have to as well. But next time tell me first before you tell anyone. You might think they could be trusted when they really couldn’t be.” Seto said before going back to his laptop.  
Mokuba gave a nod and a smile as he walked out. He was glad his big brother didn’t seem to upset over this. Besides what was done was done and no one can time travel into the past and change anything. No matter how much one may want to.

It was a few days later. Riko was once again at the Kaibas visiting Mokuba. True she went to his house more then Mokuba went to hers. She had nothing to hid they just seem to always hangout at his place.  
They were in the living room watching TV. Their favorite anime was on, Sailor Moon. Riko had gotten Mokuba into it.  
Seto was home as well. He as in his office working. She had noticed that Seto was home more often then he used to be. Something that made Mokuba very happy.  
It was during a commercial break that she got up to get a drink. Been over so much Riko knew where everything was and knew she could have whatever she wanted.  
She was getting a cup when she saw something out the window. Stopping and really looking she saw a tall blond man climbing up the wall and down the other side. She saw him stand there looking at the wall for a moment before he smiled and walked away.  
She stood there stunned at what she just saw. It looked like someone that shouldn’t have been escaping unseen by anyone other than her. On top of that it looked someone that Mokuba knew. Joey something. She couldn’t really remember his last name. She wasn’t even sure his first name was Joey. She wasn’t real close to that group of Mokuba’s friends. They all just seem really weird to her.  
She then blinked when she heard Mokuba call her name and tell the show was back on. Grabbing her drink she ran back into the living room. She would tell Mokuba about what she saw after Sailor Moon was over. That was if she remembered.

A/N There is the next chapter. This was really just a filler chapter. Nothing really happen in this one expect Mokuba telling his friend the full truth and Riko seeing Joey. Not sure when the next one will come out. I hope sometime earlier next week but not sure.  
I hope you guys aren’t to upset with this one and I hope to see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	17. chapter 17

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 17  
Seto sat in his office looking at the three blue eyes. The statue he thought Mokuba got for him. The reason why he thought they were from Mokuba was because Mokuba knows nothing about his mystery writer and did not connect them to his mystery writer. Seto didn’t think his mystery writer knew him that well. How wrong he was on all counts.  
He had gotten a letter two weeks after them. He’s mystery writer had asked how he like them. The letter told of how this man knew he had them still.  
When it came to this guy Seto wasn’t sure who it was. Yes the person left clues but they didn’t point to any one person.  
There were clues like he had blond hair. There hundreds of people in Japan with blond hair. Yes most Japanese have black or very dark hair. But there are a lot that while they are born here their family may not be so they have different hair color.  
Here in Domino City he knew of three people with blond hair. Then there are the Mutos with tri-color hair and one of those colors was blond. So that clue was useless.  
He still could not figure out the handwriting as well. He knew it was pointless to try and use fingerprints to see who sent it. There were to many others to cover up those from writer.  
Things them took a turn for the worst. Seto was going through his mail when he came across another letter.  
Dragon,  
I know my clues have not been helping you. But I like this game we are playing. This cat and mouse game. It’s to much fun to stop now. Don’t you agree?  
But I also want to share something with you. Something other than my love for you.  
Here is one of my favorite pictures of you. Don’t worry I made copies so I have one as well.  
Always yours.  
There was a picture in the envelope. A picture of Seto naked and getting out the shower.  
For the first time in his adult life Seto felt something new.  
Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, owner of Kaibaland and the richest man in the city. A man known for feeling nothing and being a cold hearted bastard felt fear.  
Seeing this picture and knowing where it was taken put fear into him.  
The one place he felt safe was no longer safe. Someone had broken into his home and took a picture without him knowing.   
He also felt violated. Because it was a picture of him beeing naked someone stole his feeling of being safe and able to do as he please in his own home. That he didn’t have to worry about someone seeing him so weak, so vulnerable.  
Then he felt anger. An anger that Seto had never felt before. An all-consuming anger. He wanted to find this bastard and stop him.  
He wanted to do more than just stop him. He wanted to hurt him for making him feel fear. He wanted to kill him.  
Looking up at the three statues he grabbed them as he stood up. He then throws them at the wall. Watching them hit then shatter did nothing for him.   
Standing there behind his desk Seto was panting hard. He had to do something. But he didn’t know what.  
The fear and anger grew with each new letter and picture he got over that week. There were even a few with Mokuba in them.  
It was getting close to Mokuba’s fifteenth birthday. That was the day when things got real bad for Seto.  
Seto and Mokuba were on their way to see their doctor. A doctor that knew better than to say anything about the Kaiba brothers. The extra money help in keeping his mouth shut as well.  
Mokuba was upset because he was on birth control. He was taking the pill. Seto had read up on all of the different types that were out there. He also read up on any known side effects. He and the doctor talk it over with Mokuba about the different ones.  
For Mokuba the pill seems the best. Mokuba still hated it because when he and Seto went the next step he wouldn’t be able to get pregnant. At least it was a higher chance he wouldn’t.  
While there Seto had felt like someone was watching them. He felt like someone was following them. But Seto never saw anyone that looked out of place. He figured it was his fear getting the best of him.  
A day later he was proven wrong. He’s mystery writer that had been upgraded to stalker had been there.  
Dragon,  
It was great to see you again. I hope you are not feeling ill. I saw you go to your doctor.  
But I must ask. Why was Mokuba with you?  
I’ve noticed he seem to be everywhere you are. Once we are together he’ll have to leave. I’m sure you’ll feel the same way. Why would you want him around once I have you? I’ll be there so you won’t feel lonely. It’s the only reason you keep him.  
Speaking about us I figure you are dying to meet me. I’ll revel myself to you soon Dragon. Real soon.  
Always yours.  
Seto let out a growl at the letter along with the picture. It was him and his brother leaving the doctor’s office. It was getting to the point he couldn’t leave his house to do anything. Then again he couldn’t stay home either. This man seem to be ever where.  
Seto just let out a growl as he crumples up the letter and toss it. He was about the same to the picture but stops and really looks at it.  
Mokuba looked upset but Seto could still love the love in the teen’s eyes for him. He was happy his stalker didn’t see it. At least didn’t say anything about it yet.  
It was now Mokuba’s birthday, July seventh. Seto had closed Kaibaland to the public. It’s were Mokuba’s party was being held.  
All of Mokuba’s friends were all to come. Seto even allow the geek squad to come. But there was a rule for them.  
Ryou ha to keep his dark under control. And the Mutos had to keep the Ishtars under control. There was to be no stealing, pranking, or the use of magic. Seto still did not believe in magic but knew they did.  
The party had been underway for two hours. It was nearing noon and the half-way point of the party. It was when the food was to be cook to feed everyone. There was enough food to feed a small country or over twenty teens.  
Once lunch was over then the cakes would come out. The main one was placed in front of Mokuba with two candles in shape of a one and a five. After they all sang happy birthday Mokuba made a wish and blew the candles out. There was also just about every flavor of ice cream known to man.   
The presents would be open next. Mokuba loved all his gifts that he got from all his friends. Well just about all of them. The ones he got for Akifa, Marik and Malik kind of disturbed him. Those gifts got the three of a smack in the back of the head and a chewing out from Ryou. Seto had told him his gift would happen later that night.  
There were professional photographers all over Kaibaland. Their jobs were to take pictures of everyone doing different things or on different rides. That and a few were to take Mokuba’s pictures at noon. These were of him eating with friends, blowing the candles out, of the cakes, and him opening presents.  
Seto was standing back watching everything with a small smile. Happy that Mokuba was having a good time.  
He then blinks when he felt something pushed into one of his hands. A short note. Telling Seto to meet him behind the control tower of the largest roller coaster there. If Seto wanted the game to be over.  
Seto walked up to Mokuba and said he had to take care of something before he walked off. He never saw the confused look in Mokuba’s eyes.  
When he got there he saw Wheeler standing there. “Can I help you with something?” Seto asked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you lost? Lost track of your master?”  
Wheeler just smiled at him. “How can lose something I don’t have yet?” The blond said as he walked closer to him. “But I’m about to have it.” With those words Wheeler lends in and kissed Seto.  
Seto was to shocked to do anything. He just stood there as Wheeler kissed him.   
The both pulled way and looked over at hearing someone softly saying Seto’s name. It was Mokuba. He saw Joey kissing him.  
Mokuba’s grey eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. They were soon over flowing with tears as Mokuba turned and ran away.  
Seto wanted to run after his brother but turned and looked at Wheeler. “What the hell do you think you were doing?” Seto hissed out.  
“I said I would revel myself today.” Wheeler said with a smirk.  
Seto stood there with wide eyes. The fear came rushing back as he stood there. It was the fear of the mutt that caused him to take a step back. That was something he never thought he would do that or fear the mutt.  
Wheeler took a step forward. “There is nothing to fear from me Seto. Why would I hurt the one I love?” The blond asked.  
Seto try to cover up his fear with anger. “You stalk me everywhere I was. Took picture of me and you say you love me? Don’t make me laugh.” Seto hissed out. He was happy he still sounds as strong as ever even if he did not feel it.  
“But that shows how much I do love you. I follow you to make sure you were safe. That no one was with you.  
I only took those pictures to look at when I could not be with you.” Wheeler said with a grin.  
Seto wanted to run away from Wheeler. The grin was crazy. But the look in those honey brown eyes really scared Seto.  
Not only did they have a crazy look but there was a dangerous look as well. A look that Wheeler might do anything to be with Seto.  
But Seto had never back down from anything or anyone. He never ran from fear and today would not be the first.  
“Wheeler I’m going to give you one warning. Leave me alone.” Seto growled as he turned and started to walk away.  
“Don’t turn your back on me Seto!” Wheeler yelled at him.   
Seto said nothing or stop walking. He had to find Mokuba.  
Seto found him in the main control room for all of it. He was sitting in a corner. His knees were drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them and his head was buried. Seto could see his body shaking with his tears.  
“Mokuba.” Seto said. He walked in and closed the door before walking over to his young lover. He then kneeled down in front of him. “Mokuba look at me please.” Seto said as reached out and lift his small love’s head.  
Seto hated the pain he saw in those eyes. “Why Seto? Why were you two kissing?” Mokuba asked.  
“He kissed me Mokuba. He told me he had something to say then kissed me. I was to shocked to move.” Seto explain.  
“You don’t want Joey?” Mokuba then asked.  
“No. The only one I want is you.” Seto said as he lean in and kissed Mokuba.  
The kiss was soft and sweet. It also held all the love Seto had for Mokuba.  
Mokuba started to kiss Seto back. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck. He then started to add more passion to it, add more heat.  
Seto broke the kiss as he smiled at Mokuba. “I love you Mokuba.” Seto said softly.  
“Love you too.” Mokuba said as the two kissed again.  
Neither saw Joey standing there nor sees him take a picture of them.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I do have the next one wrote up. I should be typing that one up in a few moments and posting it as well. I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	18. chapter 18

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 18  
Joey let out a growl as he looked at the latest picture as it developed. The picture was of the two Kaiba brothers kissing.  
From the angle he took the picture one could see their lips were locked together. One could also see how close the two brothers were holding each other.  
As Joey stared at it he could hear their voices in his head. He could hear his Seto tell that short bastard that he loved him. Joey could hear Mokuba saying it back to him.  
Joey hung the picture up to dry as he then turned away from it. He lean against the counter with his arms crossed and his legs crossed at the ankles.  
He stood there in deep thought. He was trying to figure out why his Seto turned out to be such a freak. He tries to understand why his beloved would date his own brother.  
But that did not sound like Seto. Seto wasn’t one to do something like that. To do something that was so below him.  
The more Joey thought about it the more it should like something that small bastard would do. Mokuba had to be the master mind behind it.  
Mokuba must have forced Seto into a relationship with him.  
“No. Seto would not let anyone force him into anything.” Joey mumbled to himself. “Maybe that brat guilt tripped him into it. But what did he use? What could Seto be guilty of?”  
As Joey try to figure that out he started to clean up his mess. He slowly took each picture down as they got dry. Then he remembers that day in the Game Shop. He remembers the way Mokuba had acted. How anger he was.   
It now made since. Mokuba had been jealous over the fact that Joey wanted Seto. Upset that Joey would take Seto from him. The small one just didn’t know yet that he would.   
Once everything was packed up he left the bathroom and went to his room. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at he’s detailed sketch of Kaiba Mansion. He also looked over the list of the guards. Joey knew that Seto would tighten his security. He may even double the guards.  
Joey lean back in his chair with a sigh. He may not know what Mokuba use to get Seto to go out with him but Joey did know one thing. Mokuba had to go. It was the only way to free Seto.  
Looking back at the sketch Joey didn’t see any way to kidnap the teen by himself. Every way he could think of was at least a two person job.  
Joey then smiled as an idea came to him. He’d have Mokuba come to him. After all he was sure Seto never told Mokuba about the letters or the pictures. He could send him a letting wanting to explain what happen at the party.

Mokuba,  
I’m sorry if I ruined your birthday. I want to explain myself but don’t feel right doing it through a letter. Please meet me at the park around ten in the morning.  
Hope you will be there,  
Joey

Joey just smiled as he placed the short letter into an envelope and wrote Mokuba’s name on the front. He made the handwriting on the front a bit messy incase Seto got it before Mokuba did. Joey hoped that Seto would think it’s from someone the freak knows and gives it to him without reading it.  
Getting up Joey left. It was well after midnight by now, maybe closer to three in the morning as Joey slowly walked towards the Kaiba’s place.  
Once he got there he stayed in the shadows. He watched as a number of guards walked around and talked with each other.  
Not only had the guards number double but they were all armed. Guns could easily been seen one each of them.  
Joey’s eyes widen at seeing all this. But he wasn’t there to take pictures. In fact he wasn’t there for Seto at all.  
His business was with Mokuba. Quickly and quietly Joey moved towards the front gate. Without being seen he slipped the letter between the bars of the gate were it would be seen.  
Once done Joey started to walk away. As he walked he thought of all he would have to do. The stuff he would have to buy and a building he would have to look into. He would have to make sure Mokuba’s room would be ready for him.  
Yes once the sun came up Joey would have a busy day. But one that would hopefully end on a happy note for him.

A/N There is the next chapter. Yes I know it’s one of my shorter ones and I’m sorry for that. The next one I am working on. It might take a bit to get that one done and posted. I hope you all liked this one and I hope to see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	19. chapter 19

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 19  
Mokuba woke up with a soft smile. He was laying curled up next to his love with his head laying on Seto’s chest. Seto had one arm wrapped around Mokuba’s waist holding him close.  
It was now two days since his birthday. Seto didn’t give him his gift. The timing had been ruined by the blond man. But Mokuba wasn’t to mad about that.  
The fifteen year old just knew it would make it even better. That because of the buildup he was feeling that once they went that far it would go beyond them just rock his world. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day or sit. He really couldn’t wait.  
Mokuba just laid there thinking about this causing his smile to grow. “Good morning Mokie.” Came Seto’s voice from above his head. Mokuba looked up still smiling. “Morning.” Mokuba said before leaning up and kissing him.  
Mokuba deepen the kiss as he rolled until he was laying on top of Seto. He pulled away as he started to kiss down Seto’s jaw then down his neck.  
Mokuba kiss, nip and sucked on Seto’s neck. Mokuba pulled away as he smiled at the hickey on Seto’s neck. True it was low enough that his trench coat would cover it but knowing that he had mark his love made Mokuba happy.  
Seto just laugh some before he rolled Mokuba over in bed. “Think you can get away with marking me and I won’t mark you?” He asked smiling as he attacked Mokuba’s neck.   
Mokuba couldn’t help the smile or the moan that came out. He knew that nothing was going to happy but fooling around for a bit. But it was fun.  
Once the two finally came down for breakfast Seto would have to make it fast if he wanted to get to the office at his normal time. Mokuba hoped he would go in a little late at least.  
The two had just started to eat when one of the maids came over to them. “Young master this is for you.” She said handing it to him.  
Mokuba blinked at this before taking it. Thanking her he opens it. He read the short letter before sitting it on the table. “Joey wants to talk to me.” Mokuba said before taking another bit of their breakfast. “He wants to meet in the park.” He added once he finished that bit.  
“You are not going.” Seto said as he sips of his juice.  
“Why not?” Mokuba asked confused. “You never had a problem letting me see anyone from the geek squad, as you call them, before.”  
“I have my reasons” Was all Seto said as he finished up.  
“What are they? What are your reasons?” Mokuba asked as he ate another bit.  
“I don’t want you hanging out with Wheeler anymore. At least not by yourself.” Was all Seto said as he got up so he could finish getting ready for work.  
Mokuba just stared at his brother. He was confused as to why Seto wanted him to stay away from Joey.  
True Seto never liked Joey. Hated him in fact. But never really had a problem with Mokuba being friends with him. Said it was the closest that Mokuba might ever get to having a pet puppy.  
Mokuba just gave a shrug at this before finishing up his breakfast. He would go see what Joey had to say before hanging out with Riko and the others at the mall. He was meeting them at noon so he had plenty of time to talk to Joey and make it down there.  
True his brother just said not to but what Seto did not know would not hurt Mokuba. Besides he didn’t always listen to what Seto said. He was a teenager and what teenager always listens to adults? None that he knew.

Mokuba had made it to the park right at ten like the note said. He was looking for Joey at the entrance, where he figured he would be but did not see him. So he was started to walk further in the park looking for him.  
After walking around for twenty minutes Mokuba still didn’t see Joey. He had by now made it to the middle of the park.  
The park itself was just starting to fill up. There were a few kids playing on the different play equipment. Moms and a few dads sitting on different benches talking to each other, watching their kids, texting or talking on their cells. There were even a few joggers on the path but no Joey.  
Letting out a sigh he started to head out. He just past one of the restrooms when he felt someone grab him and put a cloth over his mouth.  
With wide eyes Mokuba realized what was happening. After all it had happen enough times in his young life to know all the signs. He was being kidnapped again.  
Mokuba did put up a fight. He was older, taller and stronger now but it was no use. The cloth over his mouth and noise had chloroform on it. It was the only thing that explains how fast he passed out.

When Mokuba came to he noticed he was laying on a very old and uncomfortable bed. He was also on the warm side. He wasn’t hot but was borderline uncomfortable when it came to the temperature.  
He then slowly opens his eyes as he looked around. Slowly sitting up he was happy to noticed he is not chained to anything. He then reached for his pocket to realize that his cell was gone. He figured it would be.   
There wasn’t much to look at in the room. There was only the bed he had been laying on, two doors and a window.  
One of the doors led to a working bathroom. He found a few supplies in there. Like toilet paper, shampoo, soap and two towels.  
The other had to lead out of the room. But just as he figured it was locked.  
Going over to the window he could see out but really saw nothing. He saw what looked like an ally. He could also hear cars rushing by along with other noises. This let him know he was still in the city. He could also tell that it was starting to get dark outside. This let him know that he had been knocked out for most of the day.  
Other than that he had no idea where he was or who his weird kidnapper was. And the guy was weird. After who stocks a bathroom for their victim?  
Don’t get Mokuba wrong he was happy for the bathroom. Those that stole him in the past never gave him one. Noah didn’t have to since they were living in a computer at the time. This guy just seems odd and kind of creep him out.  
This also showed that the guy wanted Mokuba to say for a while. That wasn’t going to happen.  
As soon as Seto realized Mokuba was missing, again, he would start looking for him. He would send all that worked for him out looking as well. That included most of the cops.  
Seto may even talk to Joey to see if he saw anything. After all he had been waiting for Joey to show up.  
Mokuba moved away from the window and laid own on the bed. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for Seto to one, realized he was gone and two, find him.  
“Why do they always come after me?” Mokuba asked with a sigh.  
“Because you are easier to get to than Seto.” A voice spoke from the door.  
Mokuba sat up and looked over as his eyes widen. “You? You kidnapped me?”

 

A/N There is the next chapter. It might be a bit longer until I can get the next chapter out. I have to look something up for rest of the story. But I am trying to finish a ygo one-shot. I hope you all like this one, hope to see you with the next chapter, and hope to see you with the one-shot.  
puffin


	20. chapter 20

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 20  
Seto was standing over his desk looking at a map of the city. There were red xs all over it. There were small ones close together or just large ones.   
There were people coming and going from his office at his house at all hours. There were cells going off every few minutes to report what they found or rather not found.  
Seto’s office had turned into a war room with Seto at the head of everything and everyone. And in some ways it was a war for Seto. A war with him versus Joey Wheeler. A war he did not plan to lose.  
Seto hadn’t realized that Mokuba was missing until Riko called him four weeks ago. Mokuba was to meet them at the mall at noon. By one he hadn’t shown up.  
Riko said she tried to call Mokuba’s cell but it went straight to voicemail. So she called Seto to see what was going on.  
At first Seto didn’t have a clue as to where Mokuba was. He didn’t want to upset the girl so he said he would go and see Mokuba and have him call Riko.  
But when he went home he didn’t see Mokuba he knew what happened. Mokuba had been kidnapped again.  
Seto was seriously thinking of putting some kind of tracking device on that teen.  
He figures this out by retracing the teen’s steps. And one look at the letter let him know Mokuba went to the park. He went there to meet up with Joey even after Seto told him not to.  
So this meant that Wheeler had to have seen something if he wasn’t the kidnapper. And he was willing to bet his company that Wheeler was the one that took Mokuba.  
Seto stood over the map as he remember the feeling he felt when he realized what happened. The fear and anger he felt.   
The anger at Wheeler and Mokuba. Mokuba for not listening to him and Wheeler for taking someone that belong to him. He also felt fear at what Wheeler might do to his love and the thought he might not see Mokuba again. He pushes that last thought from his mind but it was still there.  
Seto was brought from his thoughts as Yugi and his gang came walking. “Well?” Seto asked as he looked up at them.  
As soon as Mokuba had been discovered missing Seto started looking for Wheeler knowing the damn mutt would lead him back to his lover/little brother. He had hoped it would be the fasted way to find Mokuba.  
When he could not find him on his own he called the cops in along with Wheeler’s friends.  
At first the geek squad did not want to believe that their friend would do something like this. Tristan was the one that would not believe it the most. He said that Wheeler would never do anything like that. He was really to bet his life on it. A bet he would soon to realize he would have lost.  
They all were shocked to learn that their beloved puppy was willing to go this far and what he was doing when Seto finally showed them some of the pictures he still had that Joey had sent them and some of the letters as well. Tristan still didn’t want to believe it but knew he had to. After all he was friends longer with Wheeler then any others were.  
Seto focused again as Yugi started to speak. “We’ve looked everywhere. Gone to all his favorite hang outs and talked to anyone that knew Joey.” Yugi said with a sad look in his large childlike eyes.  
“I even went to the few that Yugi doesn’t know about. Talk to the gang Joey was once part of. Nothing.” Tristan said with a shake of his head.  
Seto had hoped that one might have found Wheeler, Mokuba or found at least some kind of clue.  
“What about the mutt’s cell?” Seto then asked.  
“Goes straight to voicemail. And because of all our messages its full.” Tea said as she hung up her phone with a sigh.  
“What about his family? Do they have any idea where he could have gone or taken Mokuba? Have they heard from him?” Seto asked next.  
“He’s dad is a piece of shit. Doesn’t care what happens to Joey.” Akifa said as he wrapped an arm around Ryou’s waist.  
“And his mom knows nothing and said his sister doesn’t know anything either. Won’t let us talk to her.” Malik said standing next to Marik. The group making a semicircle in front of Seto’s desk.  
Seto just gave a nod. “Keep trying to talk to his sister. If he was going to talk to anyone it would be her.”  
“It’s going to be hard. Their mom might be watching her closely so we can’t.” Ryou simply stated.  
“Then keep an eye on her to see if you can talk to her when she’s alone.” Seto said as someone else came in to report they found nothing. Another x on the map.  
“There aren’t many places left.” Yami said looking at the map. “Only a few abandon buildings in the middle of town and few more closer to the outside.”  
“As soon as I find that mutt…” Seto growled out. The rest of the sentence was left open but they all knew that Seto was willing to kill.

It was now two days later. Seto was starting at the map. There was only one place left. The cops were getting ready to storm the place.  
Seto had talk to his lawyers. They were going for the max imprisonment. Fifteen years for kidnapping and a few months for the stalking. It would seem the punishment as more harsh for stealing someone then following them.  
Walking away from the map Seto grabbed his trench coat as he headed out. He would be there when they found Mokuba.

Seto stood just outside barrier. He stood there with no emotion showing, ignoring the reports and waiting.  
Yes there were reports from all newspapers and news stations. Cameras were rolling and flashing. Each trying to get every detail of what was happening. A few even try to get a word from Seto. Seto said nothing and walked away from them.  
Seto stood there waiting and watching. He wanted to go in there and find Mokuba himself. Be the first person Mokuba saw and make sure nothing was wrong with his love. But was not allowed to go. Saying that it could cause more problems than solve any.  
About twenty minutes later there was noising come inside the building. There was some shouting and yelling followed by a gun shot. Seto stiffen at hearing the gun shot. He didn’t want to think what could mean.  
About two minutes later Wheeler was being lead out in handcuff. Seto noticed a shoulder was bleeding but nothing life threating.  
A short time later he saw his love come running out and towards him. “SETO!” Mokuba yelled before crashing into him. Seto wanted to kiss him but knew better with all the reports and cops.  
“Later when we get home.” Seto whispered into Mokuba’s ear.   
After letting the paramedics check Mokuba they went home. They hardly talk during the ride home. Both holding themselves until they could get behind closed doors.

Seto barely had the door closed to their shared room before Mokuba jumped him. Kissing Seto deeply and with a lot of need.  
Once the two pulled away for air Mokuba laid his head on Seto’s chest. “I missed you Seto.”  
“And I missed you as well.” Seto said holding Mokuba close. “I never stopped looking for you.”  
Mokuba didn’t say anything for a while. The two were enjoying just being with each other again.  
“What will happen to Joey?” Mokuba finally asked as he looked back up at Seto.  
“Max time in prison and a restraining order. That way when he does get out he can’t get near us. If he does then back he goes.” Seto explain.  
“Good.” Mokuba said with a smile as he lean up and started to kiss Seto again.

The weeks leading up to the trial were busy ones. With Seto and Mokuba talking to their lawyers and a psychiatrist. Mokuba was grilled on what happen from the moment he was taken to when the cops found him. All that Wheeler did to him, said to him or any threats he might have made.  
Wheeler’s room was broken into where all his stuff was found. All the pictures were seen. Along with all notes and his sketch of Seto’s manor. Enough proof to put him away.  
On top of that the media was all over this. The Kaiba brothers were not given a moments rest.  
Seto was hound from their home to his office then back home at night. The closer the time got to the trial the more Seto stayed home. He got just as much done from home as he did from his office.  
Mokuba never left the house. The only friend willing to brave the media wolves was Riko. She ends up staying there once she got there. That was now almost a week ago. Her parents understood why she was staying.  
It was now the day before the trial. Riko would be going with them.  
“You’ll be fine Mokuba. Just calm down.” Riko said. She was sitting on his old bed. Mokuba was pacing and panicking.  
“I’m just nervous I guess.” Mokuba said as he sat on the bed. “I haven’t been able to leave the house.” He said with a smile.  
Riko chuckled at that. “That will all be over soon and you can leave like always. Now help me pick out an outfit.”  
Seto walked away with a frown. There was a look in Mokuba’s eyes that said he wasn’t as ok as he seems to be letting on. He wasn’t sure what Joey did or said and he wasn’t sure how soon Mokuba will bounce back from this or if he would or at all. He would just have to wait and see.

 

A/n There is the next chapter. I do have the next one written and waiting to be typed up to post. I am working on the next two after that.   
Also in case anyone wondering no they did not have sex. That won’t happen for a bit longer.  
But I hope you all like this one and I hope to see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	21. chapter 21

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 21  
A/N Just to give you all the heads up. This one goes back to when Mokuba just saw who took him.  
Joey stood there watching a shocked Mokuba with a smirk on his lips. “Ya I need you out of the way.” He said still smirking at the teen.  
“Out of the way?” Mokuba asked. The confusion was easy to hear in his voice and read on the teen’s face.  
“You are way to clinging to my Seto. Just about anywhere he goes you are not far behind him.” Joey said with a glare aimed at Mokuba.  
“Your Seto? And I don’t follow him like some puppy.” Mokuba said as by now he was standing up and glaring right back at Joey.  
“Yes on both accounts. But I understand why Seto lets you follow him and keeps you around. He doesn’t want to be lonely. Something he won’t be once we hook up.” Joey said with a smile.  
“You are really messed up in the head. I’ve told you before that Seto hate you. Wants nothing to do with you.” Mokuba said.  
“Yes he does!” Joey growled at the young teen. “I’ll prove it to you and everyone.” With those words Joey turned and walked out.  
“Damn that brat.” Joey mumbled as he walked out of the building.  
The building was once an apartment building. It once was part of a complex that was only half done. Money for it dried up so the building was never finished.  
The room that Mokuba was in was on the ground floor and did have running water. After all this part of the complex had been finished but there was no heat or air. So there was no way to take a hot shower or bath. And the water was starting to show signs of rust forming in the pipes.  
On top of that Joey had redone the locks. So now it locked from the outside. Plus the window was too small for Mokuba to fit.  
Joey would bring the brat food and water but only once a day. He didn’t want him to die, at least not yet. He wanted Mokuba to see that Seto did belong to him, Joey.  
Right now he was pissed off at the way the brat was acting. Like he knew how Seto felt about everyone. He seems smug that his Seto would not want him.  
But Joey knew that wasn’t true. He had kept his present he sent him. Well for while anyways. He wasn’t sure why Seto got rid of them. Maybe he had a bad at work.  
It didn’t matter now anyways. He had to find a way to let Seto know he would be there for him in his time of need.  
He couldn’t just show up. He would have to wait until Seto knew for sure that Mokuba was missing and let him try to find the brat. He would have to wait for Seto to need him. He would give him a day or two.  
But Seto never went to him. At least not for a shoulder to lean on. Seto did want to talk to him about his missing brother but wanted to talk to him to demand were Mokuba was. Seto was trying to pin it all on him.  
Sure he had done it. But there were others out there that could have done it. He wasn’t sure why Seto zoned in on him. So he just kept his distances from Seto.  
There were a few times he wanted to call his sister to let her know he was ok but soon learned not to. He had only been just around a corner when he saw Yugi talking to his sister. Yugi was walking with her and asked if had seen or heard from Joey.  
Serenity told Yugi that she had not heard from him or seen him. But if she did she would let the shrimp know. So he couldn’t tell her anything. Joey did feel hurt and betrayed but did not dwell on it.  
Because he’s plan was failing he would go back to the brat every day and not just bring him food. Joey would go there to demand to know what was wrong with Seto or what the brat had done to him.  
“You must have done something? Seto should have come to me by now. And not to have me arrest!” Joey yelled.  
The brat had been here for four almost five days at this point.  
“I’ve done nothing to him.” Mokuba said calmly while standing next to the window. He was looking out but not really looking. He seemed not to want to look at Joey.  
Joey growled at the way the young Kaiba was acting. He wanted to throw something at him or hit him.  
“You must have done something! Did you blackmail him?” Joey asked as he walked in the room.  
Mokuba laugh as he turned and looked at Joey. “Blackmail? Why and with what? He’s my brother. I have no reason to blackmail him.”  
Joey finally broke as he backhanded the teen. “Don’t laugh at me. I am the one keeping you alive and I could just easily kill you. In fact I just might.”  
Joey then smirks at the fear that filled Mokuba’s eyes. “Don’t forget that I can kill you.” Joey said before he turned and left.  
It was another four weeks before the cops were able to figure out where Mokuba was being held. Joey never stayed in one place very long. He was always moving to cover up his tracks as to where Mokuba was. He made it seem like they moved around some.  
Joey was just coming out of the room to see the cops in the building.  
“FREEZE!” they yelled at him. “Hands up!”  
Joey just glared as he dashed back into the room. He then used Mokuba as a human shield. “You’ll have to shoot him to get to me!”  
Joey watched as the cops slowly filled the room and leaving him with nowhere to go or anyway to escape. They were all yelling at him to let Mokuba go. Like hell he was going to let that happen.  
The standoff lasted for about twenty minutes before a cop took a luck shot and him in the shoulder. With a cry of pain and reaching for his injury shoulder Joey had let Mokuba go.  
Once he did he was rushed and pinned to the ground before handcuffs were placed on him.  
Joey let out a growl when he saw Seto holding Mokuba and whispers something to him. He was in the back of the patrol car as he watched all this before he was driven away. He would get treatment for his shoulder before placed in a holding cell. He had a feeling that the Kaiba brothers were not done with him. He had a feeling that it might go to trial.  
But no matter the outcome he was not done with them. He vowed to himself that he would get back at them for this. He would get rid of Mokuba and take Seto for his own. He promised himself that.

A/N There is the next chapter. Like I said this one went back a bit to show what was going on while Seto was trying to find Mokuba. The next chapter I am working on it and its going to be the trial.  
As for that chapter it is taking me a while to get it written. So far it is seven notebook pages long and maybe half way written. So please be patient with me.  
As for this one I hope you all liked it and I hope to see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	22. Chapter 22 part A

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 22 Part A

 

The Trial  
The day of the trial dawn bright and sunny. Birds were chirping in the trees as the people in the city were starting to wake.  
But just because the people were waking up doesn’t mean that the city was. It was closing up for the day. At least most the stores would be closed for the day. The citizens of Domino City were going to the courthouse for the trial that had been on everyone’s tongue.  
Today was the trial of the Kaiba Brothers versus Joseph “Joey” Wheeler.  
When Joey had his hearing he pleads guilty to kidnapping Mokuba. He had been caught red handed. But plead not guilty for stalking Seto. So it went to trail for both cases.  
Because it was Kaiba Brothers the media was all over this. They had been since the day Mokuba was returned to his brother. So now the day of the trial they had arrived about an hour before it was to start and some were trying to get into the courtroom. Luckily for all the media was not allowed inside.   
The moment the court doors open everyone started to fill in. Yugi and his group went there and sat front row on the brothers’ side. Akifa and the Ishtars were told be on their best behavior or they might spending time behind bars. Not a real threat to the three of them but a treat none the less.  
About half an hour before the trial was to start the Kaibas and their lawyers showed up. Luckily they had also brought a few guards to block them from the rabid and hungry media shouting questions at them.  
Being Seto and Mokuba they were used to this. So they kept their heads held high and looked at no one or open their mouths. They let their lawyers let the media know that no comment would be made. Riko sat next to Yugi in the front row.  
Joey was lead in next. He wasn’t wearing a jumpsuit from the prison but a suit and tie. He was wearing this to show that he was serious about this trial.  
As he walked in and past the Kaibas he smiled at Seto before glaring at Mokuba.  
Mokuba looked away as he remembers the threat Joey told him.   
As for Seto he just glared at the blond. Seto’s hate has never been this strong or filled with so much passion. His hate for their step father was nothing come paired to the hate he felt for Joey. And that was saying something.  
“All rise for the honorable Judge Brown.” The bailiff said. Everyone did as the judge walked in. “You all may be seated.” The judge then said once he was sitting behind his desk.   
Judge Thomas Brown was a man in his late forties. He had chin length black hair, soft brown eyes and pale skin. He was fair but firm when it came to the law. But he did have a temper. Once you upset him he could be a hard ass.  
“The trial of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba versus Joseph Wheeler will begin. We will hear opening statements from the Prosecutor then the Defense. You may start Mr. Tamaki.” Brown said.  
Satoru Tamaki was the Kaibas’ main lawyer. He was about fortify-two years old. He had short light brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was a very smart man graduating top of his law school. He had been with the Kaiba family for a while now.  
Tamaki stood up as he walked towards the jury with a smile. “Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury. We are all here for the trial that will be the talk of Domino City for some time.  
And it’s my job to prove to you that the Defense’s client, Mr. Wheeler willing stalk my client Mr. Kaiba than kidnapped his young brother.  
I will prove that Mr. Wheeler became obsess with Mr. Kaiba and stalked him for a while. He became so obsess he kidnapped young Mr. Mokuba Kaiba to try and be with Mr. Kaiba.  
By the end of this trial I hope you all believe this and come back with a verdict of guilty. Thank you.” Tamaki said with a smile before walking back to his seat.  
“Mr. Hara, your opening statements.” Brown said.  
Tamotsu Hara was young man of thirty-five. He had short dark black hair with bright blue eyes and tan skin. He was a sweet but reliable man. He was also a smart man and knew the laws well. He had been a pointed to Joey by the courts since Joey could not afford one.  
Hara stood up with a smile as he walked to the jury as well. “A good morning to you, ladies and gentlemen.  
The Prosecutor may be able to prove any wrongs that my client may have done. But it’s my job to show why he may have done it.  
It’s my job to prove that Mr. Wheeler never meant any ill will towards the Kaibas. He never wanted anything bad to happen to them.   
Why would he not anything bad to happen to him? Well I want to prove that if Mr. Wheeler did anything it was because he was following his heart. Yes Mr. Wheeler is in love with Mr. Kaiba.   
Because of this Mr. Wheeler only wanted to get to know Mr. Kaiba better not hurt him. But Mr. Kaiba would never allow this to happen. So Mr. Wheeler had to think of other ways to achieve his goal of knowing him.  
So by the end of this trial I hope you come to see, like I have, that Mr. Wheeler is not a criminal. He does not need to be in a cell with murders, thieves, and rapist. He needs to go free. Thank you.” Hara said with a smile of his own before he returned to his seat.  
Riko, Yugi and the gang were shocked at Joey’s lawyer. At the angle he was going for. This was a smart lawyer and would play the heart card to get Joey’s charges dropped. Yes it looked like both lawyers were here to play hard ball and both did not want to lose.  
“Mr. Tamaki, are you ready for your first witness.” Brown said looking over at him.  
“I am your honor. The Prosecutor would like to call Ethan Wheeler to the stand.”   
Just about everyone knew who this guy was. The man they saw walking to the stand was tall man of six feet. One could tell at one time he had been very well build but years of drinking had turned it all to fat.  
He had blond hair and brown eyes. Eyes that were cold and hard. They held no love for anyone especially his family.  
Once he was sworn in he sat down as Tamaki walked up to him. “Please state your name, age and your relation to the accused?”  
“Ethen Wheeler, fifty and I’m the damn bastard’s father.” Ethan said with a sneer towards his own son.  
“Objection your honor. The witness is trying to intimidate my client.” Hara said standing up.  
“The witness will keep his feelings to himself.” Brown said looking at Ethan.  
Ethan just gave a nod and looked away from his son.  
“Mr. Wheeler what is your occupation?” Tamaki then asked.  
“I don’t have a job at the moment.” Ethan said.  
“So then how do you prove for your son?” Tamaki asked.  
“I do odd jobs whenever I can.” Was Ethan’s answer.  
“So money is tight for you and your son. Then how do you think your son was able to get his hands on such a nice camera like this?” Tamaki asked holding up the camera they had found in Joey’s room.  
It was a Lumix camera. This one was one of the more expensive ones. On the table were all the different lens that fit it.   
“Only way I see is he stole it.” Ethan said. “I had no money to give him to buy it.”  
“So your son stole this camera. Any idea why he might do so?” Tamaki asked.  
“To take pictures of Kaiba.” Ethan said simply.  
“Pictures like this?” Tamaki asked as he walked over to the table and picked up one of Seto walking into his bedroom. Seto only had a towel around his waist and using another one to dry his hair.  
Tamaki then showed Ethan. “Yep. That looks like the type of stuff he would take.”  
Tamaki then walked over to the jury for them to see it as well. “Your son would steal a camera and take picture like these of Mr. Kaiba. Why do you think he would do that Mr. Wheeler?” Tamaki asked as he put the photo down  
“Well I always over Joey talking about him over the phone to one of his friends. The boy acted like a girl with her first crush.” Ethan said as a look of disgust filled his eyes.  
“Would you say your boy became obsessed?” Tamaki asked his last question.  
“Yes.” Was Ethan’s one word answer.  
“No more questions.’ Tamaki said before sitting down. He hoped he prove that someone like this man, a known drunk could even tell how obsessed Joey was for Seto.  
“Mr. Hara?” Brown then asked.  
“Mr. Wheeler you said you don’t have a job. But is it also true that any money you come into is used for your two loves, drinking and gambling?” Hara asked.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Ethan asked with hint of a growl.  
“It has everything to do with your son. You gamble and drank away all money you come into. So if your son wanted or needed anything he would have to steal it.” Hara said as by now he was standing in front Ethan.  
“The boy could have gotten a job.” Ethan stated.  
“Yes and we both know what would have happen to that money. Don’t we? No more questions.” Hara said as he walked away and sat down. Hara point was made. Joey had to take care of himself anyway he could. He’s father was a no good bum. This work for both cases.  
Once Ethan step down Tamaki’s next two witnesses were Ryou and Yugi. They more or less said the same thing. That Kaiba may have been a jerk to them all but Joey was the one to start any fights those two had whether they are physical or verbal.  
The last one was a shock to everyone including their small group of friends.  
“The Prosecutor is calling our last witness. Tristan Taylor.” Tamaki said as he stood up.  
Tristan let out a sigh as he stood up and made his way to the stand. Once he was sworn in he sat down. As he looked at everyone he could see the shock on their faces. When he looked at his best friend he saw Joey’s eyes narrowed at him. Tristan could easily see the anger but he also saw the hurt. Tristan knew Joey well enough to know where to look and see the hurt that was being cover up.  
After giving his name, age, the fact he was in college and how he was Joey’s friend the real questions began.  
“How long have you and Mr. Wheeler been friends?”  
“Since we were very young. Shortly after his parent’s divorce I meet Joey.”  
“How would describe your friend’s personality?”  
“Fun, life of the party yet can be caring towards those he cares for.”  
“What about being obsessive?”  
“When I meet him that word never came to mind.”  
“And now?”  
“He can be.” Tristan said as he let out a sigh.  
“Can you think of anytime he is? Or over anything or anyone?” Tamaki asked as he was standing in front of Tristan.  
“He is when it comes to Kaiba.”  
“Being Mr. Wheeler’s oldest and best friend I am sure you noticed the signs before anyone else did. Am I correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“When?”  
“It started around middle school when we first met Kaiba. Joey wanted to be friends with him but Kaiba turn down his friendship.  
Joey would try each day to get the guy to be friends with him. And every day Kaiba would say no and to leave him alone.  
Back then I didn’t really think anything of it. Joey wanted to be friends with Kaiba wouldn’t stop until they were. Joey wasn’t use to someone say no to being friends with him.” Tristan explains.  
“Looking back is that when his obsession began?” Tamaki asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Did it ever die or get worse?”  
“Worse.”  
“How so?”  
“Going from trying to just be friends to wanting to always be around him. To reading anything and everything about the man. Watching anything that showed Kaiba.  
I even saw a few times when he would rip a page out of a magazine because of an article about Kaiba.” Tristan explains.  
“What about when Mr. Kaiba held those two tournaments?”  
“Joey was happy that he was in the second one from the start but pissed that he was let out of the first one until he was allowed in.” Tristan said.  
“Why?”  
“He wouldn’t have been able to duel Kaiba. He wouldn’t have had a chance to be close to him.” Tristian stated.  
“I never knew that. I thought it was about wanting to duel and having placed second place at Duelist Kingdom.” Atemu sent to Yugi via mind link.  
“Same here Atemu. I guess we didn’t know Joey all that well.” Yugi sent back. All in the group were shock to hear this about their blond friend.  
“Once he was allowed in he was happy?” Tamaki asked.  
“Yes.”  
“We have confirmed that Mr. Wheeler came from poor life and that at a young age became obsessed with Mr. Kaiba. What about stalking Mr. Kaiba? Did you see any of that?” Tamaki asked. He was now getting to the heart of the matter. This witness would make or break the case for the Kaibas.  
Tristan sat there for a moment not saying anything. Turning his brown eyes he looked at his best friend. He took a deep breath before he spoke one word. “Yes.”  
At that moment chaos broke out in the courtroom. There were many gasp and whispering going on. That is also when Joey exploded.  
“YOU LIEING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU NEVER SAW ANYTHING OR KNOW ANYTHING! I’LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!” Joey screamed as he shot up from his seat. All morning Joey had been getting angry and angry with what everyone was saying and that had been the last straw. Joey lost it.  
Joey’s lawyer was trying to get Joey to sit and shut up. But when Joey try to jump the desk to go after Tristan the cops there had to restrain the blond young man.  
“Order!” Brown was shouting and hammering his gavel over and over again as he was trying to bring order to the room. “Put that man in cuffs!”  
Tristan sat there shocked, scared, and sadden at the way Joey had reacted. He saw how Joey’s honey brown eyes came alive with a passionate hate for him. How the hate cause Joey’s face to become flush, Joey’s wild hair to become more wild looking and cause him to lose control.  
“I’m not lying Joey and you know it. I saw how you would go out of your way to follow Kaiba. Or make trips to where he lives. I’ve seen a few of the photos you had.” Tristan explains to his blond friend. He just wanted to explain his side.  
“I promise you this Taylor I will kill you for this! You hear me, kill your!” Joey yelled back as two cops held him down while a third put the cuffs on him before he was lifted up and taking out of the room.  
While all this was going on Seto sat there with a smirk on his face. This is what they were hoping for with Taylor up there. Seto knew how tight those two were. How much they treasured their friendship and that the mutt would see this as a huge betrayal. And because of that would go off like he did. The mutt just sunk his own case.  
Once order was restored Brown let out a sigh. “Jury I ask that you remove this form your memories and that this will be removed from the records. Mr. Tamaki are you done with all your witnesses?” Brown asked the man.  
“I am your honor.” Tamaki said with a nod.  
“Mr. Hara I am sure you would like to talk to your client before you begin your side. Am I right?” Brown asked the other man.  
“I would your honor.” Hara said with a nod.  
“Then we stop here for the day. Jury I will remind you not to talk to each other or anyone else about this case. Dismiss.” Brown said.  
“All rise!” the bailiff said as Brown stood up and walked out.   
Once allowed to leave Tristan walked towards were his friends were still standing around. Akifa had spoken to Ryou about something before those two left.   
“You know all this and said nothing?” Tea asked the question they were all thinking.  
“I tried talking to Joey but he wouldn’t listen to me” Tristan said with a shrug.  
“But if you told us…” Yugi start to say.  
“You would have what? Talk to him? Try to stop him? Told Kaiba?” Tristan asked looking at the smallest one in their group. “He wouldn’t have listened to you.  
No offence Yugi but a friendship speech is not what Joey needs. He needs help and I hope he gets it.” Tristan said before walking off.  
Tristan felt like shit for agreeing to go up there.  
When they first asked Tristan he had said no. That he would not betray his friend like that. He wouldn’t be the one to send his friend to jail.  
It had been Mokuba who changed his mind a few day before the trial. He remembers how Mokuba told what happen and the threat Joey made. He also promised that while in jail Joey would get the help he needs. Kaiba money would make sure it.  
As he walked outside he let out another sigh. Tristan could only hope that Joey would forgive him for what he had done. That their friendship would not lost over this. But only time could tell.

 

A/N There is the next part. This is I think the longest chapter I have written yet. It was 17 pages on notebook and 16 once typed. I am working on the next one and hope to have it out soon. See you all with the next one.  
puffin


	23. chapter 22 part B

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 22 Part B  
Hara had talk to Joey later that day. He explain how Joey just ruin any chance they might have had.   
But Joey didn’t care at least not at that moment. He was still too pissed at Tristan. The blond couldn’t get over how Tristan could betray him like that.  
As Joey’s lawyer left the blond did know of one way to get even with the Kaibas. That picture he took at Mokuba’s birthday part.  
Joey would still see some jail time but it would split the brothers up.  
Mokuba would be removed from Seto’s care. He would be placed in child services until they could find a foster home for him. Mokuba would have to deal with all kinds of doctors and examines they would do to him. To see what kind of damage Seto did to Mokuba whether it was physical or mental.   
Seto would be completely ruined. He’s company would end up going bankrupt from where no one would want anything with the KC logo on it.   
He’s employees would no longer want to work for him. This would force Seto to shut down his company or sell it.  
After that Seto would be broke in no time. He would be force to sell most of his stuff to just get by since no one would want to give him a job.  
Part of this would happen while Seto was jail the other part after he got out. Joey knew that if he let what he knew out that Seto would see time in jail. Joey wasn’t too sure how well Seto would be able to handle it behind bars.  
But Joey didn’t want to ruin his love. Just be with him. So he said nothing but knew that next morning Seto would get his last letter. At least while a free man.

The next morning the Kaibas and Riko were getting ready to leave for hopefully the last day of court.  
When they got into the limo Seto noticed an envelope. This one was a bit bigger then the last one he got. When he saw his name on it he knew it was from Wheeler. He now knows that handwriting.  
Opening he found a letter. As Seto was reading his blue eyes narrowed with the anger he was feeling before pulling something else out. It was another picture. But this time it was of him and Mokuba kissing. It was the kiss they shared during Mokuba’s party.  
Mokuba let out a gasp and Riko’s eyes widen when they saw the picture. “Joey?” Mokuba asked. He was sitting between Seto and Riko.  
“Yes.” Seto growled out as Riko reach for the letter. She then started to read it out loud.  
“Seto,  
By this picture you know I know your secret. And what a secret you have. You and Mokuba are together.   
How far have you taken your baby brother? Have you screwed him? Is he good in bed? Is that why you keep him around? I bet he is.  
But by the time you get this letter I may have taken drastic measures to be with you. I may have even tried to kidnap Mokuba.  
If I did I wouldn’t have let your beloved baby brother know what I know. No I’ll keep your secret safe with me. But I’m sure I can scare him without letting the little one know.  
I don’t know what the future holds but I know this much. I’ll keep this secret. Who knows what it might buy me one day.  
Love ya,  
Joey”   
Riko finished as she blinked before looking over at Seto. “Are you going to drop the charges?” She asked.  
“No. That is what the mutt is hopping I’ll do. I refuse to play his game.” Seto said looking straight ahead as his eyes were still narrowed.  
“But what if he says something?” Mokuba asked with fear in his voice.  
“The only proof he has is this picture. And we can say its fake.” Seto said looking at his love.  
“There are ways to figure if it is or not a fake.” Riko stated.  
“And I own more than half of this town.” Seto stated back.  
No one said anything else the rest of the ride. All thinking about how Joey found out.  
What the other two didn’t know was that Seto was scared. The mutt had put fear back into his life. The mutt was able to control him with that fear. Control the mutt may not know he has over Seto. And this pissed Seto off. He had to find a way to get rid of the mutt before he could do any damage.

That day at court Hara try to save their cases. He went as far as to call some of Joey’s old friends and even Joey’s mother and sister. But in the end it was hopeless.  
When the jury came back the verdict was guilty. This made the Kaibas happy as Mokuba hugged Seto. To anyone it looked like one brother hugging another.  
They were even happier when they learned that Joey got the max for his crimes.  
As Joey was led away he looked at them and grinned. The grin and the look in his eyes shinned with a promise that he would see them again one day. Seeing this look brought the fear they both felt forward but once he was out of sight they try to push it to the back of their minds. After all Joey would be gone for a long time.

A/N This is the second part of the trial. Yes I know it’s not that big as the first part. But as I was writing this part I realized that nothing could have been done to save Joey and besides I didn’t want Joey to be save or let what he knows out. You guys will find out why when I get done with this story. I plan on doing a sequel to this and staring crazy Joey in it.  
Also I know that by not going into great details that this made this chapter short. But I am working on the next chapter and it will be longer. Also for those that are waiting for the next step with Seto and Mokuba it is going to happen soon. Won’t tell ya when just that it is. I hope you all like this short chapter and see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	24. chapter 23

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 23  
A/N There is a lemon in this chapter. So if you don’t want to read it then just skip it. I’m sure you can figure out where it is without me having to mark it.

 

After the trial life was slowly getting back to normal. Talk about it was slowly dying down.  
Mokuba had gone back to school and keeping his grades up. He was able to ignore what everyone was saying and just be a teen.  
Seto settle back into what was normal for him. Working on the latest game and yelling at his idiotic employees.  
As for their personal lives it was slowly changing. Seto was paying Mokuba more attention. He was also being more loving and doing romantic things. Like maybe living little notes around the house or spending time just cuddling together while watching a movie or reading.  
Christmas was very special for them this time. Now as couple the gifts seem to mean more and a very intimate. Some gifts would not be used for a while.  
Then five months since the trial Seto showed up at the end of school. Seto was driving one of their sports cars. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed along with his legs at the ankles.  
On top of that Seto was not wearing his normal clothes. Instead he was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a nice white button up shirt, and shoes with a pair of dark sunglasses on.  
When Mokuba came out of the school building he froze at how hot Seto look. At least to Mokuba Seto looked hot. He then smiles as he walked towards him. Seto was there to take him to a beach house that their family owned. Granted it was the off season to go to the beach but Seto wanted to something different then what most couples might do when it was still cold and snowing outside. It might be January but that did not mean they couldn’t go to a beach house they owned.  
It was a house that neither boy had ever been to before but was theirs to use how they wanted to. It was one of the many things that Seto discovered after their stepfather’s death and kept.   
It was about a good two hours or so trip to the house. When Mokuba got in the car he saw that Seto had pack two bags for them along with a few groceries.  
When they got there Mokuba saw it was a small house. It had a pouch that went completely around the house. There was a pouch swing to the left of the front door with a few chairs to the right of it. It was also screen in.   
When they walked in they saw to the left was the living room and to the right was bedroom.  
The bedroom was a good size with a nice size closet and to the right of the bedroom door. In front of the closet was a king size bed with dark sheets on it. To the left of the bedroom door was dresser.   
The living room was a bit bigger than the bedroom. It had a couch with a large screen TV with a coffee table in front of the couch. The room was done in black with white walls just like the bedroom.  
When you walk through the living room you came into the kitchen. It was a bit small with a refrigerator, dishwasher, skin, some counter space and a stove. Luckily the power was on so the refrigerator was cold for all the food that needed and would need to go in there.  
Next to the kitchen was the bathroom. It was on the small size as well. There was a bath tub with a shower head for showers with a blue shower curtain. There was also a sink and toilet.  
There was light color hardwood floor thought out the house with the curtains being either black or a very dark blue with the walls being white.   
“Well if we spend a lot of time here this summer we are going to do something with these white walls. At least put pictures or posters or something on them.” Mokuba said as they sat on the couch in the living room. “But other than that I think it’s cute.”  
“Glad you like it. Figure here we can be ourselves without the fear of anyone find out.” Seto said with his arm around Mokuba’s waist.   
“And spend a lot of time on the beach. Maybe even doing some skinny dipping.” Mokuba said with a huge smile on his face.  
“Maybe.” Seto said as lean in and kissed Mokuba rather deeply. Seto did have plans for this weekend. He figured they were ready for the next step in their relationship.  
That evening they did spend a lot of time outside on the beach. They did some swimming in the ocean or just relaxing on the sand. They did bring some of the food they brought with to the beach to eat for a dinner that night. They didn’t go back in until way after the sun set and the moon and her sister stars came out that night.   
The next day after sleeping in they eat brunch before driving to the nearby town. It was a small town that was known for its breath taken view of the ocean.   
There were a few shops around the town but the money came from the privately owned beach houses like the ones that the Kaibas own. After all the owners of said beach houses would have to come to this small town to do any kind of business like buying food, eating out, shopping or doing something fun like snorkeling.  
They did some shopping buying a few things like an angelfish necklace for Riko and a new game for Yugi and Atemu to play. Those two maybe full grown but they still loved to play games and Yugi still held his title of King of Games even after all these years. It was a title he may only give up when he dies.  
They did buy a few other things for their other friends as well as buy a few things for themselves.   
After that they did walk along the boardwalk there just having fun together. When they got hungry they found a nice restaurant. They eat a nice dinner before heading back to their beach house.  
Once home Seto picked Mokuba up and carried inside and into the bedroom. Seto laid Mokuba down as he lean over as he looked Mokuba in the eyes.  
“I think its time to take our relationship to the next level if you are ready for it.” Seto stated.  
Mokuba just smiled as he lean up and kissed Seto deeply. Yes Mokuba was ready for it and had been for a while now.   
Seto just smiled as he kissed Mokuba just a deeply as the passion between the two of them start to build. Seto then licked Mokuba’s lips asking for entrance. Entrance that Mokuba was more than willing to give.  
When Seto slipped his tongue in this cause Mokuba to moan some. Seto went about mapping out Mokuba’s mouth before bring said teen’s tongue into play.  
The two kissed like this for a while until air was needed. Seto then started to kiss down Mokuba’s neck. He licks, sucks and bits a long Mokuba’s neck. When he came to Mokuba’s shirt he stopped just long enough to get rid of it before going back to making his small lover a moaning and groaning mess.  
Seto then slowly kissed his way down Mokuba’s chest. He then smirks before he clamped down on the left nipple. When he did this Mokuba let out a scream of pleasure and pain mixed. Seto then rolled it around with his tongue before sucking on it. While he was doing this to the left size he was playing with the right one. He was rolling it with his finger and thumb before pinching and pulling on it some. He then switched sides and gave the same treatment to the other one. Mokuba couldn’t stop moaning and arching his back some.  
Once done Seto started to kiss and nibble his way down the stomach. Seto then ran his tongue around the belly button before dipping his tongue into it. He started to thrust it and out to give Mokuba a small sneak peak at was to come.  
All Mokuba could do was moan and groan during all this. He’s head was shifting from side to side as he at one point open his eyes, not remember when he closed them. He looked down to his brother to see why he had stopped.  
Seto had moved down to the waistline and Mokuba’s pants. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Seto asked as he hands were on the button of the pants.  
“Yes.” Mokuba said with a huge grin.  
Seto lean up again to kiss his love as he undid the pants and pull them down.   
When they were completely gone Seto was pleasantly surprised that Mokuba wasn’t wearing any underwear. But the moment Mokuba was completely naked he became shy and tries to cover his lower half.  
No one had seen Mokuba naked since he changed himself almost a year ago now. So now that his older lover was about to it scared Mokuba.  
Seto just smiled as he used one hand to remove Mokuba’s hands and the other to spread his legs. He got his first view of what Mokuba now looked like after changing himself.  
“Perfect.” Seto said when he looked up. He saw how scared and nervous his young lover was.  
Seto then reach with one hand and grabbed Mokuba’s member as he started to stroke it. It didn’t take long for it become rock hard again, nor did it take long for Mokuba to be moaning and gasping.  
Seto then lean down as he took all of Mokuba in his mouth. This caused Mokuba to let out another scream as he arched his back. When Seto started to do wicked things with his tongue Mokuba was a moaning and gasping mess again. He couldn’t seem to be able to string to syllables together let alone two words.  
Seto then started to bob his head up and down. When he would come up he would scrap his teeth along Mokuba’s member.   
Being a teenager and this being his first time it didn’t take long before Mokuba was screaming his lover’s name while shooting his release in Seto’s mouth.  
Seto drank everything Mokuba gave him and clean him to make sure he didn’t miss a drop. He then looked up at his panting love. “The funs not over yet Mokie, its only getting started.”  
“What….AHH!” Mokuba had started to ask before throwing his head back.  
Seto had lightly touched his overly sensitive folds before sliding a finger inside. He moved it a bit before adding another finger inside of Mokuba. Seto smiled at the noises Mokuba was making and loved the fact that he was causing these noises.  
Mokuba then reached forward as he pulled on Seto’s shirt. “You are overdressed” He said as Seto stopped what he was doing. When Seto removed his fingers Mokuba whine at the lost.  
Seto just chuckled at this. “Don’t worry we are not done.” He said as he made quick work of his clothes. Once he was naked he moved back in between Mokuba’s legs. Spreading them a bit more he lined up with his opening. Locking eyes with Mokuba he slowly started to push in.  
Mokuba knew there would be pain but he was expecting there to be more then what he was feeling.   
Once Seto was completely inside he had to still himself to let Mokuba get use to the feeling. Seto did let out a groan at how tight Mokuba felt. All Seto wanted to do was start pounding into Mokuba but waited.  
Once Mokuba gave the signal to start moving Seto started a slow but steady pace.  
“Faster Seto I’m not made of glass.” Mokuba growled after a while. He was getting sick of the slow pace Seto was working at.  
“As you wish.” Seto said with a chuckle as he started to really pound into his brother. He’s thrusting were quick and short. He was hitting that spot that all girls seem to have. That spot that makes them go crazy.  
And that was what Mokuba was doing. He was going nuts with all the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn’t seem to stop screaming with each hard thrust inward.   
“Seto…..I’m…..Oh!” Mokuba screamed as he could feel a burning building up inside of him. He had a feeling what this means. If it did he was hoping to hold out for as long as possible. He didn’t want this pleasure he was feeling to ever end.  
Seto lean in and started to kiss Mokuba again as he was able to slide a hand in between them and grab Mokuba’s neglected, weeping member. He started to stroke in time with this thrusting.  
Mokuba then arched his back as he shouted his lover’s name as he felt himself climax.  
At the time Seto let out his own moan at how tight Mokuba just became. With a few thrust later Seto shot his own release inside Mokuba.  
The two laid there for a moment trying to catch their breaths. Slowly and carefully Seto pulled out of Mokuba before pulling said teen close to him.   
“I love you Seto.” Mokuba said as sleep was fast approaching.  
“I love you as well Mokuba.” Seto said as he pulled the covers over them as he too soon fell asleep.

 

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and I hope that lemon wasn’t too bad. Not sure when the next chapter will come out but when it does I hope to see you all with it.  
puffin


	25. Chapter 24

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 24

 

February 24th  
It has been one year since I gave myself the injection. And what year it has been.   
The change did hurt like hell but it was worth it. I now understand Riko a lot better. And I'm so thankful for the chocolate and Midol she has every month.  
Also I and Seto have gone to the next level. I didn't realize how amazing sex could be. Since our first time at the beach house we've done it a lot of time and done it different ways. But I will have to say that I am not big fan of anal sex.  
But saying that I get why so many enjoy it. It can be fun just not my thing.  
Also Seto has been paying a lot more attention than he use to. I’m not sure if its because we are couple not but I am loving it.  
The only downside to all of this is I’m not pregnant yet.  
Seto has me on birth control. Had me on them before we got together and won’t let me off of them. Says its dangerous to have a kid plus I’m to young.  
That is the main fight we have. Yes we do fight and get on each other’s nerves but the big fight is about me getting pregnant. In fact we had one this morning. I wish he would just listen to me. I know I’m ready to have a child.

 

February 26th  
I can believe Seto! He grounded me! I didn’t do anything wrong. I told him that I was going to hang out with a group of my friends. I just didn’t tell him where we were going to be.  
We all went to a club. And since we are all underage we had to use fake Ids. No big deal really and besides I didn’t go there to drink I hate beer, think ti taste nasty.  
When I got home Seto somehow knew where we here and got piss off then grounded me for a while week! A whole week! I can’t believe him!  
He even took everything out of my room. The cable cord from my TV, a cord from the computer, all the hand held games I had in there plus my cellphone. Plus I have to stay in my room. I can’t be with him while I’m ground. SO UNFAIR OF HIM!!!!!!

 

March 5th  
My punishment is over finally. As soon as I got my cell back found my friends were grounded as well. It would seem that one of our parents or in my case my brother, found out where we were and told the others. I wish I knew who found out and how. Someone had to have seen us there and knew who we were and told.  
But I did get all my stuff back and now back with Seto. Hated not being able to share his bed with him. Got so use to it that I found it hard to sleep without Seto beside me.  
Speaking of Seto he stated he wanted to go on vacation this summer and that to the beach house. He wants to leave the country. Said we might go to the States.   
True we were there before but that was when another crazy man tries to take over the world through the use of a children card game. This time it’ll be fun. I hope we can go.

 

May 16th  
School is finally out for the summer. That also mean we are going on a month long vacation in the States. We are going to New York. I so can’t wait. Its going to be a blast.

 

A/N There is the next chapter. This one was to look like a few pages from Mokuba’s journal something that I realized I haven’t done in a while. Also its to show a time line and how long it’s been since I started this story. Sorry for the long wait on this one. Real life has gotten in the way with my job giving me more hours to work plus take caring of the family. I have the next one done and should have it out very soon. I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	26. chapter 25

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 25

The Kaibas had been in New York for three weeks by now. And they had taken in a lot of the sights.  
When they first got there they found their hotel room. They had booked the top floor of one the upper city hotel. They did have whole floor to themselves.  
The room was very large. As soon as you step out of the elevator you walked down a short hallway to set of double doors. The doors were plain white with golden handles.  
When the doors open it open up to the sitting/living room.  
The room had hard floor with a large white rug covering it. There was a large screen TV to the left of the doors with a loveseat in black leather. There were also two chairs in the same color in leather.  
Right across from the doors was the balcony. On the balcony was two white wicker chairs with a table between them. It over looked the city and Mokuba ran right to it as soon as they got there.  
To the left of the balcony door was a small bar filled with top of the line liquor. In front of the bar was two stools but Seto would make sure that Mokuba stayed away from there.   
To the right of the doors was Seto's room and right across from his was Mokuba's bedroom. Both rooms were decorated the same way. They had the same white rug over hard wood floors with a queen size bed in the middle of the room. The walls were a soft white color with a few oil paintings on the walls. The dressers were a soft wood color with a huge walk in closet. The sheets on the bed were a soft blue and very comfortable to sleep on.  
Mokuba had put he's stuff in what was to be his room but was sleeping with Seto in his room.  
After checking in both were tired from the plan ride and jet lag but Mokuba was feeling horny. So after a quickie both got much needed sleep.  
They spent the past three weeks going to see Broadway plays, caught a baseball game, gone to a few different museums, gone to the Empire State Building, seen Central Park and done a lot of a shopping plus much more.  
They just back after another play as Mokuba let out a sigh. They would be going home in a few days. Mokuba was having to much fun to go home.  
Seto heard the sigh as he smirk. "Having fun?"  
"Loads. Making me wish we didn't have to go home yet." Mokuba said with a huge grin.  
"Then its a good thing I book this room for three more weeks." Seto said as he sat on the loveseat.  
Mokuba smiled grew even wider at the news as he then ran over to Seto. He climbed into Seto's lap before he started to kiss.  
But the smile fell three days later. Mokuba was lying across the loveseat flipping through the channels. The fifteen almost sixteen year old was board. He and Seto haven't left their room in three days. "Seto can we go out?" Mokuba asked as he turned the TV off.  
"I can't." Seto said.  
"Why not?" Mokuba asked as he sat up and looked over the seat at his lover.  
Seto was sitting at the bar but wasn't drinking.  
Mokuba walked over to him. He saw he had his laptop out, a few folders and his cell phone was going off. Mokuba realized what was going on.  
"We are on vacation." Mokuba said shocked clearly in his voice and in his eyes. It was then he realized why they were spending three extra weeks here. The US branch needed Seto. "You tricked me?"  
Seto let out a sigh. "No it wasn't a trick. This past month was a vacation for us." Seto said without looking at Mokuba. He was just lucky the called didn't take to long.  
Mokuba's eyes narrowed as he watched his lover. "So I should be happy that I got a month with you before you went back to work?" Mokuba asked with a shake of his head.  
"I want to spend time with you Seto. Be with you but you are always busy with your company! Never have time for me!" Mokuba was a mix of being hurt and angry.  
Seto spun around in his chair and looked at Mokuba with narrowed blue eyes. Eyes that was very hard and cold. Eyes that were full of anger and they were aimed at Mokuba. Something that had never truly happen before.  
"Never have time for you? I've done nothing but make time for you ever since I agreed to play in your fantasized world! A world that is full of rainbows and fairies! A world were brothers can become lovers! A world of complete make believe!  
Its time to grow up Mokuba! The real world is nothing like that and I have responsibilities that must be taken care!" Seto yelled at Mokuba.  
By the time Seto stopped yelling Mokuba stumbled a few feet away from Seto. He's eyes were wide and it felt like he had been slapped.  
"A fantasies? Make believe? What I feel for you Seto is real not made up! And I thought you felt the same way but I guess I was wrong!” Mokuba yelled back with a growl. He had started for his room but stopped as he turned and looked at his brother with narrowed eyes full of anger. “I even chanced myself for you! So we could have a child together!”   
“Don’t you dare try to pin that one on me Mokuba! You did that to yourself without talking to me first! You have no one to blame but yourself for fucking your body up” Seto yelled right back. But the moment the words left his mouth he regretted them, wish he could take them back. He really did not believe what he just said to Mokuba. He liked what Mokuba had done to his body.  
Mokuba stood there as he let out another growl. For a moment Seto thought that Mokuba might physically attack him but he did not. Instead Mokuba just went to his room and slammed the door.  
Seto let out a sigh as he watched. He knew he fucked up and he knew he should go and talk to Mokuba but his company needed him as well. Knowing he should put his company second right now Seto didn't. He turned back to his laptop and his work.  
After all work was comfortable to Seto. He knew what to expect from it, how it should ran and how to fix any problems that would come along the way.  
Relationships was something Seto was not comfortable with. In fact Seto had no idea how one work or what to expect from one. He really did not know how to fix any problems.  
The reason being Seto has never been in a real relationship before Mokuba.  
Sure he's had a few flings here and there. He's also had tons of one night stand's with both genders. He's lucky not to be a father yet. He was not ready for one. Not by a long shot.  
As for Mokuba he stayed in his room after their fight. The only time he came out was for food and he only room service either real late at night or real early in the morning. He was trying to avoid seeing his brother/lover at all cost. Maybe he should start thinking of Seto as he's ex-boyfriend and just his older brother for now on.  
This went on for another three days. Meaning that Seto only had gotten about a week worth of work done instead of maybe a week and a half. Seto did have Mokuba on his mind a lot and at first it was pissing him off.  
But by the start of the fourth day Seto slowly started to see things from Mokuba's point of view. Start to see why he was so upset with him. He knew that he had to go and talk to him and try to save what they had.   
Saying sorry was not something that Seto was use to doing. Normally it was others saying it to him. He just hoped that Mokuba would listen to him.  
So later that night after getting another day worth of work done Seto made his way to Mokuba's room.  
Walking into Mokuba's room he saw that Mokuba was lying in bed and very still. If he hadn't seen him move or breath he might think Mokuba was dead. He walked over and kneeled next to the bed. They were eye level as he spoke Mokuba's name softly. "Mokuba we needed to talk." He said just as softly.  
Mokuba just rolled over. This was he's way of showing that he did not want to talk to Seto.  
"Ok fine I'll talk and you'll listen." Seto said as he got up and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry but you were partly right. I did trick you into coming to America with me.  
The month we spent here was for us but I pick America because of the branch here. I got an email stating that they were in need of my help. I know I would be needed here for a few weeks to fix all the problems but I didn't want to leave you alone for that long of a time.  
I did want you to come with me. But I had a feeling if I told you why you wouldn't have come with me or thrown a fit like you did the other day. So I lied about how long we would be here." Seto said with a sigh.  
He saw his brother sit up and look at him. Seto's eyes grew wide at seeing Mokuba's own eyes fully.  
Mokuba's once full of life and vibrate eyes were now dead and dull looking. The once bright shiny steal grey color was now a dull grey in color.  
"The lie is not what killed me Seto. It was you playing with my heart like you did." Mokuba said. He's voice had a dead tone to it. No emotions were heard at all. Mokuba looked and sounded dead. That scared Seto more than anything in his life.  
"When you said my love wasn't real and you were just playing along that hurt worse than any physical pain you could have caused me.   
If your feeling were not real then you should have said so from the beginning. Rejecting me would not have hurt as much as you did four days ago." Mokuba said looking away.  
"I did not mean it. My feelings for you are real. What I said before was a lie. I was stressed and took it out on you." Seto said as he gently ran his fingers over Mokuba's check.  
Hearing this and feeling the gentle touch Mokuba looked back up at Seto with hope in his eyes but he quickly crushed it.  
"How can I know you are speaking the truth now? I cannot handle having my heart broken again Seto." Mokuba said looking down again. “Oh thinking that you are just using my body for release.”  
Instead of saying anything Seto let he's action speak for him.  
Lifting Mokuba face, Seto let he's eyes fill with all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Let he's eyes fill with the love and guilt he was feeling. He then lean in and kissed Mokuba.  
Seto then gently pushed Mokuba back down on the bed as the kiss started to heat up. Hands started to roam over both bodies as clothes were removed.  
They both spent the rest of the time showing each other how much they loved each other. Spent the night showing how much they really did mean to each. They reach their peeks more than once that night as they kept worshiping each other over and over.  
Once done and Mokuba was a sleep Seto stayed up a bit longer as he watched his lover sleep in the early hours of the dawn. He gentle ran his fingers over Mokuba's body as he finally realized how close he came to losing him. He vowed then and there to never let anything like this happen again. He would not allow anything to happen to Mokuba that would cause him any kind of pain.

 

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and I am not sure when the next chapter will be out. I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	27. Chapter 26

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 26

It was about two weeks before school started back up and Mokuba was bent over his toilet throwing up again. He had been throwing up every day around noon for almost two weeks now.  
Let not a groan Mokuba flush before slowly standing up. After brushing his teeth and wash his hands he walked into his room. He walked over to his bed and lay down. He felt like crap.  
"I say you should get yourself looked at." Came Riko's voice. "You've been ill for two weeks now."  
"It's the flu Riko. Just need sleep." Mokuba said as he closed his eyes.  
"The flu last all day and only for about a week. Not only in the afternoon and only for a few hours. I think something is really wrong." Riko said sitting next to her best friend.  
"Look if I don't get better by the end of next week I'll go and see my doctor." Mokuba said with a yawn. "And sorry I'm not any fun." He said as he slowly fell asleep.  
Riko let out a sigh as she watched her friends sleep. She was really worried about him. Running her fingers through his hair she knew she should tell Seto what was going on. Riko knew Seto would make Mokuba see their family doctor. But she was willing to wait one more week. If Mokuba didn't go she would tell Seto.

"You said you would go." Riko said with a glare. It was now the end of the following week. And with today being a Sunday offices were closed.  
"I feel fine." Mokuba said. It was around two in the afternoon. "I don't see why I should go."  
"You're throwing up every day and are sleeping a lot more. If you're eating a lot more I would think you were pregnant." Riko answered Mokuba.  
The now 16-year-old teen didn't say anything as panic flashed through his eyes. "Don't be silly you know Seto doesn't want any kids right now." Mokuba said as he turned from Riko looking for a movie. The two were in the living room.  
"Besides you're on the pill. Right?" She asked. When Mokuba didn't answer Riko's own eyes grew wide. "You are still taking them right Mokuba?"  
"Not really." Mokuba said still not facing her.  
"It's a yes or no question. Are you or are you not?" Riko asked again.  
"Not for a while." Mokuba said softly.  
Riko could only moan. "Well you haven't missed. Or have you?"  
"I should have started a week ago." Mokuba said finally looking at her.  
"You most definitely need to see your doctor." Riko said with another moan.  
"I will as soon as he opens in the morning but I'll be so nervous until then." Mokuba said as he moved to sit next to her.  
"Well we will just have to do the test now." She said with a smile.  
"What?" Mokuba asked confused.  
"We go to the drugstore and by a pregnancy test. There are tons of them out there so I'm sure we can find one that is easy to use." Riko said getting excited.  
"But if we walk in one they might think it's you that might be pregnant by me." Mokuba said. "And I can't think of anyone to ask to get me one without wanting to tell Seto."  
"Well we'll just have to dress you up." Riko said with a grin. "We can go as two girls."  
"You want me to look like a girl? I don't have anything that's girly." Mokuba stated. He was shocked at Riko's idea.  
"Don't worry I have everything. All run home and get it all." Riko said smiling by this point.  
She was up and gone before Mokuba could really realize what was going on. Letting out a sigh he slowly walked to his room.  
Once there he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't too sure how he felt about all of this.  
Half of him was happen and was excited and that he might be pregnant. The last half of his experiment might be underway. He would finally find out if a male really could carry a child to full term and give birth.  
Then the other half was scared and worried. He wasn't really ready for a baby. And what if something was wrong with the baby? Could he handle that? Would he even want to take care of it?  
And then there was Seto. Mokuba wasn't sure how he would take the news. But there was one thing Mokuba was sure of when it came to Seto. He would take care of the baby no matter what.   
"Mokuba wake up" Mokuba heard Riko's voice and felt himself being shaken awake.  
"What?" He asked opening his eyes and letting out a yawn. He didn't remember being sleepy or going to sleep.  
"I've got everything." Riko said grinning. "Come on get up." Riko said pulling Mokuba out of bed.  
Mokuba moaned as he stood up. "Okay what do I have to wear?"  
Riko laid out a nice sundress, hat and make up on the bed. The dress was soft cotton in a warm yellow color. Had small butterflies all over it. The hat was a straw hat with a yellow ribbon with a bow in the back. It was to help hide some of Mokuba's jet black hair. It was something Mokuba would have never picked out for himself and didn’t want to wear. He didn’t really understand why he had to wear a dress. After girls were pants all the time. Riko told him it would make him look more like a girl if did. She won in the end.  
Once dressed and with makeup on the two walked out of Mokuba's room. They made it about halfway down the staircase when Mokuba stop. Seto was making his way up when he stopped and stared at Mokuba.  
Mokuba wasn't sure what to say or do with Seto staring at him like that. Seto stood there mid step frozen. His blue eyes were wide shot as they slowly took in Mokuba's new look. Eyes that were slowly filling with lust at seeing Mokuba dressed like this.   
"Doesn't he or should I say she looks cute?" Riko asked with a huge smile on her lips.  
This seemed to snap Seto had of the trancelike state he was in. "Um... Yes." He said with a smile. "Very cute."  
This cause Mokuba blush. "Thanks." He said as he lowered his head to hide the blush.   
"But why are you dressed up as a girl?" Seto asked.  
Mokuba's eyes widened at the question. "It's a disguise." Mokuba said glad that he had kept his head down to hide the panic he felt.  
"Why do you need a disguise?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"We are going to pick something up at the store for a friend. It's something that might cause rumors to spread if they saw Mokuba and me picking it up. So I dressed him up as a girl to hide who he truly is." Riko explained.  
"Come on." Riko then said grabbing Mokuba's hand and pulling him down the rest of the stairs and out the front door. Seto stood there watching them go before shaking his head as he went the rest away up.  
Once the two were outside Riko lead as sigh of relief. "What is he doing home?" She asked checking her watch. It wasn't even five yet. Still a few hours before Seto was due home.  
"Don't know didn't get to ask. Now let's go before the drugstore closes." Mokuba said as the two started to walk.

As they walk through town Mokuba notice a lot of people looking or staring at him. It was kind of creeping him out.  
When they were block away from their destination they saw three people Mokuba really didn't want to see him dressed like a girl. Akifa, Marik, and Malik a.k.a. the Three Musketeers.  
"Crap." Mokuba said as soon as he saw them.   
Riko just sigh. "If we stop walking they might notice us. If we keep walking they might not but we might make it into the story even if they do."  
"Ya and followers in." Mokuba whispered back as the two were still walking.  
Just as Mokuba pulled the door to the store opened he cringed at hearing Akifa's voice. "Hey aren't you a girl that follows little Kaiba around?" Akifa asked with a smirk. "So who's this?"  
"The names Riko, Akifa." Riko said being as civil and informal as she could be. "And we do have other friends we hang out with him time to time. This is one of mine. Now if you three will excuse us." She said as her friend opened the door so the two could walk in.  
The Three Musketeers followed them inside. "What's her name?" Marik asked. "And why won't she look at us?" Malik asked as well.  
"Why would she want to look at you three?" Riko asked back. She was hoping to bypass the question about a name as she didn't have one for Mokuba. But Mokuba seem to be ready with a name.  
My name is Adena." He said with a slightly high-pitched voice hoping to sound like a girl. This was the only time Seto's old virtual game where one of the characters was a princess version of himself was a good thing. Luckily the other three new nothing of this.  
"So you are too good to look at us?" Akifa asked as he reached out and spun Mokuba around. The three froze at what they saw. It was Mokuba dressed as a girl. This calls the musketeers to smile as their minds start to fill with either blackmail or how they could use this in their pranks.  
Mokuba narrowed his eyes at them. "He knows." He hissed at them. Hoping to stop some of their plans if not all of them. "Come on Riko." He said walking away he really hope they would let this drop but fear they would not.

It was now an hour later and both were back in Mokuba's room. He had just come out of the bathroom and now they had to wait.  
When the two had been at the store they split up. This way there stalkers wouldn’t know what Mokuba had really been there for. This did cause them to buy more then they really wanted to.  
Riko had gotten the test that simply said pregnant or not. This way there would be no confusion. But the waiting was getting to her.  
When it looked like Riko was about to bust Mokuba’s watch went off. The fifteen minutes were up.  
Mokuba slowly walked into the bathroom and came back with the test in hand.  
"Well are you?" Riko asked. Mokuba seem to be in a trance as he just stared at the test. Looking up at her he then held it out for her to see for herself. After seeing the result she looked at Mokuba could only say one thing "pregnant."

 

 

A/N There is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I hope you all like and see you with the next chapter.  
puffin


	28. Chapter 27

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 27  
Riko bit her lower lip as she sat on her best friend's bed. She ran her fingers through Mokuba's jet black hair as she watched him sleep.  
He was now three months pregnant. Mokuba had gone to his doctor to double check the test and the doctor conformed that he was pregnant. Since then he has not missed a single appointment.  
School was starting to become more a problem for her friend. Thing like waking up late even if he went to bed really early. Or at lest early for Mokuba. He was also having to buy he's school uniforms in a larger size. Then there was also the fact that Mokuba couldn't really sit in the desks at school. He was having to sit sideways.   
Then there was day to day life. All his clothes were getting to small for him. It seems like every day the two of them were going shopping for bigger and biggere clothes. By now all he's clothes that he normal wore were shoved to the back of his closet.   
Riko wasn's sure what Mokuba would do with his new wardrobe once he gave birth. After all she was sure that this would be the only kid the two would have so the clothes would go to waste unless he donate them.  
But there was one good thing about all this. Because Mokuba was listening to his doctor he was a bit healthier for it.  
Mokuba was normally the kind of teen that would rather stay inside and play vidoe games then go outside. He also was known to eat a lot of junk food and drink alot of sodas. Granted he was always skinny and healthy but he still didn't do exercises.  
But because of the docter he had cut back on the junk food and sodas. He was eating more nutritious foods and drinking more milk and plenty of water.  
He was also going out more and doing things like walking around. He was also trying to make sure he didn't have to much stress in his life and try to get plenty of sleep when he could.  
But then Mokuba did something that shock the hell out of Riko in her short seventeen years of life. Mokuba had pulled away from Seto. The man that Mokuba loved most, the man that he would do anything for and did everything to get him to go out with him and Mokuba pullled away.  
Riko knew why Mokuba pulled away from Seto. It was because the sixteen year old teen was scared. Scared at how Seto would react when he found out.  
The both knew that Seto would be beyound upset, he would be furious once he found out. Furious that Mokuba let this happen behind he's back. Upset that Mokuba didn't tell about it from the start. And sadden that Mokuba had kept this kind of news a secret from him.  
Feeling eyes on her, she turned to see Seto standing in the doorway watching them. Letting out a sigh she got up and walked into the hallway. Turning she saw Seto looking at her. He was waiting for her to talk first.  
"You need to make him tell you." Riko said bluntly as she kept her green eyes locked with Seto's blue eyes.  
"You know what's going on." Seto stated. "And you won't tell me because he has sworn you to secret or you feel like its he's place to tell."  
"I will say this. For what is going on he's fine and healthy." Riko stated before she left.  
Looking back at his young love Seto slowly walked into the room. After taking everything off excpet his top and pants he slipped into bed behind Mokuba.  
Pulling said teen close to him Seto hadn't realized until that moment how much he missed Mokuba. He missed holding him close. He missed sharing a bed with him. Just missed Mokuba in general.  
Closing his eyes he pulled Mokuba even closer to him. He had a feeling that when said teen woke up he would have a fight on his hands because he was planning on trying to make Mokuba tell him what was going on.  
For Seto it felt like he had only laid down a few seconds ago when he felt Mokuba trying to wiggle his way out of Seto's arms. The CEO didn't realize he had fallen asleep nor had he planned on it since he hadn't felt sleepy. But he had so he wasn't sure how long the two had slept together.  
Feeling Mokuba move again Seto open his eyes as he smiled at Mokuba. But seeing fear in those steal grey eyes caused Seto to tighen his hold. "What's wrong?" He asked. He was acting like he normal did when ever Mokuba was scared. But this time it seem to have the opposite effect.  
"Need to use the bathroom." Mokuba said very quietly.  
Seto knew this was a lie but let him go.  
Once Mokuba could escape he darted into the bathroom. Seto sat up as he try to think of why Mokuba would fear him now a days.  
Seto had changed from the way he use to be. Back when he use to put his company and sometimes other people before Mokuba. When he use to yell at Mokuba all the time or just plan cold to him. Going as far as even calling Mokuba unimportant and shamful.  
But sometime after meeting Yugi and his gang Seto slowly started to treat his brother better. It might have been shortly after Pegasus had Mokuba kidnapped that he started to change. But the really changed happen after the whole thing with their dead step-brother Noah. That is when Seto knew that Mokuba meant the world to him. So it wasn't really that hard from the two of them to start dating each other a few years after that.   
A few moment later Mokuba came out of the bathroom and the two just stared at each other. Neither talking for a while. Seto decided to talk first. "What's wrong?" He asked again.  
"Nothing." Mokuba said as he looked away from him.  
"Don't lie to me Mokuba. I know something is going on. Beside did you think I wouldn't noticed the moment you started to pull away from me?" Seto asked narrowing his eyes.  
Mokuba acted like he was going to say something but decided not to at the last moment and kept his mouth shut.  
Seto climbed out of the bed as he then walked over to Mokuba. Lifting his chin Seto lean in and kissed him. He was hoping to prove his love to Mokuba again.  
Seto then smiled when he felt Mokbua started to respond but growled when Mokuba immediately pulled away from him. Mokuba then turned his back onto Seto.  
"What's going on Mokuba? Did I say or do something wrong?" Seto asked. "Tell me and please don't lie to me." He said hoping that Mokuba would finally tell him.  
Mokuba for his part just bit his lower lip so he wouldn't have to talk and still refused to look at Seto.  
When Mokuba still refused after a few seconds of silence Seto turned around, gather his stuff and headed for the door.  
"I've got work that back up because of all the time I've put in this relationship. A relationship you seem to no longer want." Seto said with growl as he stormed out of the room and out of the house. He went to his office and buried himself in his work. Wanting to forget how much Mokuba just hurt him and yet at the sametime wanting to give his brother time to come to him with his problem. If he ever did.

It was now another month later. Seto had been noticing things about his love. He noticed he was sleeping more, sick only in the afternoon, eating more and eating different things or turning down foods he use to love. Then there was the fact that all of Mokuba's clothes were getting to small for him.   
There were only two people who knew what was going on. One was Mokuba's doctor but Seto knew that the doctor wouldn't say anything. Doctor/Patient confidentiality.  
The other person being Riko. Seto hoped he could convince her into telling Mokuba's secret or trying harder to get Mokuba to tell.  
The next time he saw Riko it was in his kitchen. He had come into get something to drink and saw her fixing a tray full of food and drinks for her and Mokuba. Seto was use to Mokuba eating a lot but the amount that was on the tray was almost double of what Mokuba ate. And he knew for a fact that Riko didn't eat that much.  
"Tell me what's going on? Mokuba wont even look at me anymore much less talk to me." Seto stated standing in the door way leading out of the kitchen. He knew he was blocking the young woman in his kitchen but he wanted answers and he wanted them now.   
"Not my place to say." Riko said with a sigh as she also shook her head no.  
"Like I said he not talking to me." Seto stated as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
"I'm trying to convince him into tell you but he....he's scared. And hurt by what you said last month to him. He still wants to be with you and loves you but scared" She said letting that much out.  
"Scared of me? Why and how am I to know that? He pulled away from me." Seto stated.  
"Because once you found out what is going on you will be upset over it and yes I did explain that to him but he is still hurt by it." She said as she picked up the tray and stood infront of Seto. "Now please step out of my way. Mokuba's hungry."  
Seto stood there for a moment watching her before doing as she asked. He was now more confused then ever as to what is going on.  
After getting his drink Seto slowly made his way back to his home office. He was going over all the clues over and over again in his head. They all added up to one thing but he knew that Mokuba wouldn't let that happen to him. "Or would he?" Seto asked himself as he sat down in his chair. He would find out tonight once Mokuba was a sleep.  
Hours later Seto walked out of his room and into Mokuba's room. He looked in and saw Mokuba was sound asleep. Slowly walking in Seto sat down on the bed as he pulled the covers down just enough as he pushed the shirt up. He saw the belly that Mokuba had and saw it was more round then want most fat peoples belly are. He then pushed in some and felt a hardness.   
"Seto?" Hearing his name he looked up to see Mokuba's fearfull eyes watching him.  
Seto said the only things he could at that moment. "Your pregnant."

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and sorry for how long it took me to get this out. With it being summer and the kids out of school it seems like I'm busy now then when they were in school. But I wont give up on this story and will finish it. It will just take sometime. Hope to see you all with the next chapter. Also please forgive any spelling errors and or grammar mistakes that are in this chapter and story as a whole.  
puffin


	29. Chapter 28

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 28  
Mokuba and Seto sat on the bed staring at each other for a while. Neither spoke and let what Seto said hang in the air.  
Finally not able to stand the quiet Seto spoke. "This is what you were hind me. Why?"  
Mokuba slowly nodded his head yes. "Riko told you why. I was scared of your reaction."  
Seto sat there for a moment before looking away. "I'm hurt and angry about this Mokuba.  
Hurt you kept your pregnancy a secret from me. The moment you found you should have told me.  
I know Riko has been going to your doctor appointments with you since she has known from the beginning. That should have been me. I should have been told!" Seto said trying to keep emotion in check.  
Seto watched Mokuba out of the corner of his eye. He saw how the sixteen year old's head hung in shame.  
Letting out a sigh Seto turned to look at his brother. "Look we need to talk but not right now. I need time to think about this and figure out what we are going to do." Seto said as he slowly stood up.  
"I'm keeping it!" Mokuba shouted. This caused Seto to stop at the door. "That baby is a Kaiba and nobody but a Kaiba will raise it." Seto said before walking out.  
Mokuba sat there for a moment before a smile formed on his lips.  
Laying his hands over where the baby was he smiled down at it. "Hear that baby. That was your daddy and wants you as much as I do. I know it may not sound like it but I can tell. I can also tell that he is excite about meeting you just like I am."  
Mokuba then looked over at his desk before grabbing his phone. After dialing Riko's number he let out a sigh when he got her voicemail. "When you wake up call me."  
As for Seto he had gone to their home gym. After stripping to only his shirt and pants the CEO walked over to one of the punching bags and started to punch it with all he had. He was taking all his anger out on the bag. He did this from time to time when he felt his emotion getting out of control.   
After punching for hours his anger started to cool down. As it did Seto's punches started to weaken and slow to a stop. Once he did stop he was left with his sadness and hurt.  
Leaning against the bag Seto truly started to think about the situation they were in. What he told Mokuba was true. Only a Kaiba could and would raise that baby. This meant he was about to become a father. Something he did not want to be nor was he ready for.  
True he was of the age when most men would become fathers. And he could more then afford to raise a child. He just didn't want to. He was happy with the way life was at the moment.  
Now that was going to change and in a big way.  
Once he calm down and truly thought about it he saw it was still dark. Thinking that maybe Mokuba went back to bed he decided to try and get some sleep himself. He would talk to Mokuba once the sun was up. It would give him more time to think about it. After all he didn't think he would get much sleep that night if any at all.  
Seto had gotten some sleep but only but a few hours before he woke up at his normal time at five. He started to get himself ready but wasn't going into work today. No he had to talk to his brother today.   
Once he was dressed he slowly started to look for Mokuba. When he did he found the younger one in their game room. A room that rightly named.  
The room was full of games of all types. There were shelves full of all types of board games from all ages. The ones they use to play when they were younger were on on a top shelf full of memories of happy times.  
There was also a large flat screen tv on another wall. Under it there were shelves with different kind of game consoles. Everything from the less known like Magnavox Odyssey to the well known like the NES. Even the newest ones like PS4 and Xbox 1. There were even sleves after sleves full of games for that used either cartridge like the NES or disk like the Wii.  
There was also a pool table in the room. And in one corner a table that was set up for just about any type of card game one can think of.  
Mokuba was sitting in one of the two gaming chairs playing an old school game that he had been countless times before. Seto stood there watching him. At the moment he looked like a normal teen but Seto knew he was far from normal. And for the most part that was a good thing.  
"We need to talk." He said sitting on the couch that sat behind the two chairs. He watched as Mokuba just turn the game off before turning to look at him. "About the baby." Mokuba stated as Seto only gave a nod.  
"You know how I felt about us having a child. That was one of the reasons why I put you on the pill so this wouldn't happen. Have you been taking them?" Seto asked.  
"Yes." Mokuba said softly. "But stopped a few months before we went on our vacation." Mokuba confessed.  
Seto's eyes went wide. He was a genius so he was able to connect the dots very quick. "You used our vacation to get pregnant?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the fact that Mokuba did this behind his back.  
"Don't even go there Seto. You used our vacation to do work!" Mokuba hissed at his love.  
"That was at the end of it." Seto said sounding like he was just repeating himself.  
"But you never told me about it. And only did when I forced it out of you!" Mokuba growled at him.  
"I told you why I didn't tell you to beginning with!" Seto growled back at him. "I also don't start projects without telling you about them!"  
"I didn't tell you about the last one because I know how you would react to it! You would have stopped me!" Mokuba yelled back at him.  
"Damn right I would have! If I had then we wouldn't have a baby to worry about! But then again if you didn't always lay on your back with your legs spread then we wouldn't have to worry about it as well!" Seto yelled.  
The moments the words left his mouth Seto knew he just messed up big time. Seeing the hurt in Mokuba's eyes only confirmed that.   
But the hurt was quickly covered by anger as Mokuba stood up and glared at him. "You don't seem to care when you're pounding me into the bed screaming my name!" Mokuba yelled right back at Seto.  
The two stood there glaring at each other. Panting hard from the passion they felt at the moment from their fight. In a matter of moments Seto reach a crossed and pulled Mokuba close to him as he started to kiss him with all the passion that the two were filling at the moment. Hours later the two were laying on the floor naked and covered in sweet with Mokuba snuggled close to him. This is not what he wanted to happen when he came in here to talk to his brother. Opening his eyes he didn't realize he had closed he watched Mokuba and new that he had to get him to see things from his point of view. At one point he thought Mokuba did see it from his point of view but it was clear to see that he did not.  
"Mokuba I came in here to talk about the consequences we will have to deal with now." Seto said as Mokuba looked up at him.  
"Consequences?" Mokuba asked. One could tell just by that one question that the smaller one did not see any.  
"The baby you are carrying." Seto stated. He knew that what he was going to say next would be hard for Mokuba to hear but it was for the best. "We will raise it together but you will only be Uncle Mokuba to it." Seto said as he sat up watching Mokuba and see how he would take it. He didn't take it well.  
Mokuba's eyes widen at hearing that. "What? Why?" He asked as he to started to sit up as well as the two started to slowly get dress again.  
"The public. The same reason I had about us dating. No one can know about us and now the baby. Well no one else but Riko.  
Plus it will confuse the child until he/she is older. Think about it. The child calls you mom at home but outside has to call you Uncle Mokuba. It would confuse him/her. Then there is chance the child might slip up and call you mom out in the public. That could cause a lot of problems for all of us." Seto explain.  
By this time Mokuba and Seto had moved to the couch and the young one looked to be close to tears. "But I am the mother. I want to be called mom not uncle." Mokuba said softly. "I understand why but I don't like it."  
"You will be helping to raise our child and your name will but on the birth certificate. But that will be buried under a lot of paperwork hopefully so no one will see it. So you will be in the child's life." Seto said trying to cheer Mokuba up.  
"But the child will only know and see me as uncle not mom." Mokuba said looking away again. He then snapped his head back around as his eyes were full of anger. "I will be mom to our child. If you are so worried about what the public thinks then you be Uncle Seto!"  
Seto sat there frozen. He never thought of that. It would solve their problems about public founding out about the baby. And both Kaibas were no fools. They knew that it would get out that there was a new member to their family but the problem was who the parents were.   
If the public thought that Mokuba was a single parent it would be better then them finding out that both brothers were the child parents.  
Yes there would be those out that there that would be outraged by this. Shocked and horrified that Mokuba had a child at the age of sixteen but Seto could really careless about that. Just as long as no one try to come and split them up. That was Seto's greatest fear. So to try and make sure that never happen he would do everything in his power to make sure it never happened.  
If they also went down this path it would make Mokuba happy. He could be mom and it gave him, Seto, an out about being a father. But did he really want out?

Seeing Seto sitting there and not moving Mokuba started to get nervous. He had said that to make Seto see how he was feeling. Being told he would only be an uncle had felt like his child was being ripped from him and it was yet to be born.  
Yes he understood he would be in the child's life but the feeling was still the same. And he wanted Seto to feel that.  
But now he was starting to get scarred the longer Seto said nothing and just sat there. "Seto? You do want this child right?" Mokuba asked as he laid his hands over where the baby was.  
Mokuba bit his lower lip when Seto finally blinked and focused back on him then looked at the stomach.   
The next words out of Seto's mouth would either make Mokuba truly happy or truly crush him. "Well?" Mokuba asked with a pleading tone to his voice.

 

A/N There is the next chapter. I know I left this one on a cliffhanger but hay all writers got to do it from time to time. But I still hope you all like it and see you all with the next chapter.  
Once again please look over any and all spelling errors and grammar mistakes.  
puffin


	30. Chapter 29

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 29  
Seto sat there watching his brother. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then plastered a smile on his lips. "Yes I want the baby. Just wish you were older and didn't go behind me back to get pregnant."  
Seto watched a relief first filled Mokuba's eyes followed by happiness. "I knew you wanted a child as much as I did." Mokuba said as he wrapped his arms around Seto and hugged him. "Next time I won't keep you in the dark."  
"Next time?" Seto asked as he pulled away from Mokuba. Shock clearly seen in his eyes and heard in his voice.  
"I want to give his one as many brothers and or sisters as I can." Mokuba said still smiling.  
"This one isn't even born yet and you are already talking about more?" Seto asked  
"Is that a bad thing?" Mokuba asked with narrowed eyes.  
"Maybe. We are not even sure how this will turn out." Seto said.  
"Turn out?" Mokuba repeat crossing his arms.  
Now by this time, for most people, red flags would going off. Most would see that Mokuba was getting upset and would back off. After all most knew that upsetting a pregnant person was got a good idea as things would get ugly.  
Thing could get even uglier if said person was a teenager.  
But Seto wasn't like most people. The red flags were not going off in his head. He did not notice the narrowed eyes or crossed arms. Nor did he noticed the anger in Mokuba's voice. So when he spoke again he put the final nail in his coffin as the saying went.  
"Yes turn out. We don't know how disfigure this child might be. And if it does look fine on the outside it might be messed up on the inside. Then there is it mental state to worry about.  
I know I said all this at least once before but its all true. Its something to worry about. So I don't think we will have anymore." Seto said thinking that was the end of the conversation. Sadly he was very wrong.  
"Disfigured? Messed up? Mental state?" Mokuba growled before he blow up. "Are you really that shallow Seto?! That shallow not to want or love your child if there is anything wrong with it?!  
I don't care what our child might look like! I will still love it and want it! I thought you felt the same way!" Mokuba yelled as he slowly got up and ran off crying. True it was a bit harder getting up being five months pregnant. But once he was up he took off.  
Seto sat there wondering what happened. He knew that anything to go wrong with any children the two of them had because they were brothers. All that he said about the child to Mokuba was true. Also being called shallow had hit the CEO hard.   
It was true that Seto had been called a lot of things in his short life. Cold hearted, an ass, a bastard were some of the nicer things he had been called. But shallow was never one of them. Seto had never saw himself as being shallow. He believe he looked beyond ones apperarance to see who they really were. So for Mokuba to call him shallow had hit.  
The fact that Mokuba wanted more than one was a shock. Seto really thought that Mokuba only wanted one child.  
Shaking his head Seto got up and went up to Mokuba's room. When he got there he found it empty. He stood in the doorway wondering where Mokuba could have gone. He turned and walked back downstairs and turned towards the back of the house. Yes Mokuba was sitting in a chair on the back pouch. He was sitting there eating what looked like lunch. A weird looking lunch.  
Seto slowly approach him. He really didn't want to upset the teen anymore than he already was. "Mokuba?" he called out softly.  
Mokuba looked up at him and smiled. "Want some? It's really good." The teen asked while eating hot sauce on chocolate chip cookies with a ham and grape jelly sandwich.  
Seto made a face at what Mokuba was eating. "No. I think I will pass this time. I wanted to talk to you about what happen in the Game Room."  
"Oh that. Sorry for blowing up like that." Mokuba said before taking a bit of his sandwich.  
Seto just stood there blinking at the sudden change in Mokuba. 'Damn mood swings.' He thought. "You do know where I was coming from right?" Seto then asked.  
"Sure but this one is fine and healthy. The doctor said so." Mokuba said still smiling as he was finishing off his lunch.  
"I'm happy to hear that. Have you found out what we are having yet?" Seto then asked.  
"The next appointment I will know what we are having. You will be there right?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes." Seto answered.

Over the next month Seto was seeing what Riko had been dealing with. A very moody Mokuba. One moment he was happy then in less than thirty seconds be pissed. Or he would bust into tears over the smallest stuff.  
Then there were the cravings. It seem like Mokuba was eating hot sauce on just about everything. Normally Mokuba hated anything that was spicy. Now it seem like he couldn't get enough of the stuff.

At the moment Seto was at work leaning back in his chair. Today was Sunday so there was no school at the moment and weather was starting to get colder. Winter was right around the corner.  
The two had gone to the doctor. Seto could see the growing baby inside of Mokuba and it made it more real the moment he did see it. When he saw it and heard they were having a baby boy Seto couldn't stop the smile that formed. Hell now just thinking about made him smile. Now they had to come up with a name. That caused the smile to fall.  
It fell because the two of them were having a fight over what to call their son.  
Seto had thought up a few strong names. Ones that had strong meanings behind them like Daiki which means great glory or great nobility. Or even Hitsashi or Mitsuo. The first meaning ruler while the second one means shining hero. Mokuba had shot every name down for weird reasons. Like he didn't like how the name sounded or fear the child might get made fun of.  
But the names that Mokuba picked seem to be on the girly side. Names like Haru, Hikaru or Kaoru. Yes they were unsex names but some were normally given to girls.  
So they had yet to pick a name they both liked. They still had some time but not much to pick out a name.  
Seto shook his head as he lean forward and looked at his laptop. He was working on a new game that was aim a younger group of games. A group of kids around the age of five. Seto knew that the game had to be fun but educational as well.  
Seto knew that he had to hook both the child and parent. He would get the child but how much fun it look along with bright colors and funny sounds. He would get the parents, the ones with the money, with it educational value.  
This was new territory for Seto. A new market for his company and he couldn't wait to see how he would do.  
After about two hours of typing on his laptop he heard the door to his office open up. He looked up to see the three Darks walk in. "What?" Seto asked when he looked down at his laptop and kept on typing.  
"We need you to get our Lights pregnant." came the blunt answer from Akifa.  
"Come again?" Seto asked as he stopped typing and looked up at the three.  
The three were standing side by side in front of Seto. Atemu was to the left, Akifa in the middle and Marik to the right. While Atemu and Akifa were looking at Seto Marik seem to be looking all over the office. Seto could tell he was itching to touch just about everything in his office. Not because he wanted to but to annoy Seto.  
Atemu had let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his noise. "What the dumb ass means is we need the same meds that Mokuba used." Atemu then said as he lowered his hand and sent a glare at Akifa.  
"That's what I said." Akifa said glaring right back at Atemu. It was true this two could not really be in the same room for very long without a fight of some kind breaking out.  
"Why?" Seto simply asked.  
"They want kids." Marik answered still looking around and sounding like the answer was very simple.  
"Will you help or not?' Akifa then asked.  
"It wasn't my experiment. You will have to talk to Mokuba about it." Seto said going back to his laptop.  
"You mean you had nothing to do with it?" Akifa then asked with a smirk.  
Seto looked up at the white haired Dark with narrowed blue eyes. "The kid is mine if that is what you are asking. But for the formula you will have to ask Mokuba."  
"We will." Atemu said as he grabbed Akifa by the arm and started to drag him out. Atemu knew the look that Seto was giving to the Tomb Robber and it was not a good one.   
Seto sat there as he could hear those two start to fight as the third just followed them out of his office. He then let out a sigh as he went back to his laptop or at least the try to. He started to think what kind of kids those three couples would have.  
The Mutou would have the most normal kid out of the three while the Ishtar would have the weirdest and most insane kid. The Bakuras would be somewhere in between the other two. "I just hope the worlds ready for that." Seto mumbled to himself before going back to work.

It was only a week later that Seto felt one of the eyes twitch. They were in one of spare rooms in the family wing. They were turning it into a nursery for the baby.  
Because of the fact that Mokuba was showing it was becoming harder and harder to cover the bump. So Mokuba wasn't allow to go out into the public as much. So Mokuba was now being obsess with the nursery.  
The first thing Mokuba had to think of was a theme for the baby's room. Mokuba had veto Duel Monsters right off the bat. He had enough of them in his life that he did not want their son to start off his life being surround by them. Besides a lot of them were kind of scary and ugly. So Duel Monsters was out.  
After giving it alot of a thought and looking at tons of different pictures of baby boy's rooms from the internet Mokuba had decided to go with a space theme.  
Next was to pick a color. After looking over different color strips for a few hours Mokuba had pick a dark blue color. It was so dark it was almost black. So the following day they had professionals come in and pant the walls and pant the different galaxies, stars, coloful nebulae and comets with long tails just to name a few things that were panted on the walls.  
The ceiling was was also painted the same dark blue but it had the solar system up there orbiting the sun. The sun was really the ceiling light that was disguised as the sun.  
The floor were a dark wood color with a dark blue rug over it.  
Once the ceiling, floor and walls were down it was time to look at furniture. Mokuba knew that crib and changing table would be in dark wood colors. But what type to get?  
It took only a few days to find the crib he wanted for their son. It was the type that would change from a crib to a toddle's bed to a twin size bed. Three beds in one.   
Seto's eyes started to twitch when the crib was delivered. Before it was even out of the box Mokuba couldn't seem to figure out where he wanted to put it.   
At first it was up against the left wall then the right. Then it put it up against the wall right across from the door. Then he wanted it in the middle of the room but soon realize that it would make getting around the room hard. After having Seto move the box around a few more time Mokuba decided on the left wall. Where he had it to begin with.  
"That way when our son wakes up he will see Earth and the Andromeda Galaxy." Mokuba said as Seto just stood there glaring at his smiling face. Seto's eye twitch even more as Mokuba just walked away letting Seto put the crib together. He was hungry after all and went to find something to eat.  
The next day the changing table was delivered. Lucky Mokuba knew were to put that. It went up against the wall across from the door. There was a window there and the curtains were the same dark blue with stars in them.   
The table had two shelves under where the baby was laid. It was to hold just about anything and everything that a parent would need when changing their child. Next to it was a Diaper Genie. Those things not only held the dirty diapers but held the smell in them as well.  
To the right of the door was the closet. It was slowly being fill with clothes for their child. The clothes were in different sizes as they both knew that the child would grow quickly once it as born. Right now it had more onies then anything and they had different pictures and or saying on them.  
Next to the closest was a toy box. That one seem to take awhile to find the one that Mokuba liked. He then find it. It would stick out since most of the boy's room since it was white but it was in the shape of a NASA space shuttle. The middle part lift up so that way their son could fill it with all different types of toys. There were a few shelves as on the wall that would hold a few books and pluhies. The first plushie put up there was the Blue Eyes. The theme of the room might be space but Seto would make sure that at least that plushies was in there.  
The last thing to be deliver a few days after the table was a rocking chair. It was put at the foot of the crib. It was a normal looking rocking chair and it was to be use once the baby was born and they both had a feeling it would be used a lot.  
Once the room was done Seto did not want to step foot in that room until after the baby was born and he was forced to.  
On top of all that Mokuba's mood swings went crazy. One moment he was happy the next he was either crying or pissed off. It was amazing that the only sign that Seto was getting pissed over all this was the twitching of he's left eye.

Mokuba was now six months pregnant and he had been pulled from school. They found someone to teach him at home and was paid well enough to keep her mouth shut. Seto also gave her a bit more since she did have to deal with Mokuba and he's mood swings as well.  
It was early one morning when Seto was sitting at the table with Mokuba eating breakfast. Mokuba had just told him something that made him want to bang his head on the table.  
"Ryou, Malik and Yugi have taken the same injection as I have." Mokuba said with a grin before taking a sip of his milk.

 

A/N Sorry for the long wait on this one. Real life got in the way and one of the days I had to work on this I came down sicker then a dog. But I'm better now and have finally finished this chapter. 

Also those Diaper Genies do work. We had one for when our youngest was a baby and I wish I had one for when my oldest was a baby. They do hold the smell in.

Also I might do a few one shots dealing with Yugi, Ryou and Malik being pregnant and how each of their Darks would act to all it. How they will act to their Lights being pregnant, going into labor, giving birth and seeing their children for the frist time. Not sure when I will be able to start working on them so no promises on when the first will be out.  
But I hope you all like this one and I hope to see you all with the next one.  
puffin


	31. chapter 30

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 30  
Mokuba let out a sigh as he sat up in bed. He was bored out of his mind. And being on complete bed rest did help with being bored.   
He was on bed rest when he started to go into early labor two months ago, when he had just past the seventh month mark. He's doctor was able to stop it but put Mokuba on bed rest. He was now nine months.  
That and his body really wasn't made to carry and deliver a child. So because of all these risk factors Mokuba's doctor was taking no risk.  
Mokuba let out another sigh as he picked up the remote and start to flip though the channels on the tv. He was about to give up when he came across an anime he had not seen in years. Sailor Moon.  
Putting the remote down he start to sing along with the opening theme song. He was smiling softly as he watched it.  
Mokuba was so into it that when it came to an end he hadn't realized that half an hour had already passed. Looking at the clock on Seto's side of the bed he saw that it said it was only nine in the morning.He still had a full day before Seto would be home.  
It was also about this time his stomach growled. He knew he could just call on one of the maids to bring him some breakfast but he also wanted out of the bed.   
So slowly getting out of bed he put his robe on over his pajamas. He than made his way out of the master bedroom, down the hall, down the stars and towards the kitchen.  
When he got there he saw one of the maids, Michelle, fixing him a tray.   
Michelle was around 5'5" with shoulder length brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. She also had soft brown eyes with pale skin. Over all she wasn't that bad looking.  
When Michelle turned around with the tray she saw Mokuba standing there. "Master Mokuba you are to be in bed. I was about to bring you your breakfast."  
"I know Michelle. But I had to get up. I was about to go nuts in bed all day and all night. I also need to stretch my legs but I go right back if you let me eat down here. I promise." Mokuba said giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
"Your brother will have my head and my job if I let you stay down here." Michelle said trying not to cave in.  
"No he wont. I wont let him. So please?" Mokuba said with a smile.  
The maid gave a sigh and placed his tray on the table. "Your brother will be mad if he founds out." was all she said.  
Mokuba just smile a brighter and bigger smile before he started to eat his breakfast.  
Once done Michelle helped the young master back to the master bedroom.  
Everyone that worked for the Kaibas knew what was going on. They all knew that the young master was carrying Master Seto's child. And while they knew they said nothing. Most even support them quietly. Those that did not support the brothers did not last long working for them. Happily none of they ex-employees said anything as well.  
So once the young master was in the room she watched as Mokuba walked to the bathroom. She then went about cleaning the room and fixing the bed.   
When Mokuba came out and dress Michelle let out a sigh. "You are dressed as if you are going out."  
"I have class soon. Just because I'm on bed rest does not mean I can skip them." Mokuba stated.  
"Right. You want me to walk you to the classroom?" Michelle asked.  
"No. I can walk to the room." Mokuba said with a smile at the sweet maid as he then slowly made his way out of the room. Michelle just smile with a shake of her head before going back to work.

It was a few nights later. Mokuba was sitting up in bed next to Seto. Mokuba was watching anime while Seto was on his laptop.  
When a commercial came on Mokuba looked over at Seto to see what he was working on. "Still working on that game?"  
"Yes." Seto answered without stopping or looking at Mokuba.  
"Not done yet?" Mokuba asked sounding shock that it was taking Seto this long to finish a game.  
"I have had to make some changes." Seto answered.  
"Why?" Mokuba asked as he looked at the tv to see that the commercial break was still on.  
"The game did not test well. Some parts the kids did not like or the parents did not like. So I am having to go back and redo some of it." Seto explain as he stopped just long enough to look over what he had typed up before he typed some more.  
Mokuba looked like he was going to ask another question but stopped when his anime came back on. Mokuba just smiled and seem to get into the anime as he was bouncing some and talking to the tv. Seto just smiled at this as he was able to tune part of it out.   
When the anime was over Mokuba looked over at Seto. "Why?"  
"It has to get done." Seto easily answered.  
"No. Why develop a game for young kids?" Mokuba asked.  
"New market." Seto simply answered.  
It went on like this for a while. When ever Mokuba's anime or show was on he would leave Seto alone to work while he watched tv. But the moment the show was over or on a commercial break he would start asking questions.  
Some made since but most were just silly or even stupid questions. Over all it was getting on Seto's nerve and he was trying to control he's temper.  
Seto knew that if he let his anger be known than Mokuba would get upset. If he got upset he could go into labor and Seto did not want that to happen.  
But Seto could only take so much. After the last pointless question he snapped. "Enough Mokuba." Seto said shooting a look at the teen.  
Mokuba just blinked at Seto. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm trying to work Mokuba. I can't with you asking all those dumb questions." Seto stated.  
Mokuba looked away. He was feeling hurt over the word dumb. "Sorry that I disturbed you while you were working." Mokuba growled out. "I mean it's not like that is all you ever do."  
Seto let out a sigh as he saved his work before closing his laptop. The CEO could not wait until the pregnancy was over because once it was then the mood swings would go away as well. Or at least that is what he thought anyways.  
"I'm no more busy then I use to be in the past. The only different is us, Mokuba. And this fight is getting old." Seto stated.  
"I know and I agree. But I wish you would pick a quitting time." Mokuba said looking back at him.  
"You want me to pick a quitting time?" Seto asked.  
"Yes. All your workers have one so why not you? Besides when our son is born I'll need your help." Mokuba said with a soft smile.  
Seto just sat there as he looked down at Mokuba's stomach as he slowly gave a nod. "Ok, your right. How does five pm sound to you?" Seto than asked looking up at Mokuba.  
"And don't bring your work home." Mokuba added.  
"Unless it's an emergency." Seto amend.  
Mokuba gave a smile as he lean up and gave Seto a soft kiss. "Thank you." Mokuba said as he turned the tv off and laid down in their bed to get some sleep.  
Seto looked down at his young lover and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe having a quitting time wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

A/N There is the next chapter. Yes I know it is rather short but I do have the next one written up. The next one will be the birth and the name of their son. I will have that one out soon so you will be getting two chapters tonight.  
I hope you all like this one and I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	32. chapter 31

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 31  
It was now about a week later. The Kaibas were in bed asleep when Mokuba woke up. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him up. He just laid there when he felt a small twinge of pain. It was small and more of a discomfort than anything.  
Mokuba rolled over hoping the pain would go away. And it seem to work as the teen went back to sleep. But he only slept for an hour or so when he was woken up again. This time the pain was a bit more intense.  
Mokuba this time let out a soft whimper. He wasn't that big on pain. In fact some would call him a wimp or baby when it came to pain. He was also trying to stay quiet because Seto had work. Besides he didn't think the small pain was anything to wake Seto up over.  
About half an hour later Mokuba sat up and slowly got out of bed.  
"Mokuba?" Came Seto's sleepy voice.  
"Sorry to wake you Seto. I just couldn't get comfortable so I was thinking of getting some water." Mokuba said with a smile. "Go back to sleep you have work."   
Seto had stuck to their agreement. He would leave his office around five in the evening and leave all work at the office. So far nothing seem to be an emergency that had to be brought home.  
"Work can wait. What's wrong?" Seto asked as he got up and out of bed. For Seto say that about work meant that Mokuba was indeed more important than anything else to Seto.  
"Just a twinge." Mokuba said with a wince as another one hit.  
Seto was at his side in a moment. "Like a contraction?" He asked.  
"I don't think so. Like I said I'm just going to get some water from the kitchen." Mokuba said as he headed for the door.  
"I'll get your water. Why don't you lay back down." Seto said as he wrapped an arm around the sixteen year old's waist.  
"I can get it Seto. You should try to get some sleep." Mokuba said.  
"I can work with little to no sleep. I've done it before and I will do it again. But I'm more worried about you. Bed." Seto said moving the teen back into bed.  
Mokuba sighed as he got back into bed. "I'm fine Seto." Mokuba said.  
Seto lean in and gave Mokuba a peck. He then turned and left the room as he grabbed his phone. He was not taking any changes.  
"Hay doc you need to get over here. I think Mokuba had gone into labor. He's talking about pain." Seto said once the doctor had answer the phone. "He's only show pain twice since I've been up. I've been up for almost twenty minutes now." Seto than answer after listening to the doctor. "Ok I'll let the staff know that you will be on your way soon."  
Once in the kitchen Seto spot one of the maids. This one was named Erica. She was average hight with a nice tan to her skin. She had hazel eyes with long dark brown hair that was in a braid. She did have a robe on. She was one of the few that lived at the mansion.  
"Wake up the staff. Doctor Niwa will here soon. I think that Mokuba had gone into early labor." Seto told her as he got a glass of water.  
To most Seto seem like he was his normal cool and calm self. But the truth was he was a mess on the inside. He was scared as hell. Worried that something could happen to either Mokuba, the baby or both.  
He was also still scared of being a father as well. He knew nothing about being a father. He didn't have the best role model in Gozaburo. Their aunt and uncle just took everything from them when their parents died and drop them off at an orphanage.  
True Seto did remember their parents. He remember their mother better them their father. Their dad was at work a lot but the few memories he did have were happy ones. Would those few memories be enough?  
As Seto walked back into the bedroom he knew they would have to be.  
The next few hours seem to speed by. The pain slowly increase for Mokuba as did how often they happen and for how long. When the contractions started to come every five minutes Seto called the doctor to see how much longer until he would show up. He was there with in ten minutes from the last phone call.  
Doctor Niwa was an older doctor. He was 5'11'' with short white hair. He had kind blue eyes and seem to be always smiling. The Kaiba staff was to be on stand by for if or when the doctor might need them.  
By the time Niwa got there Mokuba's water had broken. It was now time to bring their son into the world.  
As for Mokuba he acted like most mothers did when giving birth. He scream and cursed at Seto.  
Seto for his part took it all in. He knew it was the pain that was causing Mokuba's colorful language. Granted he wish Mokuba wasn't using such words and wonder where he learn some of them.   
Seto was willing to believe that three men taught these words his younger lover. One had white hair while the other two had sandy blond hair.  
"Push Mokuba. I can see the head." Niwa said as Erica was on Mokuba's left side with Seto on Mokuba's right. Erica was the one that counting to ten with each push.  
"I am fucking pushing!" Mokuba yelled at the doctor before screaming when the next one hit just seconds later. For Mokuba nothing was this painful and at that moment never wanted to go through it again.   
Eleven hours after the first pain hit and woke Mokuba up baby Kichiro Kaiba was born at 1:13 in the after noon on November 13th. Kichiro because it means lucky son.  
Baby Kichiro was seven pounds two ounces and twenty inches long. He head a head of jet black hair and while he had the blue eyes that all baby were born with one could tell they would be steel grey. The same color eyes as his mother, Mokuba.  
Seto was able to cut the cord and named himself as Kichiro's father. The moment that was done Seto also started the paper work to hide the real one. There was even a fake one done with the father's name left blank.  
Seto would be his uncle in public. If at any point Kichiro called Seto dad outside their home they would just play it off. Saying that the kid was learning new words and Seto was the only other male figure in the kid's life.  
After everything and everyone was clean up Mokuba was sitting up holding their son. Just like Niwa said there was nothing wrong with their son.  
Mokuba looked up at his love with a huge grin. "I told you. Kichiro is perfect and healthy."  
Seto was sitting next to Mokuba on the bed. He had one arm around Mokuba's shoulder while his other hand was stroking their son's check. "Yes he is." Seto said smiling before kissing Mokuba's temple.

 

A/N There the birth and their son's name. I hope you all like this chapter.  
I model the birth after the two that I went through. More my last one then my first one. I don't care what anyone says. Giving birth is the worst physical pain that a woman can go through. At least for me it is.  
I'm not sure how many more chapters are left but I have a feeling this story is coming to end.  
I hope to see you all with the next chapter.  
puffin


	33. chapter 32

More Than A Brother Should  
Chapter 32  
Five Years Later  
Steel grey eyes slowly open up as he felt someone shaking him. "Mom...mom." He heard. Letting out a groan Mokuba rolled over to see their first born son, Kichiro standing on his side of the bed. Seto had already left for the office. He would be home around five like he had been for the past five years.  
Seto had kept to their deal even after all these years. It was another thing that made Mokuba love him the way he did.   
Their oldest son Kichiro was now five years old. He had started school this fall. He was also showing he was Seto's child.  
Kichiro might look like a mini Mokuba but he was smart like Seto was. He seem to learn everything pretty quick and easily. Kichiro school work was showing this as well.  
"What is it Kichiro?" Mokuba asked. He was still sleepy from staying up most of the night with their newest child.  
This time him and Seto had a baby girl. The two had sat down and talk about it. They had started to talk about it when Kichiro was two years old.   
Seto wanted to wait just a bit longer before they had any more and Mokuba agree to it. So when Kichiro was four they really tried for a second one and two months ago their girl was born.  
On September first at 7:25 in the morning baby Sakura Kaiba was born. She was eight pounds two ounces and twenty and half inches long.  
Sakura looked like a female Seto. She had his brown hair and blue eyes.   
Both parents were proud of her like they were of Kichiro. But she was colicky. She seem to cry a lot. True some of it because Sakura was either hungry, need to be changed, upset tummy or just wanted to be held. Then there were times when Sakura would just cry for no reason.  
Mokuba blink and try to focus on his son. "What? Sorry I missed what you said." he said with a tired smile.  
"I said its time to get up. I have school." Kichiro said with a sigh.  
"Ok. Have Michelle fix you a breakfast. I'll be down there as soon as I get dress." Mokuba said slowly getting up. There was one thing about the Kaibas. They were hands on with their kids. They did not leave them for the staff to take care of. They were their kids and they would raise them.  
Mokuba smiled as he watched their son all but ran out the door of master bedroom. Kichiro was one of the few kids that liked going to school. Mokuba hoped his love for learning never left him.  
By the time Mokuba made it downstairs Kichiro was bouncing by the door. "Come on mom. Let's go." he said grabbing Mokuba's hand and all but dragging the young man out the door.

Later that night Mokuba was sitting in Sakura's room. He was sitting in the rocking chair that had been in Kichiro's room. It was the only thing they use over again for Sakura.  
As for Sakura's room it had been a hard one to decorate. Mokuba had wanted to do something over the top like they did for Kichiro.  
Mokuba didn't want to do a princess room since a lot of parents do that for a girl. And it was still a no for Duel Monsters.  
So since the time they knew they were having a girl Mokuba looked at different ideas.  
He finally decided on an under the water theme. The floor was light hard wood with a sand color rug over it.  
The walls were painted ocean blue with different types of fish and sea creatures swimming around. Nothing scary like sharks were painted on the walls.  
As for the ceiling it was panted to look like you were seeing the sun through the water. Or as close as they could get it.  
Sakura got the same kind of crib that Kichiro had but it was in light wood color. The changing table was in the same color. The placement was the same like her brother's room.  
The toy box was a treasure chest. It had a look that it had been under water for years. Lost and forgotten. It would be filled with all of her toys. There were a few shelves as well.  
Right now Mokuba was in Sakura's room rocking her again. It was he's turn. Seto would start to get up most nights to be with her but Mokuba would never let him. If he knew Seto would be busy that morning like with a meeting or working on a new game then Mokuba would get up with her. He was the mother after all. He had taken the injection to have her. But he was grateful for when Seto would get up with her. He was showing that he could really go without sleep and still get a full days of work done.  
So Mokuba was up with her rocking. He let out a sigh as she seem to have fallen asleep. He looked up to see Seto standing in the doorway. "She asleep?" Seto asked in a whisper.  
"I think so." Mokuba said as he got up slowly. He walked to side of the crib and lower Sakura into it. At first it looked like she might wake up but settle back down on her own.  
Mokuba let out another sigh as softly walked out of her room.  
Once the door was closed he lean against Seto. "So tired." Mokuba said before snuggling close once he felt Seto's arms around him.  
It was at times like these that Mokuba thought they would be fine. That nothing or no one could touch them.  
After all they were Kaibas and no one would dumb enough to go after them. Or so he thought.

Over in one of the prison in Tokyo Joey was laying on his cot with a smile. He read that morning that Seto was a daddy for the first time. The mother was an unknown woman. But Joey knew better.  
Seto was a daddy for the second time. Mokuba was mommy dearest.  
Joey closed his golden brown eyes as he thought about seeing Seto soon. He just had to get rid of three people first before Seto would be his. And Seto would be his one way or another.

 

A/n There is the last chapter to this story. I hope you all like this chapter and this story. I know it is short and sorry about that.  
As you can tell there will be a sequel to this story. I am not sure when I will start on it or when it will come out. Real life is getting in the way for now.   
But thanks to all that favorite this story and or sent in reviews. See you all with the next story.  
puffin


End file.
